


Nine to Five 朝九晚五

by destielarmyCN



Series: The Client 律师与客户 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, I know we're all hankering for lawyer aus, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, lawyer AU, unrealistic marathon sex, unrealistic refractory period
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: 对一个当代欧米茄来说，生活并不容易。既然他从来没做过梦想过要找到一个健壮的大块头阿尔法，一把将他抱在怀里，带他挺过苦难，卡斯迪奥对于自身现状有些迷惑。他还要避免事务所发现他干了他们老板最重要的客户，这真是毫无头绪。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine to Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910391) by [narrativeimperative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativeimperative/pseuds/narrativeimperative). 



“所以你度过了一次完整的热潮？”

“是的。”

“多长？”

“两天多一点，大概。”

“接近四十八小时还是六十小时？”

卡斯迪奥坐在医生办公室里的折叠椅上，回答着医生越来越直接的简短提问，而这位医生自打进屋来还没有把目光从笔记板上抬起过。她不是卡斯迪奥理想的医生，尽管她是名女性，可就算在城市里也是很难找到一位欧米茄医生的。

医生就是这样了，他脑中浮现的评价加剧了他的烦躁，换成是自己在一次见面中慢悠悠地迟到个二十五分钟的话，后果一定很严重。

“将近六十小时。”

“成结了？”

“是的。”

“那么也结合成配偶了？”因为不是变异人种，她完全无法闻到欧米茄一旦被标记后气味立竿见影的变化。

“没，”卡斯迪奥回答得有些太快，“那个，算是吧。”

“算是？”

“没有进行全部的结合步骤，”他解释道，“没有血液联结，只是个短期的结合而已。”

“唔……勇敢的欧米茄。”

卡斯迪奥决定不理这句话，等她进入下一个问题。

“那你受到恋家本能影响了吗？”

“没有。”

“没有？”

“没有。”

她隔着板子对他扬起一侧眉毛，暗示她知道他在说谎，但卡斯迪奥一脸正经，只要他想，他能看起来天使般地诚实。他才不要承认自己恋家了呢，他有自尊要维持。

她终于又望向了笔记板。“好吧，目前看来一切都恢复正常了。你的瞳孔没有扩大，心率正常，信息素也变得清澈。这是一次成功结束的热潮期。”

“换句话说，你根本不知道我到底怎么了。”

她耸了耸肩，对他略显无礼的质问不以为意。“检测室的血样检测结果和其他常规检查结果也有了，看起来也都完全正常，诺瓦克先生。意外总是会有的，只是可能这次刚好轮到你。”

真是科学的结论。

卡斯迪奥没法再掩饰自己鄙视的神情了，“刚好轮到？你的结论就是这样？”

她向椅子后背靠去，一脸从容。“诺瓦克先生，我知道像你这样的欧米茄——”

卡斯迪奥挑了挑眉，她谨慎了一点，“像你这样在外面工作的欧米茄不喜欢听这种话，但没有什么东西能保证百分百效果的。这些药品也一样，你的身体大概只是对这些化学品产生疲劳了，这难免的。”

“好吧，”卡斯迪奥回答，虽然实际上一点也不好。“那我什么时候可以继续使用抑制剂？”

这次她倒是有点惊讶，“你才刚刚完成过结合。你确定你要——”

“那只是一个周末的事，不是一辈子的结合。我到底要多久才能继续注射？如果我想的话，我是说，我只是好奇一下，它们还会有效吗？”

“既然你刚结束了一个完整的热潮期，应该是没问题。个人建议你一开始还是使用口服式抑制剂，你实在想的话，也可以马上使用针剂就是了。”

卡斯迪奥摇了摇头，“口服式的还是算了，必须是注射剂。”

“你知道风险。”

“是的，我对副作用一清二楚，”卡斯迪奥生气地说，想说自己已经使用了它们四年，病历里又不是没写，她能看到的。

“我指长远的风险，诺瓦克先生。像你这样长期持续过量使用抑制剂的欧米茄，以后的生活可能会面临很大的挑战。”

卡斯迪奥知道自己在冒什么险，他已经从各种专家那全听说了。不过那些风险似乎并不重要：难道他会在乎什么生育能力和热潮期失调？他选择的生活早就把这些顾虑排除在外了，真是好笑。

但现在他的脑中有了另一个小小的声音，轻轻地在脑中不断盘旋：那迪恩呢？

“听着，我没有配偶，而且我需要出门工作，就这样。”

她又耸了耸肩，“那我给你开处方了。”她低头看着处方签，“那你还有什么事吗？除开热潮的问题，你感觉怎么样？”

你感觉怎么样？

这问题太好回答了。

迪恩说的没错：卡斯迪奥确实感觉好多了，比他过去几年的感觉都好。没有愈发强烈的荷尔蒙影响，他感觉更强壮，更自信，也没那么容易急躁。肌肉酸痛和头疼也消失了，他觉得自己神智清明，像是身体和他达成了共识，不再与他对着干了。

就连现在，在这个雾气弥漫的湿热城市中被交通堵塞困在热死人的车子里，他也没感到恶心或急需吞下布洛芬，他真的……一点也没事。

三周前，他就离开了爱巢和配偶（暂时的配偶，他坚持这么认为），到现在也没有发现任何激素紊乱的现象。离开迪恩的感觉确实不好，因为他已经对迪恩产生美妙的恋家情愫了，但他的身体并没有太渴切。他本担心这会扰乱他的头脑，可恋家的本能过去后，他头脑清晰，精神焕发。

一句话，卡斯迪奥感觉棒极了。

所以，他是真的很不想又回到注射抑制剂的时光。

不过他还是从药店取走了它们。

他看了一眼副驾驶座，那些昂贵的玻璃瓶装的药剂就被他随意扔在那儿，在袋子里摇晃着发出清脆的碰撞声，在收音机和引擎的噪音中也能听到。这倒不奇怪，他车子的引擎声非常小，他的车也开得非常流畅，油耗特别合理。

“你怎么判断这玩意儿真的在走啊？”迪恩曾经问过他，并且故意作出怀疑的神色。

“是啊，真荒唐，”卡斯迪奥不为所动地回答，“在开车时几乎能听到自己思考的声音呢。”

卡斯迪奥开了空调——又一个那辆颇具特色的英帕拉所没有的配置——于是在交通高峰期拥堵的龟速中感到惬意了一些。

他从口袋里抽出手机，六封新邮件，全都是工作相关，可以等到晚饭后再处理。

要晚到一会，他编写着短信，路上太堵了。然后他停顿了一下，接着打出：真高兴我车不是手动档，不用对着变速杆揉来揉去的。

在他看到回复时忍不住翻了翻眼睛，却也忍不住微笑起来。就笑了一点点，嗯。

我差点就信了。

“是你吗，卡斯？”迪恩从厨房里大声问道。

“是小偷。”卡斯迪奥叫了回去，屋里满是电视的声音还有迪恩做饭的动静。

空气里有罗勒、黄油和香蒜面包的味道，然而这只不过是对晚餐某道菜色的提示。在这些香味之下，真正浸在家具，墙壁与衣料之中的，是迪恩，沉沉地附着于内，像一片麝香味的黑色冻原，但也有着阳光的味道，厚重却不压抑，更不咄咄逼人，只令人心旷神怡。

卡斯迪奥胸口涌起的喜悦跳动得没有任何事可以阻挡了，他深深地吸入了这些味道：家，是家，家的味道。

这间公寓很大，敞开式的构造很通风，在使用了很多原木的同时保持了极为现代的设计感。卡斯迪奥非常喜欢从前门就能对厨房的家具一览无遗的视野，也意味着当他进门时首先看到的就是站在烤箱旁的迪恩背对着他，沙金发色的脑袋低着的模样。

迪恩头也没回地抬起胳膊，随意地挥了挥手算打了个招呼，注意力仍然集中在手头的事情上。

卡斯迪奥猜测这可能是因为他们还处在彼此关系的蜜月期，虽然也不好说是什么关系，但每次一看到迪恩，当对方的身影出现在他的视线里，他总能感到心底深处的温暖颤栗。

迪恩已经换下了西服，他在正式场合也就勉强穿穿，现在干脆套着一件破破的旧T恤和一条牛仔裤，宽阔的肩膀伏向烤箱，胯骨在双腿交换重心时向两侧轮流倾斜，本能地随着动作的节奏移动。他真是个体魄健美的男人，身体和胳膊都锻炼得一丝不苟，连光着的脚都很好看。

卡斯迪奥没有什么能瞒住迪恩的，但他确实没让迪恩知道，他心中一直都对迪恩如此赞叹和敬畏，以至于时不时决定把关系多持续一会儿。

“哦，该死，”迪恩喃喃地说，似乎和切肉板上的什么小东西杠上了。

卡斯迪奥笑了起来，“有麻烦吗？”

“没有！”迪恩回答，挥舞着削皮刀示意他离开，“一边去，我能搞定。”

迪恩绝不能说不是个好厨子，但和他比起来，迪恩在厨房里的表现自然是略居下风。于是，迪恩认为，这是个挑战。卡斯迪奥明白迪恩对待挑战是相当严肃的，于是听之任之，因为迪恩全力以赴时确实能干得漂亮。极有可能，正是因为勇于挑战他才坐上了企业管理者的位置，还有着纯出于阿尔法的自信。有时候迪恩去做一件事只因为他坚信自己能行，所以不管是做一份完美的千层面还是烤一块顶级牛排，他都会毫不含糊，卡斯迪奥不打算和他争这个。

卡斯迪奥把公文包随手扔在乱糟糟的桌上，脱下外套搭在被迪恩称做“你的地盘”的椅背上，然后把冒着水珠的半打啤酒塞进了冰箱。他早就知道虽然迪恩喝起威士忌来装腔作势的，但对于啤酒则毫不挑剔，百威、康胜什么的大众牌子来者不拒。尽管迪恩在湖边的别墅里藏有邻居鲍比上好的家酿啤酒，但在这里要想喝点好的，还得靠卡斯迪奥自己去挑着买。

他抽出一瓶啤酒，关上冰箱门，来到正在切罗勒的迪恩身旁。虽然他不算矮，甚至可以说挺高的，但还是比不上迪恩，他得踮着脚才能把下巴搁在迪恩的肩膀上。

“医生怎么说？”迪恩问，用卡斯迪奥绝不会承认自己喜欢的方式揉了揉他的头发。迪恩的手上还沾着罗勒叶，不用说，现在全在卡斯迪奥的头发里了。

“棒极了，”卡斯迪奥回答，更紧地倚在了迪恩的肩上，双臂抱住了迪恩的身躯。“我可喜欢去看医生了，”他边说边把瓶子伸到迪恩的T恤下面，隔着布料拧开了瓶盖，“让她对我和我的一切都来了一番荡妇羞辱。”

“蜜糖，”迪恩随意地亲了亲他的脸颊，马上又开始搅拌着什么，“没办法，你想一路睡上去就得被人说咯。”

卡斯迪奥用瓶子冰了一下迪恩的肚子，让迪恩叫了起来，紧贴着卡斯迪奥胸口的后背肌肉也一阵紧绷。做为惩罚，迪恩抢走了卡斯手中的啤酒，喝了一大口才还回去。

“你在做什么？”卡斯迪奥询问着望向了烤盘，觉得闻起来十分诱人。

“鸡肉啊，不然看起来像啥？”迪恩把一些柠檬汁挤到调料里之后又亲了亲卡斯迪奥的脸，这次稍微走心了一点。

“小心——你的洋葱要糊了，”卡斯迪奥•爱指挥的厨子说。

“才没有，我本来就要把它们烤成褐色。”

“可闻起来都焦了啊，这些东西不该这么皱巴巴的。”

迪恩把他推走了，“去去去，干点正事，去准备些盘子。”

“那你打算怎么办？”迪恩问道。他俩在桌子不乱的那头坐下来吃晚饭，桌面的另外三分之二堆满了迪恩的书本，文件，还有迪恩最近的一些计划书。

卡斯迪奥没有立即回答，他不想让一些情绪化的交谈毁了这个夜晚，但问题也不可能一直回避。虽然迪恩没继续说什么，但他们彼此心知肚明去看医生意味着什么。没必要拖了，卡迪斯奥放下叉子，暂停了进餐。

“我知道那表情，想说什么就说吧。”迪恩戏弄地说，但语调柔和。

卡斯迪奥并不想支支吾吾，只是他需要整理思绪。他天性固执，又习惯谨慎，可在迪恩面前他并不需要隐瞒和掩饰。尽管他们的关系始于卡斯迪奥最为脆弱和耻辱的状态，但老实说，现在他也用不着一脸害羞或者小心翼翼的，反正他最窘迫的样子迪恩都见过了。

“我不确定，”卡斯迪奥慢慢地说，“我觉得不用抑制剂的感觉更好，但这也可能是因为和你在一起，而我一点也不希望，自己和你在一起仅仅是为了避免头痛而已。”

迪恩表情有点拧，卡斯迪奥坦诚的态度总有点超乎意料的尖刻。他微一沉吟，然后马上展现出了一个大大的笑容，欢快得过头，这意味着迪恩要用玩世不恭的态度来回避问题了。

“你是在担心从我这里占便宜？”

“被你这么一说感觉好蠢，”卡斯迪奥回答，但没被惹毛，“不过确实。不过我想说的是，有很多理由能让我不再使用抑制剂，但并不是全部的理由都……”

“都和我相关？这没关系。你不想用它们，那就别用。你想做什么，就做什么。”

“但这也和你密切相关啊。你真的就一点也没担心过我和你在一起就为了……”卡斯迪奥得小心措辞，免得迪恩又钻空子。

“为了什么？难道你别有用心，竟不是为了我迷人的屁股？得了，捞钱也不是你的风格。”

卡斯迪奥翻了个白眼。“我不是那个意思，我只是……所以你不担心一旦我放弃药物，你就得和一个坏脾气的，荷尔蒙上头的欧米茄绑在一起吗？”

“你认为你放弃抑制剂之后，我会有和必须和你结合的压力，”迪恩用开会时才会用的声调说道，一般这意味着他想尽快结束这个话题。

卡斯迪奥愣住了。自从他们开始约会的三周以来，他们还没有谁提到过这个“结”开头的词。

迪恩专注地看着他。不在发情期时的卡斯迪奥是不怕和迪恩对视的，可现在他垂下了目光。

卡斯迪奥知道迪恩一直在等他准备好之后自己把问题摆到台面上来，不想给自己任何压力。迪恩从没问过那些明摆着的问题——为什么卡斯迪奥还不说呢？欧米茄不是总想在结合中寻求安全感吗？卡斯迪奥怎么了？为什么不问？然而迪恩不问不代表没想，迪恩一定在猜测卡斯迪奥是不是在欲擒故纵吧。

“你会觉得有压力吗？”

迪恩用手撑着脑袋，视线却一直没从卡斯迪奥的脸上离开。“我完全没想到你要问的是这个问题。”

卡斯点点头，“我明白。”

拜托不要问，更别逼我答出来。

迪恩没有。

“我知道你担心我会觉得有压力，卡斯，不过在我看来这挺奇怪，一般来说情况是相反的，但你没那么做。我得说啊，你才不会让我觉得自己有罪恶感或者缺乏骑士精神。”

卡斯迪奥抱怨了起来，“迪恩，我很认真的！”

“我也是啊，”迪恩耸了耸肩，看起来极为耐心，“放松吧，你就是心有点乱，慢慢来，多久都行，我会一直在的。”

“你不担心的样子让我更担心了。”

“说明你担心得太多了，”他说道，把卡斯迪奥的啤酒喝干之后又去冰箱抓了两瓶。

卡斯迪奥尽力让自己不要觉得迪恩有任何鄙视他的意味，而他知道，迪恩确实没有。可迪恩确实把一切事情都想得太……太简单。也许因为阿尔法本身的自信就像个防护罩，天然屏蔽了他对这些杂事的忧心，也许是因为他确实不需要。不过也可能可能是卡斯迪奥戒心太重。谁知道呢。

“吃第二道菜吧？”迪恩问道。

卡斯迪奥扭过头，望向他那站在烤箱旁的阿尔法，想着迪恩是怎么能在厨房里也看起来像是在会议室一般有腔有调。他笑了起来，顺着迪恩把话题转换了。

“好啊，尝尝你的手艺。”

吃完晚餐，卡斯迪奥拎着啤酒走向了浴室。他把药剂瓶在洗手池上的柜子里排开，拧开了盖子，它们闻起来一点味道都没有。

“它真的是无味的，好奇怪，我一直都不懂这是为什么。”

“你没必要戒了它们，”迪恩靠在他身后的门框上说，气息中有一丝紧张，显然他为此感到过意不去，担心自己的态度是不是太无所谓了。

迪恩一直坚守自己之前的宣告，那就是，卡斯迪奥乐意做什么就做什么，但卡斯迪奥知道迪恩并不太赞成自己吃抑制剂。一个欧米茄在和别人约会的阶段仍然使用抑制剂，迪恩会理解这样做的原因。但抑制剂在有的时候是不需要的，尤其是……

当你已经结合，有配偶了的时候。

“技术上来说，我已经戒了它们了，”卡斯轻轻地说，脑子里又过了一遍三周以来一直在思考的利弊问题。

“如果你想用的话，没理由不用啊。”

这句“如果你想”让他介意，卡斯迪奥明白那并非谴责，迪恩只是很小心地让他知道他的选择权一直都在。

卡斯迪奥看着镜中迪恩的眼睛，“如果我选择重新用药的话，那不是因为你的原因，你能理解的，对吗？”

迪恩低下了头，通常他这么做时是为了掩饰真正的情绪。关于迪恩，卡斯迪奥不了解的事还有很多，但他猜测这个小动作的由来可能和迪恩的父亲有关。“卡斯，我们并不需要你牺牲自己去忍受热潮的折磨，来让这段关系发展下去，我只希望你做的决定，是为了自己好。”

卡斯迪奥点点头，知道迪恩说的是真心话。

头痛还是热潮？热潮还是头痛？

你担心得太多了。

“我说，”迪恩皱了皱眉，“你也不一定今晚就要做决定。”

看到迪恩如此关切的神情，卡斯迪奥忍不住微笑，意识到自己其实已经做出了决定，很多天以前其实他已经决定了。他把药剂一把抓住，随手倒进了洗手池。“这些东西保质期不怎么长，就别干放着了。”他一边冲洗着药瓶一边解释。

洗完之后，他把它们放回袋子里，用毛巾擦干了手。“瓶子倒是可循环使用的。”

尽管他看似果断，一时间他心中还是涌上了不安。迪恩看着他，小心地没有让表情透露出什么。

“那挺好。”迪恩说。

“是啊。”

“挺好。”迪恩温柔地拉过他的腰，吻住了他。

并不轻柔，也没有试探，迪恩只是结结实实地吻着他，用嘴唇和手一起开始了探索。迪恩知道当卡斯迪奥处在这样的情绪里时，他不会喜欢轻薄的挑逗，所以他吻着他，并不是只是像一个寻常的周二他们赤脚站在浴室里那样轻描淡写的吻。

卡斯迪奥让迪恩顺势把自己向后压得靠住了柜子，让呼吸与迪恩的节奏合二为一。卡斯迪奥并不娇小轻盈，但迪恩还是毫不迟疑地抓着他的大腿，把他一把举起来放在柜子上。在迪恩的手来到后腰上时，卡斯迪奥分开了双腿，圈住了迪恩的腰胯。

“这可是个重大决定，不会让你觉得恐慌吧？”

“我需要一点消化的时间，”卡斯迪奥承认，“但现在我觉得很好。”

“我是希望你不要用药的，”迪恩喘息着说，“但如果这之后的发展并不如你所愿的话，你继续用药也没关系，我们可以另想办法。”

卡斯迪奥点点头，迪恩让这件事变得轻松了很多。

迪恩后退了一些，当然胯部没有离开卡斯迪奥大腿的围绕。“我是说真的，卡斯。”他试图让自己听起来更坚定一些。

“我知道，”卡斯迪奥真心实意地笑了，“我真的知道。”他的双腿仍然松松地圈着迪恩的腰，肩膀也放松下来时他才意识到自从见了医生后它们就一直紧绷着。“我想出去散散步。”

“听起来不错，”迪恩回答，后退着腾出空间，他知道卡斯迪奥的神情意味着什么：卡斯迪奥确实需要点时间来整理思绪。

散步让他平静下来。卡斯现在已经正式摆脱了激素的困扰——他成功了。这个结果很好。它不是不可逆的，虽然卡斯目前立场坚定，但依然可以随时改变主意。这是个小小的进步，像是婴儿迈步那样微小的进步。这也是沉重的心情下他能做的所有事情。

这让他想起来，医生曾经告知他要努力记住这些微小胜利的美妙感觉，哪怕只有一丁点儿。

夜幕降临，他徜徉在公园中。春天的城市就像是一个巨大的散热器，把夜晚烘培得更加温暖。

当他回到迪恩那儿，平静再次降临他的世界。脱下外套，钥匙丢进储物盒，他毫无意外地发现在躺椅上伸展着身体的迪恩，啤酒已经被他遗忘在桌上。卡斯悄然靠近。迪恩捏着笔，红色的笔尖掠过那份《可行性指南评估》。躺椅宽敞又而且足够长，但并没所认为的那么舒服。迪恩认为这样可以避免他太过于放松，而无法集中精神工作。

“进度怎样？”

迪恩咬牙。“糟透了，‘指南’糟透了，‘评估’糟透了，‘可行性’甚至称不上一个准确的词。上帝啊，得有人帮我做这些。你感觉怎样了？”  
“简直完美。别，别起来。”卡斯屈膝跪下。“你还在工作吗？已经九点多了。”

卡斯迪奥一直相信“工作与生活可以维持平衡”的说法，尽管不久之前他还经常一天工作十一个小时甚至更多，但那只是因为他没什么丰富多彩的生活。最近却是迪恩，有着广泛兴趣与爱好、热爱社交活动的迪恩，连续几天沉浸在工作中不知道歇下来喘口气。

而要让迪恩承认这一点可不容易。

所以卡斯坚持着他们的底线：九点后不谈生意，不谈任何与工作有关的事情。

“哈，真严格。好吧，我会把这些收起来。”

“不，你继续做你的事，”卡斯移动到可以碰到迪恩牛仔裤上扣子的位置，“不要让我干扰到你。”

他抓住迪恩的短袖边缘向上掀开，好让嘴唇能够轻柔地亲吻着肚脐，这让迪恩扬起了一侧眉毛。

“卡斯…”

“卡斯……”

“别管我，去工作”，卡斯迪奥坚持道，将另外一个吻落在迪恩的腹部。

于是他听到躺椅另一头的迪恩继续处理报告的声音。

起初，他小心地抚摸着裸露的肌肤，而后渐渐变得放松起来。温热的手掌隔着薄薄的牛仔布料滑过迪恩的胯部，唇舌紧随，一路亲吻着最终停留在髋骨。

牛仔裤下面隐藏的强烈欲望非常诱人，但那不是卡斯迪奥目前要考虑的。当他的舌头刷过迪恩弹性的肌肉，手掌包覆牛仔裤下囊袋，用着比抚慰自己更大的力气缓慢揉搓着。

效果显著。

迪恩发出微弱的呻吟“卡斯……”

“你不工作吗？”卡斯迪奥闭着眼睛低语，沉浸在舌面下迪恩火热肌理的美好触感中。迪恩体型健美——卡斯迪奥对迪恩如何挤出时间在健身房呆上几个小时一无所知，但无论如何他做到了——虽然没有大理石雕刻那样完美的线条，但腹肌却能看出端倪，这令卡斯愉悦。

迪恩在他头顶喘息着，翻过一页文件。

整个过程节奏缓慢并不急迫。卡斯钟爱迪恩动情时散发的性感气息，喜欢稳定却不激烈的速度——他的手指灵活地解开了对方的裤扣。

没穿任何内裤，束缚已久的欲望猛然弹出，迪恩爆出一声清晰的呻吟。卡斯迪奥的唇舌推开柔软的布料，虔诚地探索着腹股沟，大腿的内侧，以及腹部。但他暂时还不打算碰其他地方，决定慢慢享受这段美妙的时间。

迪恩的分身暗沉坚挺，但卡斯迪奥故意忽视它，选择仔细亲吻着周围，手掌却依然隔着布料缓慢揉搓着囊袋。

当迪恩的呼吸节奏越来越难以保持稳定时，卡斯的手顺着拉链开口滑入裤子，小心地捧出囊袋揉捏里面敏感的双球。

迪恩的阴茎在碰触下抽动着。这很棒，但是远远不够。卡斯轻柔描绘着掌中粗厚的轮廓，在迪恩渐渐急促的呼吸声中，开始坚定地套弄着，让迪恩红笔涂写的声音停了下来。他用一根手指轻柔地滑过迪恩天鹅绒般柔软的皮肤后，在迪恩分身的底部落下第一个吻。

要说的话，迪恩是很擅长这类事情的，玩起游戏来他比卡斯迪奥更能坚持，也更有耐心。可即使假装埋首纸堆，他还是克制不住地轻微推动臀部。当然，仅此而已，因为他在竭力保持专注，但这足以让卡斯迪奥知道他已经兴奋了。

卡斯迪奥露齿而笑，唇舌再次描摹迪恩的肚脐。

纸张皱起的声响与深深挫败的嗓音同时响起——

“喔，卡斯！”

这是一个男人卸下伪装的声音，是只想今晚阴茎被狠狠吸吮而不在乎任何事情的声音。卡斯迪奥得意地一笑，没有抬头，继续着手上服务迪恩大腿与双球的工作。

卡斯迪奥并没有丰富的性经验，或者经营这段关系的什么诀窍。全然来讲，他所知道的、积极给予他人欢愉的一切都是和迪恩所对应的。他认为从解决问题的角度来说，这样好极了，他不必为“什么能让阿尔法神魂颠倒”，又或者“什么能让迪恩神魂颠倒”去烦恼，在‘迪恩•温切斯特的性爱回应’方面，他应该是这个世界上最顶尖的专家。

他知道迪恩的偏好比简单粗暴直接插入的刻板印象阿尔法风格要更复杂一些。迪恩喜欢卡斯手指停留在他头发中的感觉，喜欢他温柔顺从也喜欢他发号施令，喜欢将他按进床单也喜欢卡斯对他做同样的事情。他喜欢卡斯采取主动——所以激烈回应鼓励他作出类似的行为。

我该把“富于主动性”写进简历，卡斯迪奥想。

温暖潮湿的舌瓣从迪恩阴茎的顶端灵巧地打着旋滑过，留下晶亮的水渍。溢出前液尝起来有些苦涩，卡斯没有吞下它们，只是舔弄坚硬的柱体。饱满的蘑菇头闪着暗沉的光泽。卡斯拉开距离欣赏自己傲人的成就，一根细长晶亮的银丝连接着他的唇角与勃起，直到拉长碰到下巴才断开。卡斯继续轻柔地吞吐着迪恩剧烈抽动的阴茎。

“唔哈！卡斯！”

“工作进度怎样了？”卡斯一本正经地询问着。他抬起头，发现迪恩一只手紧紧扭绞进坐垫，文件被他遗忘在胸口，绿色的眼睛用力瞪视着卡斯，仿佛不确定接下来是要亲吻他或是勒死他。

迪恩的表情可真好看。

他的舌瓣滚动过迪恩阴茎前端的缝隙，唇舌膜拜过涨红的顶端，然后吞下——仅是几公分，然后吐出来。

“卡斯！”迪恩稍微挪动身体，改变角度试图更契合地滑到卡斯下面——文件从他身上掉下去散开。

“迪恩，帮我，”卡斯再次吞下顶端，短暂地闭合嘴唇吸吮，在吐出来时望向了迪恩。迪恩垂下视线，目光沿着自己的身体来到卡斯脸上，在他吞吐龟头的画面中呻吟着。

“卡斯，我之前怎么惹你了——”

“我需要你的手，”卡斯迪奥重申。温热的口腔包裹龟头，没有再吸吮饱满的顶端，只是让它放置在舌面上，感受温暖又潮湿的重量。  
这次迪恩明白了，他小心地调整着臀部，避免断开卡斯与勃起之间的那点令人沮丧的微弱连接，伸出微微发抖的手包覆自己的阴茎，手指擦过卡斯的嘴唇。

“你想要这样？”他喃喃说道，开始来回套弄，而卡斯的头颅跟随迪恩的手同一节奏起伏。

卡斯为了两人合作发出了赞同的低哼。

这样的协作让迪恩难以加快速度，而卡斯也不放慢速度，让迪恩把自己置于一个得不到满足的苦闷境地，成为自我折磨的刑具。  
“操，”迪恩气声说道。

卡斯小心地包着牙齿，依然忍不住微笑。

在成年后的大部分时间里，就自己而言，卡斯认为性爱是一种令人懊恼的生理冲动。与迪恩在一起的快乐生活让他改变了这一想法，可有时他仍会忘记迪恩有多么的享受性爱。显而易见的，迪恩喜欢做爱，无需预警抑或致歉。迪恩面对性爱，就像他面对其他所有事情一样诚实开明。

但有时候自己能为迪恩做到的程度仍让卡斯迪奥感到意外，比如让迪恩呜咽，咬住下唇忍住不哀求出声，就像现在。  
这让他看起来很温顺。

卡斯透过浓密的睫毛注视着迪恩，圆润的指甲划过迪恩的大腿。他的阿尔法一直很美丽，他尤其在这种时候：没有做作，没有假装，坦率地让阴茎的快感辐射到他的全身。

迪恩就要高潮了：他的脸色涨红，他的声音颤抖。 “操，宝贝儿，你真是个尤物。这真是……我不能……”

卡斯向后撤开纵情低声鼓励，“不，你可以的——继续。”他微笑，继续吞吐用力吸吮，一只手加速揉搓迪恩的双球，空闲的手停留在阿尔法的结上用力挤压。

他马上就要高潮了，迪恩的手饥渴地来回滑动，碰撞着他的下巴，臀部不受控制的摇摆。

“上帝啊，卡斯，我就要——我就要——”

最终，卡斯拉开距离，仁慈地低语，“去吧”。就是这样——迪恩弓起身体疯狂地套弄，卡斯的手指稳固地握住他的结。

“卡斯！卡斯！”他呻吟着，激烈地喷出一道道白弧。

卡斯接住了绝大部分。当迪恩释放完毕，仍有一柱火辣的精液跨越了卡斯的睫毛与颊骨，流向他的嘴唇。

迪恩眼睛紧闭气喘吁吁，手掌挤出高潮的最后一滴精液。最终，他睁开眼睛，在惊讶中几乎笑到窒息，“卡斯，亲爱的，抱歉，我不是——”

“没什么，”卡斯微笑着打断他，推开迪恩颤动的手，“别动。”他火热的口腔包覆迪恩的阴茎，舌尖轻柔，快速舔舐过那片敏感的区域。

卡斯不紧不慢地吸吮着，舌头伴着慵懒的节奏打着旋，引导他度过高潮的余韵。他放松自己的下巴和嘴唇——没有挤压，没有更多，只有温暖与湿润的安抚。

在他照料着迪恩的阴茎时，迪恩的手掌抚过他的头发，沾满精液的黏糊糊的手指温柔地一路抚摸到后颈，不管碰到哪里都引发出小小的刺激。

最终，卡斯让迪恩缓慢滑落回到现实。轻轻触摸卡斯的下颌，示意他退后中止，迪恩呻吟着舒展了身体。脱下了自己的短袖，迪恩单肘支撑起身体，伸出另外一只手将卡斯带至自己身边。卡斯从善如流地靠过来，同样单肘支撑身体，放任自己靠在迪恩怀里，裸露在外的肌肤发烫泛红。

迪恩毫无章法地亲吻他，手掌蹭到卡斯迪奥脸上的精液。他拿自己的文化衫擦净卡斯迪奥的脸颊和下巴，最后是自己的手。他不间断地亲吻着他，干净的手指埋在卡斯迪奥的头发里，全然忘我地深吻着，慵懒又坚定。

“希望这件衣服没那么重要啦，”卡斯迪奥喃喃。

“当然，”迪恩心不在焉的回答着，把文化衫丢到地板上，“这其实应该是萨姆的？”

“我就觉得你有一件斯坦福的文化衫很奇怪，我记得你念的宾夕法尼亚大学。”

“没错儿。你的头发里还是有罗勒。”

“现在你倒是看到了？我头发里还有你的精液呢。”迪恩大笑起来，卡斯迪奥调整了自己别扭的姿势，舒适又亲昵地靠着他。

“你这样真的没关系吗？”一阵温暖的沉默后，迪恩开口。他的手有意无意地搭在卡斯迪奥心脏的位置，卡斯迪奥感觉到胸口传来厚实的热度。

卡斯迪奥发自内心地笑了，“我感觉很棒。”

他很享受才是问题所在。

他们谁也不想动，直到卡斯慢慢意识到这个姿势有很高风险会扭伤脖子。他撑起身体离开迪恩，站了起来。“来吧，星期二的晚上，不能太晚。”

迪恩摆出他那双大大的狗狗眼，无助地看向他的报告——地板上那些四散的、皱巴巴的纸。

“明早我帮你弄完，”卡斯迪奥微笑着伸手拉起迪恩，“来吧，咱们该睡觉了。”

 

作者的话：  
就如你所知，这个故事较先前的故事而言，会有更多成人谈论他们的感受。也依然会有很多成人做爱的故事，所以不必担心。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管卡斯迪奥有所顾虑，他们之间进展一切顺利。并不是说他们找到了在一起的节奏，而是他们找到了能让这些混乱运作起来的方法。他们两个都是高薪工作狂，并没多少时间约会。

　　　  
　　“还好我们工作的时候也搞在一起，不然我们根本见不到对方。”在一个晚上，当他们两个在九点后跌撞进卡斯迪奥的公寓时，迪恩这样叹息说。

　　　　  
　　“理论上来说，我们工作的时候没有搞在一起。”卡斯迪奥一边急切地在迪恩锁骨的空隙间大口亲吻，一边澄清。

　　  
　　这是真的：不在办公室打炮确实列在他们的规则清单上。

　　  
　　“是的，理论上来说——就是这样，卡斯，给我说点下流的。”迪恩咧嘴笑了。他的牙齿轻咬卡斯迪奥的下唇，手指上准确无误地找到了对方的腰带扣。

　　  
　　“你再不闭嘴的话，我就把你整个合同背给你听。”卡斯迪奥吼道，离开怀抱，好把迪恩的领带扯掉。

　　  
　　有的时候他会感到惊奇，当他在坐在会议室的桌子上偷瞄迪恩的时候，或是看到他在会议前站在中庭，总是那么自信而游刃有余的时候，他不敢相信，自己竟然会是那个能把迪恩领带扯下来的人。

　　  
　　卡斯迪奥还没反应过来的时候，这一切已经开始变得如此轻而易举，拜迪恩所赐，卡斯迪奥所渴望的东西就触手可及。

　　  
　　不到一个月前，他们相遇后的第一个星期一，卡斯迪奥走进桑多瓦的会议室，坐上桌子的主位，就坐在不到四个小时之前他才睡过的男人旁边。他坐下的时候毫不犹豫，心无旁骛，好像他就属于那里似的。就在彼时彼刻，他意识到，就算有万般困难，这是行得通的。至少，有那么一会儿他是这么觉得的。

　　  
迪恩想要这样，卡斯迪奥想要这样，而没有什么比这更重要了。

 

卡斯迪奥出色的专业能力也发挥了作用，他抱着热情投入到迪恩的帐目里。没有热潮带来的晕眩感，他在他们的会议时能集中注意力，效率十足，即使迪恩穿着西装的样子帅得让人分心。

　　

　　迪恩是个要求很多的客户，但并不顽固，而且他总是尊重卡斯迪奥的专业知识。这镇压了团队里其他所有人那些认为欧米伽应当顺服的想法。迪恩的人从他们老大的行为里看出了暗示，明眼人都看得出来，迪恩尊重卡斯迪奥的能力。

　　　　  
　　“我已经不记得，上一次和一群坚决不将欧米伽这档子事作为谈资的专业人士合作是什么时候了。”在他们坐在迪恩的办公桌旁回顾工作的时候，卡斯迪奥这样评价道。“你是群发了关于变异人群*心理敏感的邮件吗？”

【注：变异人群既文中世界观里的ABO人群】

　　　　  
　　“没人找你麻烦，对吧？”迪恩的姿势显得漠不关心，但他的气味变得尖锐，卡斯迪奥也听出了他声音里占有性的咆哮，意味着“如果有人让你困扰了我会立刻炒掉他”。

　　　　  
　　“没有，我们关系很好。而且我们工作的时候别用阿尔法的语调。这让我分心。”

　　  
　　迪恩挑了挑眉。“好的，长官。”

　　  
　　说真的，欧米茄习性唯一影响卡斯迪奥工作生活的地方，就是迪恩时不时地会用那种声调，让他忍不住腿软。还有，迪恩看着他时，脸上挂着不可思议的笑，大大的双眼清晰地表现出“妈呀那太棒了我真为你自豪”，而卡斯迪奥就会洋溢着快乐，他体内的欧米伽会猛烈摇着不存在的尾巴，他得努力抗争，才能不垂下头看着桌子。

　　  
　　因为迪恩是那么令人惊叹，他总是如此。他作风强硬，却深得大家信任。如果迪恩火力全开的话，他能劝服甚至是最谨慎的投资者对他有信心。他的那种自信让人觉得安心可靠，然后你就会发现他已经扫开一切障碍闯了进来，得到了他要的，而你没有采取任何行动，就让他拿走了。卡斯迪奥已经被吸入迪恩的魅力漩涡，而他总是乐于看到这事再发生在别人身上。

　　  
　　即使有迪恩那边的人认为，他们的律师花在桑多瓦的时间和他们一样多这件事很奇怪，他们也没有说什么。而且鉴于他们在一起工作的时间总是成果明显，也没有人抱怨。

　　  
　　不，真正的忧患都是来自卡斯迪奥那边的——因为即使他能保守秘密，他的气味却不能。

　　  
　　“我的天啊，你不是来真的吧。”

 

　　“你在说什么呢。”卡斯迪奥说谎了，绕过安娜，装作自己忙碌于安娜带给他的文件中。

　　  
　　“你真的这么做了。”  
　

　　“我没有，而且还有其他更重要的事，比起我是不是似乎有所谓的——”

　　  
　　“所谓的！你全身上下都是他的气味！”  
　

　　“和……某个客户有所谓的关系——”  
　　　　

　　“是迷人的那个。”  
　　

　　“更重要的就是，到底要怎么样，才能让你守口如瓶，尤其是别告诉乌列尔或撒迦利亚说，还有拉斐尔。”

　　  
　　“你想贿赂我吗，诺瓦克先生？”安娜笑了起来，靠着桌子向前倾去，一脸阴谋。她眼睛里发出危险的光。

　　  
　　“没有，”卡斯迪奥用他最冷静，最不带感情色彩的声音说，但也十分清楚安娜才不会被糊弄住。“我只是想指出，谣言，即使它们没有什么根据，也能非常具有杀伤力。既然温彻斯特先生是我们最重要的客户，而且我们都不想做任何会让温彻斯特先生尴尬的事，我将非常感谢如果你不让任何这些谣言——”  
　　

　　“没有根据的谣言？”  
　　

　　“——对，没错——不让这些没有根据的谣言传到拉斐尔的耳朵里。”他停顿了，然后加了一句：“拜托了。”  
　　

　　“嗯。”她向后靠在他的桌子上，一副深思熟虑的样子。“我能有一辆公车吗？”  
　　

　　“安娜，作为同事，我很欣赏尊重你，但老天在上，别让我杀了你。你不是已经有车了吗？”  
　　

　　“是啊，但那不是豪华车型。”  
　　

　　“我也不开豪华车啊！”  
　　

　　“如果宝马出了环保车型，你肯定就想要了。再说，你该担心的不是我。这层楼的每个变异人都能在你身上闻到他。你知道的，他很突出。”  
　

　　“我知道。”卡斯迪奥磨牙，“这是个问题。”

　　  
　　“好吧，”她露出甜美的笑，“阿尔法们从没怎么吸引我，我觉得估计他们也没怎么吸引你。温彻斯特先生不像是你喜欢的类型。我估计，世事难料，你永远都说不准会发生什么。但你放心吧——我不会告诉任何人的。”

 

　　“真的？”卡斯迪奥马上感激地说。  
　　　　

　　“我发誓。而且我会尽全力阻止所有我听到的谣言。但我不知道能做多少——自从十七岁之后我就再也没见过那样的吻痕了。而且我也不知道，你能怎么样去掩饰那个味道。”

　　  
　　卡斯迪奥喷味道浓烈的须后水喷了一个星期，那味道太重，连非变异人群都为此皱鼻。

　　  
　　然而，这些担忧还是让他阴沉而焦虑，他意识到了，但控制不了。

　　  
　　“我会告诉拉斐尔，我只要你为我工作。”当卡斯迪奥那天怒气冲冲地回家时，迪恩就这样说。“很简单。问题解决。”

　　  
　　“那什么也解决不了。我不想靠一个阿尔法来为我解决事情。无意冒犯。”

　　  
　　“没事。像你这种工作，有这么多这种规则很累人吧？”

　　  
　　“是的。”卡斯迪奥强调道。“但我想过几年我可能会找个合伙人，如果我没把这桩业务搞砸的话。我不能有‘睡客户上位的欧米伽’这种名声。”

 

　　“你没有在睡你那些客户——你只是睡了我。除非你有什么想跟我坦白的？”迪恩从他的手提电脑里抬起头，假装一脸担心。  
　

　　卡斯迪奥夸张地倒进沙发里。“所有人都会觉得我拿到合同是因为我和你上床了。”

　　　  
　　“好吧，我不清楚你们是怎么做事的，但那样不是听起来感觉你还有点……厉害？诶，别那样翻白眼，你会扭伤眼睛的。”

　　  
　　迪恩断然拒绝忍受他浓烈的须后水：“喂，别。”

　　  
　　但是，安娜说到做到，什么事也没发生。就算卡斯迪奥能感觉到迪恩的气味在他头发里，衣服里，皮肤里，还有呼吸里，拉斐尔并没有一脸沉痛地把他叫到他办公室去，撒迦利亚也没带着看穿一切的坏笑在走廊里靠近他。卡斯迪奥确信撒迦利亚是所有坏消息的天线。就算有人想揭穿他，没人真的这么做了，就算真的有了谣言，似乎也并没有传到拉斐尔耳朵里。

卡斯迪奥开始放松了一些。也许是因为他现在地位够高了，所以没有同事会在他面前说三道四，连合同部的内奥米都没有说什么。也许是因为迪恩•温彻斯特是一个特别重要的客户，大家不敢得罪他。如果这是一个公开的秘密，那至少它还是个秘密。  
　　  
　　“所有人都知道，这是当然的。”  
　　  
　　“安娜！”  
　　  
　　“那不然呢？这他妈可是迪恩•温彻斯特。不管什么时候，只要他进来我都能闻到那种电力。这太疯狂了。”  
　　  
　　“就……天啊，你能在休息时间再来找我吗，拜托？”  
　　  
　　“你这是约我开房的意思吗？”  
　　  
　　“安娜！”  
　　  
　　“诺瓦克，你已经陷得太深啦，就算是普通人也该看的出来你已经结成伴侣了。”  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥猛地抬起头，速度太快，他不知道自己有没有扭到哪里。“我没有结成伴侣。”  
　　  
　　“没有？这都几个月了！”安娜闭上眼深吸一口气，跨过工作场合的适当距离靠得更近了。“哈，我能发誓不说的……好吧，算你没有。有时在一定距离之外，也分辨不出来。行了。真是个走在时代前沿的欧米茄。那么，你们在他的办公室搞过了吗？”  
　　  
　　不过，总的来说，安娜的知情让生活轻松了一些。尽管她小小的敲诈和时不时的逗弄——她似乎认为既然她挖掘出了卡斯迪奥这个足以毁了他职业道路的秘密，她有权知道任何她想知道的，关于迪恩•温彻斯特的私密信息——她内心确实是支持他的。支持到会给他买一小瓶相当好的须后水作为道歉礼物。  
　　  
　　这也意味着，她会帮卡斯迪奥解决一些特殊的【专业衣服褶皱】，这都是因为偷偷和阿尔法约会而造成的。  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥和撒迦利亚正在拉斐尔的办公室里讨论新的企业合并，这时安娜机智地轻轻敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉打扰你，先生，但诺瓦克先生收到一个紧急来电。”  
　　  
　　安娜面无表情，但卡斯迪奥并没有在等什么紧急来电，而且他也知道，在星期一早上11：30，能让安娜为了一个秘密电话把他从和拉斐尔的会议里拉出来的，只有一个原因。  
　　  
　　“谢谢，安娜。抱歉，先生。”卡斯迪奥起身，趁拉斐尔还没来得及甩脸之前赶快逃了出去。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”他领头走回他的办公室，一出了会被人听到的范围，卡斯迪奥就问道。  
　　  
　　安娜把他的手机推给他。那么，这就不是来电了。屏幕上面有一条来自迪恩助理的短信。卡斯迪奥挑起眉，责问地看了安娜一眼，并从她那拿起手机。“你和亚当还互相发短信了？来说我们的小话？”  
　　  
　　“就读上面的内容吧，欧米伽。”  
　　  
　　“别那样叫我——这不好笑。”但他还是读了对话。  
　　  
　　安娜：老大怎么样啊？  
　　  
　　亚当：老大今早比平时更暴躁。  
　　  
　　亚当：你是变异人——有什么建议吗？  
　　  
　　安娜：买杯星巴克？  
　　  
　　  
　　安娜：祝好运。  
　　  
　　亚当：哈哈  
　　  
　　亚当：求救，求救。财务部错过了提交期限。温彻斯特发飙了。  
　　  
　　亚当：更新：温彻斯特非常生气。我怕死。求援助。  
　　  
　　亚当：x＿x  
　　  
　　安娜：哭唧唧。  
　　  
　　安娜：不过，又不是你的错。  
　　  
　　亚当：不是，但我就在他面前。  
　　  
　　安娜：可以让卡斯过去。你就说自己要去买点曲别针。让野兽分心。  
　　  
　　亚当：哈哈。我现在宁愿给欧米茄工作也不要给阿尔法工作。温生气的时候太可怕了。  
　　  
　　安娜：公平点说，诺瓦克也是这样。我还不是给他工作呢，我给他老板工作。  
　　  
　　亚当：随便啦  
　　  
　　亚当：操蛋。温刚刚挂了辛格公关部人员的电话。  
　　  
　　亚当：肯定得有人来搞定那个，赌十刀那个人是我。  
　　  
　　亚当：你确定他们今早没有吵架吗？温平时不是这样的。通常一天就只对我吼一次——这还没到中午呢，现在都三次了。  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥从手机上抬起头，一半烦躁一半困惑。他皱眉看向安娜心照不宣的凝视。“好吧，不可能是那样的。他一般会短信我。”  
　　  
　　这是真的：迪恩一般会让卡斯迪奥知道，确保他们两个都能及时回家。除非……哦，迪恩今天进入发情期可真不方便——他和维克多有个重要会面。卡斯迪奥看了看手表。不，连回到卡斯迪奥公寓的时间都没有。迪恩一直拖着，现在太晚了——可能他觉得他能硬生生忍过去。之前作为单身阿尔法，他一定一直是这么做的，可能以为没事，现在也能忍过去吧。  
　　  
　　蠢死了，卡斯迪奥发现自己不无喜爱地这样想着。  
　　  
　　“迪恩还在工作吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　“亚当说是的。”  
　　  
　　“好的。我们先记着你竟然留意我性生活动态这个烦人的事实——”  
　　  
　　“又不是我弄了一张excel表格，天啊——”  
　　  
　　“晚点见。”  
　　  
　　“要去买曲别针吗？”安娜在他身后喊道。  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥无视了她，走向楼下停车场。  
　　  
　　他没有跑，也没开很快，但他有特殊目的，到达迪恩的办公楼的时间还是创了纪录。他走进正厅，把头发里的雨水甩掉——他总是不记得带伞。在他走向电梯时，几个迪恩的高级职员对他点头打招呼了  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥也也点头打回招呼，并试图压住快要蔓延到整张脸上的傻笑。  
　　  
　　专业点，他得看起来专业点。冷静。甚至厌烦。  
　　  
　　再说了，他为自己享受这个时刻感到有些愧疚。  
　　  
　　电梯叮地一声，卡斯迪奥大步走出电梯，有事在身的样子，就像他平时的样子。他飞快地扫过前厅，但亚当不在他的办公桌上，估计逃去安全的地方或者星巴克了。很好。透过毛玻璃他能看见有几个人在他们的办公室里，但整层楼很安静；这差不多是午餐时间了。这更好了。  
　　  
　　这是他们的基本原则之一：不在工作的时候乱搞。  
　　  
　　迪恩知道卡斯迪奥喜欢在工作和玩乐之间划出界限，越明晰越好。他们的关系和两个人的职业都有很大的牵连，但卡斯迪奥是最容易因此而受到伤害的。虽然迪恩没有空白条约让他随心所欲，但他是老大，所有员工都会选择视而不见。但对卡斯迪奥就不是这样了。在办公室来一发可能很不错，但迪恩不想就为了感觉“不错”，去做什么会危及到卡斯迪奥的事。  
　　  
　　但这不代表卡斯迪奥不能这么做。  
　　  
　　就算卡斯迪奥不记得迪恩办公室的路，他也不需要指路——他可以跟着他的鼻子走。  
　　  
　　他敲了敲门，但没等回复就开门进去了。  
　　  
　　哇哦。好大一股发情期的气味。  
　　  
　　气味的强度让卡斯迪奥眨了眨眼，他能感觉到那气味深深渗入他的肌肉。  
　　  
　  
　　迪恩从办公桌上抬起头，激动紧绷，很明显心情很差。卡斯迪奥看着他的脸明显从“你他妈想要什么，我很忙”变成了“噢。”  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥向后靠着门直到它关上。他故意用手上了锁。“迪恩，”他说着，平常得就像他们在进行会议，检查一些文件。  
　　  
　　看到迪恩做了几次深呼气来稳定自己，卡斯迪奥也被影响了。  
　　  
　　尽管你在破小说和杂志里看过那些鬼话，但阿尔法实际上是可以控制他们的发情的——他们不像欧米伽热潮时那样脆弱。但卡斯迪奥注意到了——他意识到在他们在一起的这几个月，迪恩的发情越来越频繁。  
　　  
　　他开始流汗了，就一点点，看起来又焦虑又饥渴。他向后靠去，远离桌子，双手紧绷着放在身前，好像他不敢动一样。“老天，卡斯，你不该来这的。”他停顿了一下，然后安静地说：“我没想叫你来。”  
　　  
　　“别天啊天的，”卡斯迪奥说。他本来想说得“柔和”点的，但迪恩气味里的东西扰乱他的脑子，让他的话听起来更像是“颤抖”。  
　　  
　　“你怎么没给我发短信？”他轻柔地问。  
　　  
　　一阵愧疚的停顿。  
　　  
　　“迪恩。”  
　　  
　　“你说你这周一直在忙合并的谈判。我不想打扰你。”  
　　  
　　“你真贴心。”  
　　  
　　“卡斯。谁告诉你的？”  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥耸了耸肩。“人呗。”  
　　  
　　“卡斯，”迪恩沉重地呼吸，一只手抚过自己头发。卡斯迪奥都闻得到他外套下的衬衣哪里被汗湿了。  
　　  
　　天啊，迪恩穿西装的样子太迷人了……  
　　  
　　“我们不做……这个。”迪恩说，但这更像是陈述观察结果，而不是争辩。在发情的时候，当事情涉及到卡斯迪奥，迪恩能变的相当固执。他呼吸沉重，下颌鼓起一块肌肉。  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥笑了，他控制不住。“别跟我争。我现在在这了，不是吗？没关系的。”他察看了一下手表。“在你和维克多的会议前，我们有34分钟。”  
　　  
　　迪恩盯着他。  
　　  
　　“你确定？”  
　　  
　　“我说了，没关系的。”卡斯迪奥说着，试图把他语调中的期待保持在最小值，让自己听起来轻柔点。他意识到他正在诱哄。  
　　  
　　如果是之前的话，迪恩也许会拒绝，但现在他就只是看着卡斯迪奥，长久，凶狠，又饥渴。  
　　  
　　沉默在他们之间盘旋，沉重且有力。  
　  
　　“半个小时。”  
　　  
　　“没错。”  
　　  
　　“过来。”  
　　  
　　卡斯迪奥露齿一笑。“有本事你来抓我啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

作者注：

对于第二章末尾的卡肉我很抱歉——我本来打算两章一起发，但是这章其实还需要再看看。相信我，我不是故意让你们等肉的。:)

 

正文：

卡斯迪奥热潮期时的性爱是那种能让他感到安慰和放心的性爱——让他确定他是一个好孩子，确定他没有毛病，确定迪恩喜欢他本来的样子。卡斯迪奥在热潮期的时候，他很脆弱，迪恩总是小心待他。

这并不是那种性爱。

“哦，操。”迪恩呻吟着，声音粗粝，充满激情和崇敬。他的呼吸又热又湿，喷在卡斯的耳朵上，而且明显太过投入，没法把持音量。

办公室的门关上了并落了锁，在卡斯迪奥的脑海深处他明白他们需要安静点，这非常重要，因为有人会听到的，但他现在无法把这想法表达出来。

 

他唯一能说出的句子是：“用力，迪恩！”

迪恩咕哝着遵从了，卡斯迪奥因为猛然搏动的挺弄开始喘息。与他和迪恩往常进行时那样温柔慵懒的节奏不同——这次的感觉充满了焦不可耐、饥渴和原始冲动，而且会持续到明天早上。

迪恩全力以赴。卡斯迪奥被压制在桌子上，腹部顶着桌面，屁股被迪恩坚硬的臀部拱在桌子边。他们的裤子只被脱到能让迪恩进入的程度，润滑也只有一点点，但这已经是迪恩在把卡斯迪奥翻过来之前能做的全部了。卡斯迪奥的皮带扣压在了的大腿上，他的腿在颤抖，因不能张得更开而疼痛，他没法把裤子脱得足够低——所有这些细节现在都已经无关紧要了。

迪恩正拼命顶着他，卡斯迪奥抓住桌子边缘的手握得更紧了。迪恩粗壮的的上臂横在他的背上，毫不费力地把他压着。尽管迪恩的手和他的后背之间隔着三层衣服，卡斯迪奥仍可以感觉到他的热度，能感觉到他的手指抓着他外套的布料，能够感觉到迪恩在这样干自己时无法抑制的手臂的颤抖。

“卡斯，”迪恩说道，声音低沉而下流。

实木桌子随着每次冲击颤动着，笔和文件散落在房间各处，皱巴巴的纸被他的手指撕得稀烂，这都不重要，因为迪恩是完美的老二正用力而坚挺地在他体内滑动，不为这剧烈的疼痛而呻吟已经让他竭尽全力了。润滑不够，但这也没关系。

这里乱成一团，声音太大，摩擦感几乎让人无法忍受，而卡斯迪奥抑制不住脸上的笑容。他不确定他是因为看着迪恩这样失控而愉悦，还是被迪恩的兴奋间接导致的兴奋，总之卡斯迪奥喜欢迪恩在发情期的样子。

“你就这点本事了吗？”卡斯迪奥喘着气说道。他自己的手又湿又滑，撑在桌面上，但他重新调整了一下它们的支撑点，用身体迎合迪恩下一次的冲刺。被迪恩牢牢压在身下时想要迎合很困难，但他的努力得到了回报——出乎意料的角度变化让迪恩惊讶地咆哮出来，他更加卖力，撞得卡斯迪奥眼冒金星。

迪恩把卡斯迪奥的裤子又往下拉了些，把他的腿分开，哦没错，这样好多了——但是卡斯迪奥来不及放松。

“你——觉得——你很——聪明哈！”迪恩粗声粗气地在他的耳边咆哮，用臀部残忍地一下又一下地撞击。

卡斯迪奥自己的阴茎被桌子尖锐的折角压得有些疼，但是听到迪恩声音中的粗暴，纯粹的欢愉立刻传遍全身，令他颤抖。他的阿尔法浑身是汗，咆哮着，即将高潮，卡斯迪奥弯下身，决心帮他一把。

他扭过头笑，“我当然聪明，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我很聪明，你知道的。”

在迪恩发情时，卡斯迪奥是最有精力的受方，一部分是因为卡斯迪奥从没学过温和处事的方法，但更多是因为迪恩被挑战时总是变得无比惊人。

迪恩毫不犹豫。他抓着卡斯迪奥的后脖颈把他拉起来——不会伤害他，但是他能忍受的极限了——然后吻了他。他的嘴唇滚烫，惩罚性地亲吻着卡斯迪奥的唇，几乎要将其擦伤了。

迪恩尖利的牙齿就在卡斯迪奥的喉咙上，但是卡斯迪奥完全信任他。迪恩从来没有咬过他。有点轻啮细啃，有的，但不是电影中那种牙齿都陷进去的激情深咬。迪恩让他的牙刮擦着卡斯迪奥的脖子，而卡斯迪奥就随他去了，他知道自己没什么好怕的。

扑面而来的气味令人难以置信：迪恩闻起来像是愤怒，像是惊雷，像是投向冰崖的雨燕。他闻起来像是闪电炸开前的超高温。身体里充满迪恩的气味让待在迪恩的臂弯里的卡斯迪奥感觉充满力量，他忍不住去想象血管里正奔腾着欲望的迪恩现在是什么感觉。

 

这就是迪恩，强大，主导又迷人，而且他想要卡斯迪奥。而且该死的不论什么，不管他想要什么，卡斯迪奥都会给他的。迪恩想要他，迪恩这样强烈地渴望他，再没有什么东西能带给卡斯迪奥这样的感受了。

 

迪恩抬起身，卡斯迪奥忍不住惊叹：他的目光暗沉，一滴汗沿着他的眉毛流下，他美极了。他们之间的空气迸发着火花。

“你是想要操我，还是这样玩一整天？”卡斯迪奥小声说道，尽可能深地挖掘着，试图寻找迪恩心灵深处吸引他的地方，那个他很少到达，也很少允许自己去的地方。

迪恩没让他失望。把自己的全部重量都压在卡斯身上后，迪恩恢复了他鞭子一样尖锐的冲刺，这让卡斯迪奥的喉咙里发出各种声音——他以前都不知道自己还能这样叫。

“哦！哦，天哪！”卡斯迪奥被迪恩撞得松开了抓着桌子的手，把一些什么掉到了地上。他和桌子紧密贴合，毫无缝隙，无处可逃，这里只有他和迪恩，而迪恩压得太紧，卡斯迪奥被压得几乎无法呼吸。迪恩滚烫的呼吸吹在他耳边，上臂压着他的后背，带着沉重和危险的味道回荡在他的脑内。

卡斯迪奥能感觉到，迪恩在他体内抽动的时候，血液温度越来越高。随着那美味的阴茎的每次冲击，卡斯迪奥知道迪恩即将高潮。

他用湿漉漉的手抓住迪恩的手腕，“沙发，我们得去沙发上。”

迪恩用太阳穴紧贴住卡斯迪奥的，大脑因发情而无法运作，“不，需要——我要——”

“迪恩，去沙发，现在！”

 

无论迪恩的阿尔法本能对他的影响有多大，卡斯迪奥的影响都更甚。迪恩抽搐着猛地停下，让卡斯迪奥因为失去而大声哭喊，然后他退了出来。卡斯迪奥还没来得及用颤抖的双腿站起来，迪恩就抓住了他。走到桌子只要几步远，到沙发也只需再多几步。胡乱摸索了几秒钟之后——“外套迪恩，来吧，让我把你外套脱掉——”然后卡斯迪奥躺好了，像个乖孩子一样，他笑了起来，因为迪恩发出了原始的呻吟。迪恩站好，然后——哦上帝啊没错，他回到了卡斯迪奥体内，就像他本该做的那样，用力冲刺，热乎乎的结重重拍打着卡斯迪奥生殖腔的入口处。

 

迪恩的气味进入了他的肺里，一只手放在他的背上，另一只粗鲁地圈着他的阴茎，哦，天啊，这不该感觉这么好，但确实好极了。这感觉美妙得无法形容——它美好到简直不真实——

“卡斯，我快要——卡斯——”

“没事，有我呢，迪恩，有我呢……继续……”

卡斯迪奥并不脆弱，但他没法抵挡迪恩的高潮，至少在他发情期的时候不行，他让迪恩把他放下来，让迪恩用火热湿润的精液填满了他，结颤抖着贴在他的屁股蛋上，他在迪恩身下因为快感溃不成军。

迪恩的高潮狠狠地冲击卡斯迪奥的大脑——他自己的高潮是随后才来的，简单而温和，像是由迪恩的气味冲刷全身带来的满足感发出的叹息。

不过，没有结的进入——成结是完成标记的伴侣才会做的事。

卡斯迪奥感到熟悉的愧疚感堆积在心里，他努力撇开了这个想法。

不是这里，不是今天。他们这样做才安全。

经过几分钟放肆的喘气后，卡斯迪奥向后握住了迪恩的手，迪恩握紧了他，呻吟着。卡斯迪奥略邪恶地笑了起来，用不知道哪来的力气，他尽力把屁股抬高，然后收紧。

“啊，操！”迪恩嘶嘶地说道，又重重射了一发。

卡斯迪奥没法看到迪恩的脸，但他想象得到——那双绿色的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了，但一瞬间又紧闭上，丰润嘴唇张开发出一声叹息。

卡斯迪奥在迪恩的身下全身颤抖，最后终于投降了。迪恩把卡斯迪奥的手抓在手心里，卡斯迪奥等着两人从各自的高潮中平静下来。

他已经感觉到身体有几处被拉伤了。几个小时后，他会感到疼痛的。不过这很值得。

阿尔法的发情跟欧米茄的热潮不同。它们很短暂，相比起来也并不痛苦，但它们来势汹涌——有时这会阻碍阿尔法在专业领域拔得头筹。大多数现代工作场所并不能满足紧急性爱的需求。

尽管如此，他们在一起之后，迪恩第一次发情并不是这样的。

卡斯迪奥必须承认自己不太期待迪恩发情。他回想起自己并不愉快的发情经历，但马上强迫自己冷静下来：这是迪恩，迪恩是那个亲自给他做了书柜的人；是那个会和他争论卡通节目的人；从未想过因为他们开始约会，而要求卡斯迪奥辞掉工作。迪恩，那个爱喝卡斯迪奥做的咖啡的人；那个他一累得开始捏鼻梁，就逼他去喝水的人。

无论卡斯迪奥对什么事有所顾忌，在他能说出来之前，迪恩总是已经先想到了。他总是会考虑卡斯迪奥的个人意愿，与他交流，并对此纠缠不休，就算这事决定好了，迪恩在做的时候还是会小心谨慎，甚至近乎不情愿。卡斯迪奥很确定，如果他没有彻底思考成熟的话，他那个时候肯定会因此爱上这个阿尔法。当他们确立关系差不多一个月后，迪恩就迎来了发情期，卡斯迪奥不得不稍微哄哄他，才说服迪恩相信卡斯是真的愿意帮他，之后他们也没有更进一步的发展。

而卡斯迪奥，出乎他自己的意料，发现这很……好吧，有趣。他不是那个失控的人，但迪恩也不是，不算是——就像大多数阿尔法那样，发情只是个借口。知道迪恩想要他、看到迪恩高潮，很令他激动。但是卡斯迪奥最喜欢的部分，还是看着迪恩的手在事后从握紧的拳头放松成平摊的手掌。

这样的迪恩啊。

卡斯迪奥慢慢支起身子，他的手臂因为之前撑着桌子还颤巍巍的，他转过身面对他的阿尔法躺着。

“嗨，”迪恩粗声说，他抬起一只沉重的手，把头发从他的欧米茄脸上拨开。

卡斯迪奥笑了，“嗨。”

他的手滑下去，按摩迪恩被忽视的结，它仍然又肿又紫。迪恩嘶了一声——他的阴茎还很敏感，“抱歉，抱歉。”卡斯迪奥悄声说道，歉意的吻落在迪恩的脖子上和喉结下的凹陷处。他用手指温柔地裹住颤抖的肉块，极缓地收紧裹在那滑腻的结上的力道。

他对上迪恩的眼睛，手开始温柔地移动，力道不轻，却刚刚好。迪恩亲了亲他，卡斯迪奥把他最后一次高潮挤了出去，现在又敏感又疼。

迪恩射精时对着卡斯迪奥的衬衫发出了一声叹息。

这个样子的迪恩真好看。

时光飞速流逝。

“对了，”最后，卡斯迪奥温柔地说，“听说你今天很生气，怎么了？”

欧米茄的热潮期与一系列复杂的健康指标和繁殖力相关，但阿尔法的发情却是响应型的，很简单。他们可能被伴侣空窗、气味，甚至只是强烈的情绪勾起来，而迪恩的情况最近在变糟。

迪恩把鼻子压在卡斯迪奥的脖子上，深吸着他在那里找到的气味，“是啊，”他叹了口气，“我得跟亚当道歉了。”

卡斯迪奥亲吻着他的手，“你还好吗？你想要什么？”他声音很低，因为迪恩仍处于高潮后的恢复中。他得感到被需要，来缓和阿尔法强大的保护本能，“你需要什么？”

“你，”迪恩抱怨着，声调古怪地高昂，“你，你，你。”他懒洋洋地啃着卡斯迪奥的肩膀，卡斯迪奥笑了。迪恩有时候就像一个大型小屁孩。

卡斯迪奥把手指插进迪恩茂盛的短发中，“好吧，你已经有我了。”


	4. Chapter 4

迪恩打算慢慢来。

好吧，他俩第一次见面就因为热潮发生了关系，这个慢慢来可能得再议。

迪恩习惯按自己的步调来做事。他喜欢把自己当成一个普通人，或许有时有点阿尔法，但绝不是一个传统意义上的阿尔法。他很清楚身为一名阿尔法意味着世人不寻常的目光和对待，这一点可能或多或少帮助了他，但他还是更习惯按自己的方式处事。他喜欢发掘自己想要的东西，然后将其化为现实。

可卡斯的事却没这么简单。

一切从一开始就如此顺利，迪恩都没开口询问的想法，他直接认定一切都好。

可如果卡斯还不能接受一场重要谈话——如果他还是保持沉默，惧怕结合——那他们还是慢慢来吧。保持轻松。

而且，卡斯很直白；他一般不会向迪恩隐瞒事情。如果卡斯没开口，那他就是还没准备好，简单易懂。

与此同时，卡斯高效率地搬了进来。

“你这里更好，”他耸耸肩，落落大方的承认道。

这还真是毫无疑问。他俩不怎么谈钱，但迪恩的资产确实比卡斯多。

“说起来，”迪恩徒劳地在他的衣柜里翻找，“我觉得你大部分的东西都在这了。你占领了我的衣柜——我那些领带都死哪去了？”

“在柜门后头。不，不，别戴那条——谁告诉你穿那套西装可以系红领带的？”

“红领带可是百搭款。”

卡斯皱起脸，像是在努力把迪恩的回答从时空连续体上清除掉。“从我那些灰色的里面拿一条吧。”

还没等迪恩的反应，卡斯就从迪恩的手里拽走了那条红色领带，然后往他脖上系上另一条，熟练地给这条真丝织物打起结。

“当心喽——再这么伺候我，你就该和我共建爱巢啦。”

卡斯回敬他一个白眼。

一起生活不是问题，因为卡斯很整洁，也很细心。不过当还有文件等着去看的时候，和对方一整天拥抱依偎在一起的想法对他来说简直无法忍耐，就像恶魔遇上圣水，可事实上他们能够对此开玩笑，这意味着卡斯是放松的，也意味着迪恩是可以放松的。

阿尔法应该好好照顾自己的伴侣。迪恩并不赞同学院派认为的欧米茄需要伴侣的宠爱，就算他赞同这一观点，他十分确定卡斯会因此揍他一顿。但他是个阿尔法，他理应去了解卡斯是否快乐。

他需要去知道他的伴侣——呃，不管卡斯是什么，他已经和伴侣相差无几——被照顾得很好。

有时，在某个迪恩先于卡斯醒来的稀有清晨，他会翻个身看着卡斯安宁的睡容，他的胸口会为此愉悦地收紧抽痛，那是近乎于抽泣的感觉。他的，他的，他的。卡斯是属于他的。

如果卡斯不想结合，不想要那份血液上的连结，这都无所谓——迪恩不在意这些。这些都不算什么。那种古老的玩意儿和他们之间的关系没有半点瓜葛。

凌晨两点的关键时刻叫的披萨外卖；卡斯手里还拿着平板就靠着他在沙发上睡着的样子；迪恩工作到很晚时卡斯气鼓鼓的（因为迪恩要是没得到充分睡眠就会头疼）却仍将他的咖啡换成橙汁，就为他就能获得足够的维他命C；卡斯和他枕头大战，打得像两个不可理喻的青少年——他们之间的关系发展得再好不过了。

即使没有血液连结，他们也能如此幸福。

在他俩第一次共度的夜晚，卡斯就告诉他自己不喜欢标记腺体。的确，如果迪恩就那么咬上去，对方会忍受那份疼痛和绝望，但迪恩感受到了卡斯身体的僵硬，闻到了对方气息里凄凉的屈服，他不想再让卡斯有这样的感受。仅此而已。

只是……结合同时也意味着承诺、关爱和共享未来，虽然这些词正常情况下迪恩不会用，甚至脑子里都没想过，可如果说他不期望这样的事，那他一定在撒谎。

但卡斯对于结合的话题非常的忌讳。

纵然他爱卡斯爱到无可救药。

纵然卡斯也爱着他。

迪恩不是笨蛋——他知道卡斯一直在逃避勾画一个和自己在一起的未来。对于一个长期计划包括对客户的大量资产和严肃的职位晋升的负责男人来说，“不去想”可是一个非常大的红灯。

所以迪恩在放慢脚步。

事与愿违，明明搬到了一起，可不知怎的他们见面的次数却更少了。卡斯手上桑多瓦公司的案头工作终于减少到一个稳定的流量，但又有新账目需要他忙。最近他开始为处理资金的流入而在公司待到很晚。虽然每天晚上卡斯温暖的身体贴在他背上是很慰藉的事，但迪恩更迫切需要的，是他们在清醒时增进感情的宝贵时间。

这么想着，他突然记起卡斯今晚的会议预定在六点半结束。他推掉自己桌上的那些工作，告诉亚当他不再接听任何电话，当卡斯回来把钥匙扔进门厅里的小碗时，他正用炉子热饭。

卡斯随意地把他的东西扔到地板上，扯掉身上的西装外套，背朝上埋进了沙发里。

“糟糕的一天？”迪恩问道，从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒。

卡斯模糊不清地嘟哝了几声，但听起来不是什么好话。

“你埋在靠枕里说话我听不清，你个笨蛋。”

他用冰凉的啤酒罐轻敲卡斯满是汗液的脖颈。卡斯哼了哼，把头稍稍抬了起来。

“给我。等等——迪恩——这是康胜的，”他发出控告，“你居然买了康胜的？你怎么可以这样对我？”

“这个牌子便宜，卡斯，”迪恩坐到茶几上。他打开自己那罐喝了一大口。

“我知道你的公司上个季度赚了多少——你明明可以买更好的。”

“不过是啤酒。它的味道和你喜欢的什么微酿啤酒一模一样。”

卡斯迪奥张开嘴正准备反击，随即意识到迪恩是在刺激他。他摇摇头慢慢地品了一口，然后做了个鬼脸。

“迪恩，我爱你，但这尝起来和尿一个味儿。”

“这是个老习惯了，”迪恩微笑着解释道，因为即便“我爱你”对于他们都是一个新鲜词语，可由卡斯说出口时却如同世上最自然不过的事。“我买便宜啤酒是因为我爸总是买便宜的，不是因为我品味差。”说着，他从茶几上起身挪到沙发上卡斯的头旁边。

这个是卡斯的沙发，从他那现在几乎空荡荡的公寓搬来的——卡斯执意如此。他可不想坐在迪恩难受的沙发上，再来一场奈飞（Netflix）出品电视剧的马拉松了。迪恩说卡斯总是抱怨，但他不得不承认一起窝在沙发上时，沙发的框架不会致力于损害你的脊背是件愉快的事。

迪恩的手用力摩挲着卡斯的头发。“说吧。你现在处于哪种坏心情？”

“普通的那一个。”

“我是说，你是想在生气的时候一个人安静会儿，还是你想我给你按摩按摩脖子然后对我倾诉下？”

卡斯用头顶顶迪恩的大腿。“大概你应该按摩我的脖子，然后我会原谅你让我喝地沟水的罪行。”

于是，头部按摩提进了议程。

“亏我还给你做饭了，你个忘恩负义的人。”他笑着开口，但卡斯不理他，继续用头顶他大腿。

迪恩的手滑向卡斯衣领下那片敏感的肌肤，轻轻触碰着。他的手指轻缓地覆上对方精瘦的后颈，喉部下方的两侧和耳后，然后按摩了起来。他的手指穿过浓密的头发，迅速给卡斯做了个发型，愉悦地把对方的头发往相反的方向拉扯。

迪恩感到卡斯脖子上的紧张感逐渐散去，还闻出他的气息变得平稳而温暖。

“所以发生了什么？”他开口问道，指尖抚过卡斯的肌肤。

迪恩不确定卡斯是否听见了他的疑问，但过了一会，卡斯叹了口气。“没什么，真的，”他回答说，声音低沉像是有所隐瞒，那太过老练，迪恩敏感地察觉到了什么。“不过是单调的一天罢了。只是我和你的一个同事……发生了点分歧。”

“分歧？你？不可能。”

“呃，本质上来说，也不算分歧。”

“是和戈登？”

“没错，所以我才不想和你说的。我知道你中意他。”卡斯伸展了下四肢然后翻了个身，以便迪恩可以接着按摩他的斜方肌。

迪恩皱起眉。他确实喜欢戈登——他们是老交情了。虽然有时固执己见，但是个可靠的伙伴，是团队里一个不错的人选。。

“发生了什么？”

“不是什么要紧的事，”卡斯平淡地回答。看来迪恩把他的坏脾气全按摩走了。“就是老样子。他开了个低级的笑话，说了些趴在地上之类的蠢话，我没理他，试着让话题回到正轨，他让我放轻松，别像个傲慢的生育者，我没跟他计较，然后——”

迪恩忍不住打断了他，“他叫你什么？”

卡斯翻个身仰躺着，迪恩惊讶地发现对方的脸上居然露出了微笑，“怎么，之前没听过？他在开玩笑。可能如果我让他注意点的话，他会说他是在开玩笑。”

“你干嘛不这么做？你可不是那种会忍气吞声的人。”

“冒着失去库布里克的风险？他会回到办公室，告诉他们别来找他了。当然，”卡斯沉思地说道，“他也可能只是回到办公室而已，但不管怎样他都会说我是个自命不凡的欧米茄，但那样没什么帮助。不管怎么说，他要进董事会了，周五就大权在握了，不用感谢我。”

迪恩愤怒地喷了口气。“你觉得他是故意的？”

“他当然是故意的。要不是故意的怎么可能说的出那种话。如果你不是故意的，就不会用那种词。”卡斯眉头紧皱看向迪恩，“你对此很不高兴，是不是？”

“我当然会不高兴，卡斯。我不敢相信戈登居然这么说你。”

“我敢相信。”卡斯给了他一个安慰的笑容。“迪恩，这种事多了去了。”

“人们一直用——那种词来形容你？”

“什么词，傲慢？次数还挺多的。”

“卡斯。”

“迪恩，我每天和那些同事还有客户相处，他们因为我是个欧米茄就认为我没什么能力。他们不是混蛋——他们只是普通人罢了。这种事让我生气吗？当然。这不公平吗？当然。但这是工作的一部分。我得去考虑我的客户，还有我的公司。我要做的就是不去计较。相信我，我这周遇到的事情还有比这个更糟的。我还一直和乌列尔工作呢。”卡斯的话像是预先练习过一般，看来这些话他和别人说过很多次。

这个事实只是让事情更糟了。“你对此怎么能这么冷静？”

卡斯握住迪恩的手，安慰地捏了捏。“因为首先，你刚刚给了我一次非同凡响的按摩，其次，我从大学起就和这种混蛋打招呼了。我习惯了。虽然这让人沮丧，但它还是会发生，世界还是在运转。我没想到这会让你这么难受。”

迪恩的手落在卡斯的太阳穴上，按摩着，他说不出话来。因为从某种程度上来说，他知道卡斯工作上会遇到什么，但他并不了解其中的心酸，他本应知道的。现在他在这，对着本不该发生的事气愤不已，而这事还是自己的朋友干的，卡斯还是从容的样子，因为这些事每天都在发生。

“我们放弃库布里克，”他以阿尔法的魄力开口说道。

“别开玩笑了，”卡斯耐心地说。“你知道这你得为此付出多大的代价吗？”

“我不想和那样对你的人有生意上的往来。”

卡斯锐利的视线射向他。“你是因为他侮辱欧米茄生气，还是因为他侮辱了你的男友？”

迪恩顿住了。

“如果你想炒掉所有对欧米茄开过玩笑的人，你的董事会议室就空了。我不是说这种事无所谓，我只是在阐述事实。当今世界的事实。”

迪恩沉默了，陷入到无名的怒火之中。

“可能这么说能让你好受些，”卡斯坐直身子，“你为我的遭遇生气，我很开心。”

“我该不该和戈登谈谈？”

“你觉得这有用？”

“我明白。但你确定我们不可以就这么解约吗？”

“你需要他。”

“好吧，”迪恩感觉束手无策，“这还真是让人难以置信的沮丧。”

“还用你说。”卡斯笑了，“不过虽然很多人对我不友好，但你会在我身边陪我想象之后炒掉他们的样子，这挺好的。”

“所以我们现实中还是不能炒掉他？”

“除非他自己作死。”

晚餐后，卡斯振奋精神开始回复拉斐尔的电话。迪恩洗碗的时候他在打，迪恩跑步回来后他还在打，迪恩洗好澡换好睡衣他仍然在打。

到了十点半，迪恩把卡斯从沙发上拽走，把他推进他们的卧室，然而电话还贴在耳边，他的怀里满是文件。

卡斯依旧沉浸在关于市场波动的对话里，但出于对家庭生活的尊重，他还是坐到了床上，脱掉了自己的鞋子。迪恩觉得此刻能这样已经是不错的胜利了，然后他跑去刷牙。

到了十一点，他的书支在卡斯的肚子上，随后他抬起头。卡斯还是穿着衣服，扣子系得好好的，在清单上粗略地写着什么，眉头紧皱。

“这是近十年最大的一次企业重组，迪恩，”当迪恩开始抱怨卡斯总是熬夜时，卡斯曾这么解释道。“只要我们把这消息多瞒几周，我们就能够从中获利。”

“这是高度机密，诺瓦克，”迪恩听到了拉斐尔的声音。“他们是桑多瓦最大的竞争对手——他们还没做好对大众公布的准备。”迪恩翻了个白眼；这人要么是压力太大，要么就是过于疲惫，也许二者兼有，因为迪恩第三次偷听到他这么说了。以迪恩的理解来看，这整场对话就是翻来覆去那几句。

但卡斯却十分耐心地回应。“是的先生，我明白，我非常赞同您的见解。”他的手掩住话筒，小声对迪恩说，“你没在偷听，是不是，迪恩？”

“没听，绝对没听，”迪恩应了一句，把书翻过一页。

“那就好。不先生，我在这。听着，如果我们能重新回到我之前的想法……”

卡斯是台机器——他可以整晚运作，毫不停歇。

迪恩暗暗叫苦——也许他俩都是机器。两边都没有要停下来的迹象。

“这非常重要，”卡斯低声说道。

“确实如此，”迪恩轻舔卡斯的耳廓。

卡斯一把推开他，附赠一个白眼。他轻声叹气，刚才那一下导致他的文件从他的腿上四下散开，全落在了地板上。他弯腰去捡，但迪恩一只手抱住了他的胸口。

慢慢地，不容拒绝般，迪恩把他推靠在床头板上。

卡斯挑起眉看着他，发出疑问。

“你在干什么？”他开口。

迪恩嘴角弯起，得意地笑着。

“你说我看起来像在干什么？“

他向后挪了一点，盯着对方的眼睛，开始解开卡斯的皮带。

卡斯睁大了双眼。

“迪恩，”他嘘声说道，扭动着臀部，想避开那正解开他裤子拉下拉链的双手，“迪恩！”

迪恩假装不理他。在几个拽拉的动作后，他把卡斯的衬衫推至中腹部，而裤子也褪到了臀下。迪恩露出一个脏兮兮的笑容，慢慢、慢慢地把对方的内裤脱下，阴茎露了出来。

卡斯咬着唇，室内微凉的空气袭向他敏感的肌肤。

电话里，拉斐尔的声音还在不屈不挠地咕哝着。

迪恩没多说什么，他是卡斯阴茎的忠实粉丝——他以前从不热衷于欧米茄这娇小的器官，可只要一牵扯到卡斯，那个柔嫩圆滑又红润，和他精瘦的身体如此不同的器官，迪恩就觉得自己爱意弥漫。

现在，那个器官正开始变得精神起来。

迪恩朝卡斯的腹部印上一吻，对方咽了一口唾沫。他的手按着话筒，小声却重重地说道，“迪恩，你他妈的到底在干什么？”他试着让语气染上愤怒，然而没有成功。“你想让我被公司开除吗？”

“不。”他用鼻子蹭了蹭卡斯温暖的腹部，手指挠着他大腿上稀疏的汗毛，“你把电话挂了？”

“我不会挂我上司的电话。”

“都过了十一点了。”迪恩合情合理地指出，在卡斯大腿内侧又蹭又咬，“干不了什么正事了，何况他只是在发牢骚。”

“我不会挂他的电话。”

迪恩舒舒服服地靠在卡斯的腿上，卡斯的阴茎已经完全挺立起来，兴致高昂，尽管卡斯还在努力把注意力集中在电话上。迪恩在它湿润的头部印下一吻。挑逗的压感让卡斯发出一声克制不住的呻吟。迪恩咧嘴笑起来。

他退开，贴着卡斯的阴茎用力地呼吸，纯粹为了打扰他，接着沉下头，轻而易举地把它含在嘴里。

他觉得自己做得不够，鉴于卡斯的手指绞着他的头发，不知是想把他的头推开还是摁下去。卡斯应该每天都享受这个，他发出的呜咽声是那么有趣，既懊恼又充满情欲。

迪恩松开嘴，在卡斯的双球下方大范围地舔舐。“温彻斯特先生，跟得到一次口活比起来，你男朋友更乐意跟他的上司说话是什么感觉……”

“你这混蛋——我要——”

“诺瓦克？你还在吗？”

迪恩和卡斯僵住了。

电话那头一片沉默。

迪恩看向卡斯的眼睛——有那么一会儿屋子里只剩下卡斯的呼吸声——接着迪恩挑起一边的眉毛。

卡斯咽了口唾沫，然后缓慢地点了点头。他小心翼翼地把电话贴回耳朵上。“我还在，先生。”他用嘶哑的声音说道，视线一直锁定着迪恩，双腿在迪恩手下张得更开了一点。“继续。”

迪恩毫不犹豫。他把卡斯含进嘴里，在卡斯把喘息压在喉头时对自己的欧米茄所拥有的自制力感到十分自豪。

迪恩用舌头绕着卡斯的阴茎打转，故意做得很潦草。他扯着卡斯的裤子，把他的双腿分得更开以便自己动作。他又舔又啜，感到卡斯空出来的那只手伸进他的头发里，卡斯的两腿开始颤抖，他笑起来。

迪恩喜欢用嘴伺候他，但让卡斯接受口交不是个很容易的事。除了那股子“我是欧米茄我有主见”式的自尊心，卡斯有时候还需要被迪恩确实想要给予他快感的诚意所说服。但没关系，迪恩可以用一整天来打动他。

不过从卡斯的反应来看，他用不着费那么大力气。

在他上方，卡斯正英勇地对付着拉斐尔，尽管他的呼吸有些紊乱，回答也开始变得结巴。

迪恩加大筹码。他退开来，擦掉下巴上的涎水。

“你都这么硬了，宝贝。”他呻吟着说，声音很低沉，但足够有力，他要是不小心点就可能会被听到。“我知道你喜欢这个，这让你性致高涨。”他用一只手加大对卡斯阴茎的压迫，一边舔着手指，口水和前液混在一起。

卡斯恶狠狠地看向他时的样子真是美味极了，迪恩感到身体里涌上一阵情欲。他看着卡斯的眼睛，知道卡斯迪奥没法逼他移开他的视线。“你真是个好孩子。”他呢喃道，手往下，一根手指伸入了穴口。这比他们平常要更粗暴，卡斯夹得很紧，决心不让迪恩如意。迪恩缓慢而不依不挠地加入第二根手指，看到了卡斯脸上浮现的潮红。卡斯撑不住了——他双眼半合，发出不连贯的呻吟，与此同时迪恩一边曲起了手指一边用另一只手握住了卡斯的老二，毫不留情地夹击着他。

然而，不知怎的，卡斯依然能保持跟拉斐尔的谈话，呼吸几乎没有乱掉。

“你喜欢这样吗？”迪恩问道，开始在卡斯体内戳刺抚摩，享受着没有润滑液的摩擦感。“我看得出来你喜欢。看看你漂亮的小鸡巴，硬成这样。继续，卡斯，你做得很好。注意你的上司，现在，集中注意力。在我办公室里，你有没有因为想到有人可能会走进来就硬了？”

“是的。”卡斯脱口而出，迪恩笑起来。他体内的手没有停，迪恩把握着卡斯的阴茎的手拿开，俯下身，把他含入嘴中。

卡斯开始走神了。他的手指在迪恩短短的头发里找不到借力点。他在喘息，但依然能正常地说出，“好的，先生”和“没有，先生”。同时他拿开听筒，用另外一种完全不同的，低沉焦虑又渴求的声音说，“迪恩，我就要——迪恩，我撑不——”

迪恩双管齐下，没耐心再拖下去了。接着他嘴里注满了甜蜜、粘稠的欧米茄精液。卡斯喘着气，努力想组织起一句关于知识产权的话，然而失败了。

迪恩得给他的精神加分。

他咽了口唾沫，胸膛起伏，抚慰着卡斯度过战栗的余韵。卡斯在大口吸气，汗湿的太阳穴贴着话筒，领带依然干净平整。迪恩得拼命让自己不要大笑出声，他听到拉斐尔的声音在电话那头劈啪作响，“诺瓦克，怎么回事？”

“没什么，先生，没什么。”卡斯紧张地说，搭在迪恩脖子后面的手捏得死紧，“新闻而已。”

“新闻？耶稣啊，这都过了十一点了。好吧，诺瓦克，我们明天把剩下的过完。”

“当然，先生。晚安。”

卡斯刚按下挂断，迪恩就哈哈大笑起来。卡斯倒在床上，气喘吁吁。

“这比我想和拉斐尔保持的关系要亲密多了。”他在终于喘过气来的时候说道。

“你太他妈的能扛了。”迪恩说，拿舒洁纸巾擦着手，“我不敢相信你居然挺过来了。”

“我太他妈的专业了。”卡斯喘息着说，合上了眼睛。

“不，不过说认真的，”迪恩说，把头靠在卡斯的胸膛上，“我觉得你的工作时间太长了。晚上不加班能怎么样？”

“我喜欢我的工作。”卡斯懒洋洋地说。他能听到卡斯的心脏在他耳朵下方剧烈跳动。

“你为那个混蛋工作得太认真了。”

卡斯笑起来，抚了抚迪恩的头发。他慵懒的抚摸让迪恩感到一阵激灵沿着后背往下窜，他想起自己的老二就这么被放置了。“你为你的混蛋们也工作得很认真，你知道。”

“我们需要一个假期。”

“在并购之后。”卡斯说，以他自己的方式答应了，接着把迪恩拉起来接吻。

 

+++

 

股东大会在星期五，卡斯也会去，于是当天早上迪恩在衣着上得格外用心——这挺好笑的，因为卡斯每天早上都会看着他穿衣。

“哇哦。你下班后有一场火辣的约会吗？” 卡斯看着站在衣柜前的迪恩，简直无法评价。

“在手下面前得有点样子。”

他们的计划已经从前期的准备阶段进入完整流程，意味着迪恩和卡斯可以名正言顺地耗在一起的工作时间急剧缩短。这是他们最后一次共同出席会议，迪恩已经开始怀念它了。他喜欢跟卡斯并排坐在首席，让他的欧米茄发言，看着他工作。

“好吧，你别好过头就行。”卡斯说着递给迪恩一杯热咖啡，“不然我被你撩得站起来的话怎么办？”

这是一个匆忙的早晨——迪恩在抵达时已经没有时间来先和自己的团队碰头或者阅读简报了，门厅里已经有十几个人在晃悠了。迪恩整了整领带，目光寻找着卡斯，发现自己的律师已经在电梯边正和维克多交谈了。这让正准备施展魅力的他有点失望，要是在开始前能收到卡斯一个偷偷的点头赞许就好了，能让他心里更踏实。

他克制着加入卡斯和维克多的谈话的冲动，转而与别人展开了各种闲谈，这毕竟是他该死的工作。

不过他得承认自己没有全神贯注地对付面前的首席运营官，所以他才能时刻关注眼角余光处发生的事情。“嗨，卡斯迪奥。”电梯旁传来一个熟悉的声音，“迪恩为这给你花了多少钱，嗯？”

迪恩不知道戈登有没有和卡斯熟到直呼其名的地步，不过戈登也从来不是个合规矩的人。迪恩紧张了起来，如果可以的话他想为卡斯承担所有的尴尬，他不敢相信戈登会露出如此混蛋的态度来。他偷偷地向那边望去，看到卡斯正迫使僵硬的身体放松下来。迪恩知道如果卡斯在自己的主场的话，一定会言辞犀利地反驳回去，可眼下他在为客户服务，他得表现出最好的礼节。

“很高兴再次见到你，沃克先生。”卡斯说着，伸出手臂握了握戈登的手，“我很高兴你现在过得很好。我们都很欣慰。”

卡斯是职业的，看来迪恩没必要担心。

于是迪恩把注意力又转回谈话上，但没多久戈登的声音又响了起来。

“……通常看到一对阿尔法和欧米茄进行商业合作，你除了靠吹他的屌来签合同还能怎样？”

迪恩要尽最大的努力来克制住把头转过去的冲动。大家还在各自闲聊，只有戈登附近的人不自然地沉默了。不是所有人都知道卡斯迪奥是个欧米茄的事实，戈登下流的攻击更是雪上加霜。

即便隔着这么远，他还是感觉到了卡斯身上升腾起来的尴尬和愤怒，他知道卡斯能发觉自己的懊丧，但卡斯坚决地没有看向迪恩，外表依然镇定，迪恩也克制着自己。回想着卡斯说过的话，他强迫自己冷静下来，移开视线，专注于眼前的交谈。他不会在所有人面前妨碍卡斯。让他自己处理是对他最大的帮助。

“我可以保证我没有。”卡斯说，用他特有的“我们这不是吵架要真吵起来了你马上就会知道”的语气，“如果你想这么说话——”

“哦，别这样，卡斯。”戈登用他自以为诙谐的口气说道，“我和迪恩交情长得很。我不在乎他的律师是不是个生育工具。”

卡斯的回答迅速而掷地有声，“你可以注意一下言辞。”

有些时候卡斯难以参透。

但这次不是。

他全身每一处的线条都绷得死紧，仿佛能拉响传遍五英里范围内的警铃。

不幸戈登还是不怕死地往前冲，变本加厉而非见好就收，“瞧，这就是为什么欧米茄不适合这里。你们把什么事都搞得太个人化了。”

卡斯眼睛都没眨。他极其礼貌地把戈登的文件抵还给他，“我很抱歉浪费你的时间，沃克先生，但我们重新衡量了我们的需求。感谢你的支持，这一次我的客户无法跟你合作。”

戈登花了好一会儿才明白。等他反应过来时，他一脸的难以置信。“你不是认真的。”他直接说。

“我是认真的。你可以离开了。”卡斯说现在的他不是卡斯，而是冷酷无情、居高临下的卡斯迪奥•诺瓦克，法学博士，彻底受够了这堆破事，“米利根先生会送你出去。”

戈登没有动。

“我不觉得迪恩会雇人为他做决定。”

迪恩再也忍不住了。“有什么问题吗，戈登？”他插嘴问道。

迪恩的声音很响亮——他没想要压低它——屋子里安静下来。

以他的了解，迪恩知道如果没有同事们围观的话戈登不会要脸，而这让接下来发生的事更加大快人心。

戈登试图用装腔作势来掩饰自己的愤怒，他看向迪恩，想要获得他的支持，“你最好小心点，你的小欧米茄已经开始得寸进尺了。”

保持脸上的平静，迪恩看向卡斯。在所有与会者面前，迪恩望向了卡斯。卡斯看上去与迪恩一样泰然，在与他四目相对后，点了点头。

迪恩回看向戈登，耸了下肩膀。“如果诺瓦克先生请你离开，戈登，那你就是该离开了。”

不管戈登想怎样回应，话全都卡在了喉咙里。

“呃，这边请，沃克先生。”在一段压抑的沉默之后，亚当开口了。

知道屋子里的每一双眼睛都盯着他的律师，迪恩兴高采烈地把肾上腺素放到了更有效益的地方。他用戏剧化的动作看了看表，说道，“哦，我想我们该开始了，不是吗，诺瓦克先生？”

 

+++

 

迪恩把亚当早早打发回家了。

因为他有种预感。

不出所料，没过多久就有人敲响了他家的门。不用说，迪恩仅凭气味就可以辨认出卡斯，现如今卡斯一走下大楼另一边的电梯他就能闻出来。但卡斯的味道从来不是现在这样。迪恩还没从椅子里站起来卡斯就已经扑到他身上，唇瓣火热而果断。

“我非常，非常需要你操我，就现在。”卡斯命令道，他的气味在迪恩的脑子里回旋缭绕，闻起来有羞愧的味道，但那声低沉的渴求让人无法抗拒。

迪恩十二分地乐于从命。他知道卡斯需要什么。

“我的天。你真是个乖孩子，卡斯。”迪恩呻吟道，把自己从裤子里解放出来。卡斯飞快地解开迪恩的皮带，骨感的膝盖顶入迪恩的大腿之间。他在颤抖，好像下午为自己挺身而出的举动扰乱了他一向安宁的心绪，而他需要迪恩来让他恢复常态。

他们挣扎着脱去和扔开衣物，四肢交缠在一起，耐心全无，没法慢上一丁点。迪恩听到谁的外套衬里撕裂的声音，但他毫不在意，只是不停地说。“真棒。真棒。卡斯，你今天真是棒极了。过来。”

一切如狂风骤雨，迅速而猛烈。迪恩一次次毫无章法地急剧地撞进卡斯迪奥的身体，努力固定住卡斯跟上他的速度。这甚至谈不上有什么快感，但那不重要，现下卡斯迪奥无暇他顾，只需要迪恩触摸他，进入他。迪恩的手伸进卡斯的外套和衬衫里，指甲陷进皮肤一划，卡斯就呻吟着高潮了，身体脱力地前倾。

迪恩把他搂进怀里，等待着，安抚着，一刻不停地夸奖着。

“好孩子，”他喘着气，“你真是个乖孩子。”

他等待着，直到卡斯在他臂弯里静下来，气味里的羞愧逐渐减弱。

过后，卡斯迪奥叹了口气。“我今天可害你损失了不少钱。”

“我不在乎。”迪恩热切地说，把卡斯抱得更紧，努力忍住笑，免得他误会。“你棒极了。”

他们笨拙地分开，痛得龇牙咧嘴，啼笑皆非地看着被他们弄得一团乱的衣服。

迪恩开始收拾东西。卡斯酸痛得没办法坐下，只好倚在墙上。

“你还好吗，卡斯？”迪恩问道，“你很安静。”

“因为我尴尬又愤怒。想想自己竟然被他激怒了就有气。”卡斯对上迪恩的目光，下颚线条崩得紧紧的。“但我不觉得抱歉。”

迪恩吻了吻他。“很好。”

 

+++

 

亚当：他们觉得自己表现得很不明显呢。

安娜：谢谢你工作这么努力，亚当，今天下午休息吧。算了吧。

亚当：拜托，我已经知道了好吗。

亚当：放松点儿。

安娜：诺瓦克对“放松”过敏。

安娜：你那边有谁知道？

亚当：明面上没人知道。

亚当：但经过今天下午，大概七楼的每个人都知道了。

亚当：W当时简直是喜形于色。

亚当：“看我的男朋友多厉害，他会好好教训你们一顿的。”这种感觉。

安娜：操。事情大发了。这预示着他们分手的时候情况会比想象中更糟。

亚当：谁说他们要分手？

安娜：目前没人。但是办公室恋情从来没有好结果。

亚当：真扫兴。

亚当：你是没看见W的表情。他可是情根深种啊。

安娜：嗯。诺瓦克对“感情”也过敏。

 

+++

 

结果是，卡斯的确让他们损失了一大笔钱。迪恩对董事会道了歉，整个星期六都在漫不经心地做出一些想跟戈登方和解的姿态。

他本来就不在乎。

迪恩不蠢。他能拿这么高的工资是因为他能搞好人际关系，确保各方面的工作顺利进行。私人感情不该干涉进来。他怀疑卡斯是对的。他不该爆发，应该冷静处理。如果卡斯对其他任何一个客户这么做了的话，不被解雇就是幸事一桩了。但话又说回来，如果是其他客户的话，卡斯也不必为了顾虑男友的感情忍受戈登这种人。

每当迪恩得以独处的时候，他都忍不住回想卡斯大败戈登的时候那副冷静，淡定的样子，然后再次觉得一切都是值得的。


	5. Chapter 5

作者的话：

几天前，我不小心把这一章的更新贴到另一篇文下面了。感谢那些指出这个错误的人，让我能把它改过来。不幸的是，之前那一章更新下面的留言也被一起删掉了，对此我很抱歉。我非常喜欢那些评论。

继续回到我们有一搭没一搭的ABO故事吧。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

早上6:45

 

迪恩闷哼了一声，在一阵偏头痛袭来的时候醒了。他匆忙地瞥了一眼时钟，发现还有十五分钟闹钟才会把他们从床上叫起来。柔和的灰白色光线透过窗户洒落透进——外面正下着雨，春意缱绻。

他撑起上半身靠在床头板上。房间里空气微凉，但他抑制住了钻回羽绒被里和卡斯睡在一起的冲动。卡斯，出乎意料地还在沉睡着——而在以前，他不仅熬夜工作，还会在那之后留宿办公室。

尽管今天是周日，但迪恩告诉过亚当，他会去公司的。有一宗数额巨大的储备金动用需要他去处理。

想到自己的邮箱里各种待办事务，迪恩不由头大。他微弱地呻吟了一声，决定放弃抵抗。他躺了回去，滑进了羽绒被里，试图用意志力驱散自己肠胃中不安的纠结感和脑袋里的偏头痛。他翻身拥抱卡斯温暖的躯体，一只手臂悄悄环住了男人的腰，让彼此亲密地依偎在一起。在不得不叫卡斯起床之前，他不想吵醒他——卡斯很少睡得这么香，他怎么忍心去破坏这样的时光。

卡斯的气味热情又饥渴，让迪恩倍感放松。他把隐隐作痛的前额抵在卡斯的背上，感受着那里带来的温柔抚慰，叹息了一声。

他一定是想入了神，因为当他下一次清醒过来的时候，闹钟正冲着他们尖叫。迪恩知道他得把自己偷偷伸到男友肩膀下的手臂移开了，但是他真的，真的不想这么做。

卡斯伸出手去按停闹铃，却并没有从床上爬起来，而是翻过身靠在了迪恩的胸膛上，和他贴得更近了。

噢，真棒。

“七点了。”他嘟囔道，低沉的声音里还带着睡意。

卡斯的一只手慵懒地抚过迪恩的脊背，迪恩叹息一声，和他相拥。“不想起来。”他呢喃道。“你不能强人所难。”

卡斯的掌心按在了迪恩的前额上，让他不情愿地睁开了一边眼睛。

“头疼吗？”卡斯问道。

“你能看出来？”

“没错，瞅你那副挤眉弄眼的样子。还有，你闻起来挺暴躁的。”卡斯的手指梳过迪恩的头发，以一种严峻的目光地看着他。“这是命令——你得好好睡上一觉。”

“呃，可是还有事情得处理。”

“那些事可以等。”卡斯郑重地吻着他，仿佛在为这场争辩写下结论。

不需要更多的劝说，迪恩让步了。他可以晚点再去公司。也许到那时他的偏头痛就好了。他闭上眼睛，陷入黑暗之中，在卡斯的亲吻里渐渐安适，阿尔法的本能紧紧抓住了自己的欧米茄，再一次，他沉沉入睡。

 

上午 9:30

 

迪恩再次醒来的时候，雨势未歇，而他的偏头疼仍在作祟。

“别起来了。”卡斯低声道，将一个温柔的吻落在他的额头上，然后轻手轻脚地下了床。

迪恩还是感觉很难受，因此也没去问他起来要做什么。他闭上了眼睛，头痛仍在蠢蠢欲动地折磨着他，而他则试图将它赶走。想到这一天就荒废了过去，内疚开始涌上了心头，迪恩真希望此时此刻，他们能在他林中的小屋里，与世隔绝，就他们两个人独处，他真希望他们能在任何不是这儿的地方，他清醒地意识着他还得马上起床，然后去办公室。

床的另一边往下一沉，卡斯爬了上来，靠在床头。迪恩勉强睁开了睡意朦胧的眼睛。

卡斯给他拿来了水和药片，迪恩感激地把药吞了下去。

“你在干什么？”迪恩低声问道，一边用手腕揉了揉自己的眼窝。

卡斯背靠床头坐着，迪恩的电脑正放在他的大腿上。

“我们先看一遍你的邮件，然后把重要的事务回复了，其他的就留到明天再说。”

“你知道我的密码吗？”迪恩挤出了一句话。

“当然了。”

“诺瓦克先生，你这样也太不专业了。就跟我们结婚了一样。”迪恩打趣道，但卡斯只是安静地浅笑了一下，迪恩立刻停止了玩笑。现在他的头疼越来越剧烈了。

“别废话，认真点儿。”他们一起把迪恩邮箱里过去十二个小时里的邮件都过了一遍，卡斯大声念出内容，然后迪恩口述如何回信。

“怎么不继续了？”一小会儿都没有动静，迪恩费力地睁开了眼睛，问道。

“重要的事就这些了。其他的可以等。”卡斯的手温柔地覆上他的额头，这个动作意在安抚，而不是诊断。“别和我争了，快睡吧。等你醒来的时候，我会在这里陪着你的。”

迪恩并不介意卡斯这样对自己发号施令。

 

下午 1:15

 

迪恩饥肠辘辘地醒来，肠胃不再难受，头疼也差不多消失，只剩一点酸痛。不过这一点酸痛，和几个小时之前的难受对比起来，已经算得上是舒适了。他肆意地舒展开身体，四肢贴向身旁温暖的那一团。卡斯坐着床上，一边漫不经心地划拉着平板电脑，一边吃着吐司。

“感觉好些了吗？”他问道。迪恩撑起身体坐了起来。

“好多了，”迪恩从一叠吐司中拿出一片，津津有味地吃了起来。面包屑会掉在床上的——不过管它呢。

“你那边的床头柜上有茶水。”

“卡斯，你最好了。”

茶还是温热的。

吃饱喝足，迪恩感觉自己满血复活了，不过他还是不想从床上起来。他的四肢沉重，感觉自己真是老了，这些年来他从没感觉自己这么老过。他想到自己现在这么衰，就算恋恋不舍地抱住卡斯，卡斯应该也不会大惊小怪吧。果然，卡斯乖乖地让迪恩像只无尾熊一样地环抱着他。他还调整了一下手臂的位置，让自己可以用一只手抚摸迪恩的头发。

迪恩决定不去想那些工作上越来越近的死线了。

一个慵懒的周六，赖在床上，这完全是值得的。

 

下午 3:30

 

“这可真是蠢啊。”

“才不蠢呢。”

“每次比赛打了三十秒，就要插商业广告。我们无非是在看一个个成年男人站在球场上互相吐口水。要看这种画面我们可以去公园里看——还不用花额外的钱来订阅电视频道。”

本想让卡斯迪奥理解橄榄球的迪恩，对此真是快要放弃希望了。

他把比赛调到了静音，再一次地开始向卡斯迪奥解释什么是触地得分。

值得称赞的是，卡斯迪奥非常善于伪装成感兴趣的样子。他在这方面的造诣足以获得一个学位了。迪恩知道卡斯是在敷衍自己，不过没事——卡斯可以继续冥顽不灵，但迪恩还是会让他为了观看超级碗而做好准备，不惜一切代价。

下午5:15

“哈，日本的一家公司声称他们研发了一种更好的抑制剂。”卡斯翻着杂志说道。他本来想再泡些茶，却被杂志里的内容吸引了。“据说吃了就不会发情了。现在还在临床试验阶段。”

“有意思。”

“没准是瞎忽悠。每隔几年就有人说他们已经攻克了这个难题，但结果总是这些药会带来可怕的副作用，比如将你的皮肤变成绿色，或者让你从此不育。”

迪恩懒懒地靠过去，将卡斯迪奥的上衣拉起来，吻向他赤裸的小腹。

“你对孩子有什么想法？”

“比我的理财投资还不靠谱。”卡斯说着，翻动着书页。

“什么？你不想要孩子吗？”

卡斯放下了杂志，不过脸上还带着笑意，把话头接了过去。“我可没这么说。我觉得，是你想要孩子。”

“我喜欢孩子。我愿意要孩子。”

“我可听说过，有了孩子之后，你的性生活质量会大幅下降的。”

“太可惜了。看来我只有在我们要孩子之前先把你操个够本了。”

“这可未必值得。”

“所以，你不想要孩子。”

卡斯耸了耸肩，目光继续看向杂志。“我懒得想关于小孩的事。我只想被你操个够本。”

尽管迪恩想和卡斯好好谈一谈，但卡斯这种转移话题的本事，还真他妈的厉害。

 

下午5:50

 

“你好些了吗？”卡斯睡意朦胧地呢喃道，乳头被迪恩吸吮着。

“没有，我头还疼着呢。帮帮我。”

“可怜的宝贝。”他咕哝道，乳尖在迪恩的舌头下迅速硬挺起来，水光潋滟地耸立在苍白的胸膛上。

“没错，可难受了。我能操你吗？那会让我好起来的。”

“我不知道。我好像听说过冷水澡有助于缓解头痛。”但当迪恩的头移开的时候，卡斯发出了抗议的声音。于是迪恩愉快地遵从了，继续回到原来的位置，牙齿温柔地咬住他的乳尖。

迪恩觉得自己可以永远这样触碰着卡斯。他漂亮的身体十分敏感，完全是迪恩所钟爱的类型。有时迪恩真不敢相信，自己只是侥幸撞上了卡斯的热潮期，就得到了他。卡斯为人谨慎而保守，如果当时不是在那种情况下的话，也许迪恩永远都不会有权利这么去触碰卡斯，更无法看到他成熟而渴求的肉体躺在那里，散发着情欲的芳香，等待着自己去开发。想到这种可能性，迪恩不由胸口闷痛。

“别太放松了。”迪恩调笑道，身体压到他上面去，“我担心你又要开始有恋家反应。”

“不会的，我又没在发情期。”卡斯的笑容中带着睡意，迪恩却在这时进入了他。

这倒是真的。迪恩的发情期越来越频繁，但情况却不像他担心的那样，卡斯在停止使用抑制剂之后，一次也没有发情。迪恩会偶尔提起这个话题，简短地问一句“你这段时间怎么样了”来试探他。而卡斯总是坚称自己没事，他就是没有发情而已。这挺好的。理想状况，真的。卡斯讨厌发情期，又喜欢和迪恩在一起。可谓是双赢了。尽管迪恩的自尊心有些受伤，但他不得不承认，这不是件坏事。

卡斯成年以来的大部分时间，基本都在使用某种抑制剂的情况下度过的。两个人都知道，停药之后，他的身体还在逐渐适应这种变化。也许得花上几个月的时间。如果卡斯能更加规律地去看医生，迪恩会很高兴的。只是医生除了给卡斯开药来诱发发情期，也做不了什么，而卡斯也不会乐意这样。

也许是因为工作压力的缘故——卡斯的工作量太大了。

其实迪恩何尝不是，他心里某个角落挫败地辩驳。迪恩从来没这么勤奋地工作过，但他的发情期依旧毫无节制。倒不是说卡斯让迪恩觉得他对自己没有兴趣，或是不想和自己做爱——事实恰好相反。但有时，迪恩隐藏的阿尔法心理会让他感到担忧：卡斯的发情期不再出现，是否是出于某种原因，是否那个原因就是迪恩？难道他就是那个让卡斯压力过大的人？

卡斯的手指碰触着迪恩的额头，带着他从未在外人面前显露过的柔情蜜意。“你在想什么呢？”他温柔地问着，明显是在询问，而非责难。

“想你。”迪恩由衷回答说。

他们慵懒地缠绵于性爱之中，并不追求激烈的高潮，只是和对方肌肤相亲，婉转共舞，就已经满足了。卡斯的一条腿环在迪恩后背，将自己的身体拉近，和迪恩紧紧贴在一起，让迪恩掌控节奏，而自己欣然配合。性爱本身就是一种交流的方式，迪恩总是不介意让卡斯来主导这场对话，不过今天卡斯则愿意迪恩来掌控一切。

卡斯是那个先缴械投降的人，他把前额埋在迪恩的脖子那里，在高潮的余韵中发出甜蜜的啜泣。他彻彻底底地交出了自己，全然信任着迪恩。

迪恩不应该对他有所怀疑。

总有一天卡斯会改变想法的，他会的。

 

下午 6:40

 

等偏头痛终于完全消失的时候，迪恩立刻意识到自己肚子饿了。

他们可以换好衣服外出用餐，或者回到餐桌那里吃点什么，可是迪恩——用卡斯的话来说——就是个难伺候的宝宝，于是最后两个人还是把披萨热了热，在床上吃掉了。

“我们披萨也吃得太多了，”卡斯咕哝道。“我已经吃腻了。”

“你怎么可能吃腻了披萨呢？披萨这么好吃。”

“我会放弃一名客户的。我要重新开始做饭，披萨真是吃太多了。”

“我改主意了——我可不觉得我能和一个嫌披萨吃太多的人交往下去。我们得分手了，抱歉，卡斯。”

“我和披萨，你竟然选披萨？”

“真伤心啊，不过没错。”

“太无情了，温彻斯特。”

“我只是实话实说。”

 

晚上9:00

 

卡斯又泡了些茶。他们一起看财经新闻的时候，他的手按揉起迪恩的太阳穴。迪恩坚持了十五分钟，终于关掉了电视。窗户开着，传递着夜晚的声响。室内隐约可以听到肉体隔着衣物贴合在一起，卡斯的手轻抚在迪恩的头发里，还有缓慢而舒适的呼吸声。

这挺完美的。

“你有没有想过，如果是另一种情况，会怎么样？”卡斯问道，他的声音低沉又轻微，迪恩差点就错过了。

“什么意思？”

“你有没有希望过，和你在一起的是另一个人，会让一切变得更容易的一个人。”

“卡斯，你把披萨送到床上让我吃，你给我做头部按摩。我觉得自己实在没有什么可以抱怨的了。”

“你明白我的意思。一个更加传统的人，一个会让你觉得能和他有结果的人。”

“你怎么想起说这些的？”迪恩转过头来问道，这样他才能看着卡斯的脸。

卡斯看向了天花板，既是在思考着要说什么，也是为了避开迪恩的目光。

“上周我让你的公司损失了一大笔钱。”

“没错，但那赞透了。”

“有时我觉得自己配不上你。”他刻意让自己的语调显得无动于衷，就像是他只是在分析一个理论性难题一样，但他的气味却透露出了不同的信息。“我总是在较劲。难道你不想和一个过得不那么纠结的人在一起吗？”

“并没有。”迪恩诚实地回答道。

“真的吗？”卡斯逼问道。他现在直视着迪恩。迪恩注意到，当他要对什么事进行反击的时候，他总是会这样。“你难道不想回到家里的时候，看到的不是成堆的文件和垃圾食品，而是准备好的晚餐和排成一列的孩子？你难道愿意我在晚上还忙着工作，累得不想做爱，并且我们连着三天都吃外卖？

“没错，但是我们负担得起叫外卖。而且我喜欢做饭，我现在厨艺越来越好了。还有，如果我想要个保洁工的话，我会雇一个。”

“那如果你想要孩子的话，你也能雇几个吗？”

“卡斯，你这是在——”迪恩收声了。

的确，卡斯离一个完美典型的欧米茄差得很远，但迪恩知道，这话说出来只会起到负面效果，即使这正是迪恩爱着他的地方之一。卡斯怎么就觉得迪恩会在意这一点呢？可是显而易见，卡斯非常在意这件事，他对此耿耿于怀。

那种悲凉而尖刻的酸苦，已经开始随着卡斯的气味泄露了出来。

迪恩只想就这样卡斯拥入怀里，即使他们一天都呆住床上，也没有洗过澡。但他没有这样做，他知道卡斯在逼迫自己，在试探彼此之间的距离。卡斯时不时地就会这样，小心翼翼又忧心忡忡。“卡斯，你知道我和你在一起有多开心，对吗？我是说，如果我表现得并不明显的话。”

卡斯看上去又像是感动，又像是挫败。“我不是这个……”

“没有什么以后我会遇到的理想型，能够比你对我还重要了。我们相处得很好，我们彼此合适。你……我是说，你真的是……”

卡斯总是充满了激情，他动力十足，脾气古怪，却又散发着惊人的魅力。而且，他让迪恩想要成为一个更好的人，因为他要求很多并且很难搞，不把迪恩逼出最佳状态不罢休。和卡斯在一起，意味着就要用更高的标准来要求自己，尽管卡斯也许并没有发现这一点。

卡斯对他来说就像是天上掉下的馅饼，不管迪恩是否值得，都不重要——总之事情就这样发生了，棒极了，迪恩除非脑子进了水，才会把这一切搞砸。

“有时美好的事情就是会发生，卡斯。我不知道我说这样的话，是会让一切变得更好，还是更糟糕，而且我知道你不想听到这些。但是我想让你成为我的伴侣，我不在乎结果看起来会怎么样。”

卡斯没有回答，不过迪恩也并没有期望会得到他的回答。提起要结成伴侣的话题，原本就是一种冒险。

卡斯的手指回到了迪恩的太阳穴那里，他让迪恩靠回自己的胸口，这样他们不用再直面彼此了。

“答应我你会考虑这件事，就够了。”迪恩没有放弃，他不愿意让这个话题就此戛然而止。

“我一直在考虑的。”卡斯的语调里听不出什么。

迪恩只有见好就收。他闭上眼睛，沉醉在卡斯的触摸之中。

迪恩明白，卡斯在用他的方式，试图保护自己。他不想让迪恩和一个不完美的欧米茄绑在一起。这样的想法传统、落后而荒谬，它属于那一大串各种某某主义者，而不是出自于卡斯的真心。但迪恩也知道，当你从一出生开始就被灌输了这样的想法，你很难让自己完全脱离它来思考。

卡斯已经拒绝遵循守旧，他只为自己而活，而现在他得将另一个人纳入考虑，于是他被那些本不该存在的内疚给淹没了。这个过程让他沮丧，而迪恩能做的就是一直陪在他的身边支持他。

迪恩从未怀疑过卡斯对于他的信任。

卡斯只是不相信他自己。但这会没事的——总有一天，他会想明白。

迪恩试着不去为此担忧。


	6. Chapter 6

迪恩推开他的笔记本，迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼。

“我们需要休假。”他边说边站起来伸展自己的脊背，并略微呻吟了一下。他不再像年轻时的那样了，一动不动地坐上很长一段时间开始对他带来无法忽视的影响。尽管如此，他也不敢大声说出来，上一次他这么说时，卡斯曾建议迪恩和他一起练习瑜伽，而迪恩的反应是“绝无可能”。

“我们这周五去小屋如何？我得去把船收好，而且还有点琐事需要完成。”

“我认为你需要重新审视你对休假的定义。”卡斯有些心不在焉地回答道，同时仍然盯着自己的笔记本。

“你不用做任何事——只是坐在那儿就好。阳光，啤酒，我会搞定一切。”

“不行。”卡斯有些沮丧地转过脸正对着迪恩，“迈克和加布这周末打算一起过来。”

“谁？”

“迈克和加布。他们是我在法学院的朋友。”卡斯停顿了一下，“好吧，我和他们也不是特别的亲密，只不过是酒肉朋友罢了。你也许听说过米迦勒，实际上——他最近接手了一单引人注目的案子，关于一个连环杀手。”

迪恩全然领会了他的意思，“噢上帝啊，你有个计划？带上朋友一起？卡斯，这真是前所未有。”

“迪恩——”

“不，卡斯，这件事情非常严肃。别让我远离你的社交生活，等等——等等——我在想什么？我能来一起，是吧？求你快告诉我我也被邀请了。”

卡斯翻了个白眼。“不，你不能过来。”他的语气非常坚定，“你和我的关系需要保密。所以我不会和你约会。此外——”他眯起眼，“我不确定我是否希望你和加百利待在同一间房子里。”

迪恩大笑起来。

\---

尽管卡斯坚持认为他不会发酒疯——迪恩，那只不过是一点啤酒——而且他也不会太晚回家，不过在迪恩坐在沙发上等到睡着以后，又过了很久卡斯才终于回来。

他是被走廊里的噪声吵醒的。

“喔唔。”

“卡斯？”迪恩喃喃自语着打开了灯，“是你吗？”

“喔唔。”

“那边是墙，卡斯。”

迪恩注视着卡斯试图从自己的外套和鞋子里挣脱出来，这个过程并不大顺利，后者一直在努力保持直立。卡斯的脸已经泛起了红晕，头发乱糟糟地贴着头皮，整个人都醉醺醺的。

迪恩笑出了声。他所见到的卡斯喝醉的样子用一只手都能数得过来，所以他当然需要充分利用这次机会。

“看上去某人度过了一个美好的夜晚，他们到底都喝了多少啊？”

“你——你知道我是多么成功吗？”卡斯终于脱掉了自己外套，含含糊糊地嘟囔道，“我很成功。我的是指，虽然不像你那么成功，但显然，我也算得上是成功人士了。我搞定了那些狗屎活计，你知道吗？而——而且我比任何一个同届生赚的钱都要多。”

“所以你们今晚就聊了这些？年收入？”迪恩走到厨房给卡斯接了些水，后者也脚步踉跄地跟了过来，“听上去无聊到爆，幸好我没去。”

“你被邀请了。”卡斯突然亲昵地微微一笑，这让迪恩决定今后可以增加让卡斯醉酒的频率。看到他的脸庞这样放松和明亮着实让人高兴。卡斯乖乖地就着一杯水把醒酒药吞了下去。

“你喝醉了很可爱。”

“啊，闭嘴。”

“所以你赚得比加布多？”迪恩顺着他的意思问道。

“当然。”

“也比米迦勒多？”

“当然不会。米迦勒是米迦勒。不过——不——这不是我的意思。”卡斯试图比划出几个手势来帮助他表达，不过却忘了手中的玻璃杯，不小心让一些水溅到地板上。“就像，我做到了，我获得了这份工作，我赚到了钱。很多人都不会达到这一步，你懂吧？但我就做到了，而且我还是个欧米茄。”他的语气突然转向好奇，“我们还能喝点别的什么吗？”

“你确定还能喝？”迪恩边问边为卡斯从冰箱里拿出一瓶冷冻伏特加，“你已经喝懵了，卡斯。”

“别犯傻，这是为了我们两个，你也要来和我一起干杯。”卡斯咽了口瓶子里的酒水，然后畏缩了一下，摇了摇头，“啊。”他将酒瓶递向迪恩，“不想一个人喝。这太糟了。高中那会儿没人相信我会走这么远，就连我的父母也从来没有想到过。他们不期待我有所作为，这……混蛋。”

“不要用你的愤怒下酒。”迪恩接过伏特加痛饮了一大口，但随即便把酒瓶放到他手边的柜台上。就算他很喜欢醉酒时的卡斯，也必须承认后者很可能已经不能再喝了。“到底是什么事让你这样愤慨？”迪恩有些戏谑地问。

卡斯顺着冰箱滑落在地，有些稀里糊涂地瞪着自己的鞋子，它们依然固执地缠在他的脚上。“我——才没有生气。我玩得很开心。迈克和加布都是混蛋，不过他们也是我的哥们儿。只不过……见鬼，我是在想，你知道的？”

“想什么？”

“想整件事。你不知道这是什么样子的，迪恩。我过去的那个年代啊。”

“我可比你大。”

“我知道，可你又不是欧米茄，你不了解欧米茄的情况。”他从地上抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着迪恩。即便是喝醉了，卡斯仍然光艳动人，他平日的冷静自持都被掩盖在此时的表情之下。“你——你知道我是怎么被……被全班孤立的吗？潜规则就是，我无法加入其中。我的照片甚至不会出现在任何一张年鉴上。”

迪恩沉默了。思忖片刻，他也随着卡斯一起坐在了地板上。迪恩张开膝盖，一把将他的欧米茄抱到两腿之间。卡斯又低低呻吟了一下，但却没有任何反抗，这也许是他已经喝得太多了的一种迹象。

“伙计，让他们统统见鬼去。”迪恩克制住自己的感觉道。

“这就是我的意思。”卡斯一边点头一边坚定地表示，他终于笑出来，“见鬼去。”

迪恩同样咧开嘴，“所以你觉得让他们见鬼的最好方法，就是十年后的再次重逢时一起喝个酩酊大醉啰？”

“释放内心压抑的情绪是有利身心健康的，这是完全健康的情绪化……的方式。”卡斯从懒散的姿势中直起了身，正面看向迪恩，“嘿，也许我确实喝得有点多，没法扮演医生的角色了，不过为什么我们总是要以谈论我的个人问题收尾呢？为什么我们不讨论一下你的感情冷淡问题？”

“因为我不存在感情冷淡问题。”

“不，你有。”卡斯露出一个含糊的微笑，不过他的眼神始终保持清晰，“你绝对有。我随时随地都能感觉得到。”

“哦，是吗？”迪恩只有一半的注意力放在对话上，因为他正忙着转移酒瓶对卡斯的吸引力。

“没错，你一直处于自控状态，为什么非得如此呢？”

“好吧，这不公平。我们今晚可不打算搞什么精神分析，卡斯，让我们回你床上去。”

“这非常公平。”卡斯边说，边任由身边那个强壮的男人将他从地上扶起来，他的脑袋重重地磕在迪恩的肩膀上，但他没有停止说话。相反，他靠近迪恩脖颈的嘴正吐露着略带湿气的语句，“我不是说你是那些成千上万的阿尔法中的一员，你只是喜欢这种控制的感觉，你需要它。”

“这是阿尔法的事儿。”迪恩皱起眉，他不确定自己今晚真的可以继续深入了解下去——来自卡斯的一击往往会令他受到重创。

“比这还要多。”卡斯继续道。他的语调里并没有什么残忍的感觉，甚至是以全然漠不关心的自信的口吻说着，然而迪恩突然意识到他必须阻止卡斯说下去，就像昨天一样。

“拜托，卡斯。”迪恩试图分散对方的注意力，同时帮助卡斯走进卧室，“你喝醉了，我们来把你的衣服脱下来。”

卡斯充耳不闻，一下子瘫倒在床上。他盯着头顶的天花板思索。“就好像你会认为如果你不随时随刻都保持谨慎，整个世界就会该死的全都毁灭一样。像我，你很照顾我，这种感觉很棒——我喜欢这样。但我不需要你每时每刻都盯着我，你知道的。就算你让我知道我你的恐惧，我也不会变成碎片。”

迪恩摸索着解开卡斯的鞋带。

他抬起头望向卡斯，但后者仍然仰躺在床，他的双眼微眯，修长精瘦的躯体犹如一只垂死的瞪羚一般僵硬地伸展开来。

迪恩感觉自己的颈毛有些翘起。他清楚卡斯是真的喝醉了，那些话都是胡言乱语，于是迪恩试图压下那叛逆地梗在他后脑勺处的骨刺。

“我没有害怕。”

“骗子。”卡斯冲着天花板笑起来，“每个人都有害怕的东西。”

“哦？”迪恩有些后悔自己的努力，而且看上去他也没法克制了，“那么我害怕什么？”

“哦，让你害怕的东西很多。”卡斯打了个哈欠，同时让迪恩脱掉他脚上的鞋子，“有时你怕你不知道自己在做什么。在工作方面，人们通常称那是伪装，仅仅是你需要他人依赖于你。不过你也不必太过担心——我和很多比你蠢得多的白痴一起工作，他们没人算得上是聪明的，相信我，你很好。”

“谢了，卡斯，这听上去真不赖。”迪恩边说着边坐到他身边。卡斯的身体仍是燥热，他满脸通红，但不管怎么说，迪恩还是将他拉过来，枕着自己的胳膊靠在枕头上。卡斯亲了亲他的鼻尖，这让迪恩有些好笑，尽管他的恐慌不断加剧。“你闻上去像是酿酒厂。好吧，还有什么？”

“你害怕萨姆。”卡斯继续道，他闪亮的双眼仍然睁得大大的，一动不动地注视着天花板，“我是指，我不知道，那只是我的一种感觉，当你和他通话时你总有些奇怪。还有，你害怕蜘蛛，这实在太蠢了。你有个木屋，迪恩。那些有木屋的人通常不应该害怕蜘蛛。”

“我不是——”

卡斯在床上翻了个身，帮助自己对准迪恩的脸庞。他的身躯仍然有些笨拙，但他的目光始终保持稳定。“你害怕我会离你而去。”

迪恩僵住了。

整间卧室似乎换了个氛围，黎明之前的空气所独有的霜冻的气息侵入进来。

“噢，不喜欢这样。”卡斯说。

“我不会害怕你离开我。”迪恩强调道。

卡斯的眼睛一眨都不眨地说：“不，你在害怕。”

“好吧。”迪恩慢慢地开口道，他试着表现出自己的随意，“为什么你会离开？因为我是个糟糕的厨师？”

卡斯将迪恩的手指放到自己嘴边轻柔地吻了吻。迪恩希望能够听到他说，我不会离开你，但这句话并没有出现。卡斯只是沉默地凝视着他——这种感觉就好像他们两人正相隔千里，并且就在这一刻——溢出一种悲哀和惆怅的气息。

“卡斯。”迪恩有些不大确定他是不是该坚持问清楚。

但卡斯依然没有回应，而是始终用那双敏锐清澈的眼睛注视迪恩。迪恩总是不能理解卡斯的眼睛怎么能够那样具有威慑力，那样倔强和不自然的鲜亮。它们敏锐而雪亮——没人能坚持与其对视。

“拜托，卡斯。”迪恩温柔地开口道，他试图让自己的话语变得强势一些，“我们不必继续讨论这件事，让我们把你的衣服脱下来。”

“极好的主意。”卡斯接道，他的双眼瞬间又变成之前那种半开半闭的状态，声音也恢复如初。他对迪恩的提议表示顺从，并且很快开始聊起别的什么话题，迪恩顺利地将他的衣物褪去。躺在床上的卡斯犹如一头小羊羔，不过迪恩依然花了很长时间才终于躺在了他的身边。

直到卡斯那种醉酒后半睡半醒的状态过去以后，他终于紧紧抱住迪恩，而他们的气息也逐渐环绕全身，迪恩让这种麻痹而舒服的感觉将自己全然包裹住，并最终陷入了深眠。

 

\---

 

在米迦勒去拿第二扎啤酒时，加百列拖着凳子靠近卡斯迪奥。

“所以你还好吗，说实话？”他问道。

卡斯迪奥有些困惑地笑了。对于一个习惯称他为“卡茜”、站在楼上冲他尿尿的的人来说这显然非常不同寻常。“为什么这么问？我很好。”

“是啊，是啊，史密斯&桑，一流企业，获得了温彻斯特的合同，等等等等。”加百列又凑近了一点。看上去有些别扭地确认道；“可……温彻斯特是个阿尔法，对吧？”

“你到底想说什么？”卡斯迪奥有些尖锐地追问，“你听到些什么风声？”

“没什么大不了的。我只不过是把这两点放在一起而已。温彻斯特可是相当有名。据我所知，他绝不会是你想要的那种人。的确，他非常迷人，独具魅力，不过他也是个硬汉。我只是想确认一下他并没有……什么企图。”

“怎么，你觉得我不能搞定一个硬汉阿尔法？”

“不，我记得你对我们的契约法教授说的话。”加百列回答道，他终于露出笑容，“这挺酷的没错。”

“没什么不好的，加布。”卡斯迪奥为对方的保护欲产生了一些莫名的感动，而非愤怒。也许和迪恩相处的这段时间让他变得温和。“开始那会儿还有些紧张，不过现在我们很好。迪恩很尊重我，我也很敬重他。拉斐尔为我开始养家糊口而感到高兴，乌列尔则太怕我了，以至于这些天经常来欺负我。满意了不？”

“好吧。”加百列仰头大笑起来。“心满意足。”

“你干嘛要问这些？”

“好吧，你知道的，总得未雨绸缪。”

卡斯迪奥翻了个白眼。

“再加上你是我所认识的唯一一个欧米茄，就这样。”

“如果你想让我夸你，直说就行。”

“差不多就成，哥们儿。”加百列乐不可支地回答道，“我有些惊讶拉斐尔一开始会同意录取你。人事部门迟早会惹祸上身。你把自己放在那种环境下会有多煎熬你想过吗？”

卡斯迪奥的内心畏缩了一下，他有些庆幸加百列和米迦勒此时都是普通人，不会感觉到他的不适。“还用你说。不管怎么样，那绝对是双重标准。我们都知道和客户勾搭的大有人在，而且所有人都知道，这也没什么大不了的。”

“没错，但普通人不是通灵人啊。”

“变种人不是通灵人，加布。”

“通灵人喜欢缔造链接：对保留隐私来说可不大妙。”

“这叫过度链接影响。”

“见鬼，链接的规则太乱了。为什么我当初从来没去上过这门课。不管怎么说，很高兴知道温彻斯特抗住了你的魅力。”

“加百列，我不清楚你是否知道，但我并不因为热情还是什么受人欢迎的性格而闻名。所以我才只有两个朋友。”

“这很好。因为一旦有什么事情发生，你俩都会深陷泥潭。就当是帮我的忙，千万别因为玩忽职守被开除。”

“你要被解雇啦，卡斯？”米迦勒端着他们的啤酒和三杯威士忌走过来。

“希望不会如此。”卡斯迪奥从其中拿出一杯，猛灌了一口威士忌。

卡斯迪奥突然惊醒，像是经历了长途跑步一样大汗淋漓。粗粝的呼吸声在他耳边响起，幸好迪恩并没有醒——他依然安静地熟睡在卡斯身边，呼吸柔和富有节奏。房间里一片漆黑——清晨还未来临。眩晕的感觉让他有些恶心，卡斯迪奥试图找回昨晚的记忆。

他很清楚在他肚子里那种扭曲绷紧的感觉和酒精无关。

他已经说出来了。

他说了，因为醉酒和心中的沮丧，因为这是事实。迪恩在害怕。不是害怕他俩会被逮到，尽管他确实应该担心这个——但迪恩更害怕卡斯迪奥离他而去。

卡斯低下头看了看身边睡着的男人。迪恩的脑袋贴在他枕头的边缘，像是整个晚上他都一直在向卡斯靠近，但最终决定还是这种距离更加合适。

卡斯迪奥俯下身，垂下自己的脑袋。他无法呼吸，他倒抽一口气，却也无法缓解盘踞在自己胸口的痛楚。他全身的每一个细胞都在后悔昨晚的倾诉，他也清楚，拥有无限的耐心和镇定的迪恩是绝不会再重新提起这个话题，会让他无话可说。迪恩总是充满爱意与关怀，但卡斯迪奥不值得这一切。

他是个白痴，他都干了些什么？加百列是对的，就算试图逃避，他也已经搞砸了。为什么他要这样做？

他知道原因。因为他是个懦夫。因为这种感觉真的很幸福，这就是他需要考虑的事情。因为即便他知道自己不能再犯，不能渴望结契，但和迪恩在一起的时光无比幸福，多一天、多一周或是多一个月也无妨。

这不公平，他不能再对迪恩做这种事了。他已经陷得太深——他必须在事情变得更糟之前离开，在他的热潮再度开始前离开。

卡斯迪奥开始颤抖，他原以为自己很安全，但其实他只是被拥有却不自知。他完美的、魅力四射的阿尔法——迪恩将这种感觉轻而易举地带给他，而他甚至自己都不知道付出了什么，他也不知道这将卡斯迪奥被最痛苦的方式绑在他身边。迪恩毫无保留地献出了自己的真心，而与此同时这让卡斯很有压力。

卡斯迪奥如此疲于去扮演一个有缺陷的、一个糟糕的欧米伽，以此获得迪恩的帮助，而在他享受这一切的每一秒，深深的罪恶感都充斥在心。迪恩值得更好的人。

对迪恩而言，卡斯迪奥并不合适，总有一天前者会醒悟过来，然后离他而去。而卡斯迪奥也很清楚，他再也没法摆平第二段破碎的感情了。

加百列是对的。

他的决心犹如冰水一样没入体内。

在身旁，迪恩发出一阵断断续续地呻吟。“卡斯？”他揉着眼睛喃喃自语道。

“你还好吗？”

迪恩迷迷糊糊地抬起头，他呆了一会儿——然后突然，他清醒过来。他绝不会弄错卡斯迪奥的气味里那种恐惧与坚决，即使是卡斯自己也能够嗅到这种被完全放大了的慌乱与痛苦。

迪恩心知肚明。

“卡斯。”迪恩一下子坐起身脱口而出。而卡斯迪奥则迅速拉开两个人之间的距离。欧米伽忠于自己的阿尔法，这是刻在他们骨头里的规定，并且卡斯也不确定自己能否在迪恩触碰到他的时候坚持现在的决定。他不能直视迪恩的双眼，因为他一定会从中找到：伤痛与关爱。

“卡斯，别这样，你还醉着——”

“我没醉，迪恩。”卡斯空洞地表示，而迪恩也清楚这一点。

“卡斯，听着。”迪恩含含糊糊地开口。他试着伸出一只手，却被卡斯迪奥猛地甩开。对方看上去完全无法控制自己的行为，像是无法接受他的触碰。迪恩目瞪口呆，但他坚持下来，显然觉得如果自己的语速够快，语气足够强硬，那么依然能够拦下卡斯。“我们可以解决，你不必非得离开。我知道对你而言这很难——”

“你不该和觉得这很难的人在一起。”卡斯迪奥感觉自己的声音冷酷地穿透耳膜，“我知道你一直试图让我适应，我很清楚，而且也对我自己始终无法适应感到内疚……”

“我们不用一直记着这些事，卡斯——我和你说过，你并非在和我打仗，我就在这里。”

为什么他会这样反常？为什么他就是不能开心点呢？他到底出了什么事？

卡斯咬住下唇以克制住自己的呜咽。“我也和你说过，我是个糟糕的欧米伽，迪恩。我实在做不到。这对你而言太不值得了。”

这对迪恩来讲太过分了。他抓住卡斯迪奥的胳膊——并没有太紧，只是为了让自己的身体能够前倾。“卡斯，我看起来像是不高兴的样子吗？”他认真问道。

卡斯迪奥垂下眼，将头偏向一边。

“卡斯，回答我！我看起来有半点不高兴吗？”

“迪恩，我做不到——”

“见鬼，卡斯，看着我的眼睛——”

“没错！”卡斯大声喊道，他终于屈从了自己的愤怒，“没错你就是不高兴！你为了向我隐瞒自己是有多么的沮丧，都快要崩溃了！我知道你很沮丧，而且这都是我的错，我知道！”

“你敢不敢不要替我下决定？”迪恩强忍住一些他原本打算说出来的话，“我是个成年人，我知道自己想和谁在一起。”

“这太危险了。”卡斯迪奥打出了他的王牌，“如果公司那边有谁发现我们的关系，我会立马玩完。为了确保这种情况不会发生，我已经精疲力尽了。”

他希望对方能够软化自己的观点，但迪恩只是绷紧下巴固执地说：“卡斯，我知道你爱我，所以你也不能怀疑……你不可以——”

“不，”卡斯迪奥撒谎道，他知道迪恩太了解他了，所以这次必须要想尽一切办法来对抗迪恩，“我知道你爱我，但是……迪恩……我不确定自己是不是同样爱你。”

当卡斯迪奥在迪恩的脸上看到迷茫不解时，他居然感到一种被硬物刺伤的野蛮的快感——迪恩当然会不高兴，他本该如此。这就是事实，迪恩，这就是所谓的“爱上一个糟糕的欧米伽”。

但迪恩的全部反应只是张开手掌包裹住卡斯迪奥的手肘，而后者——他已经完全精疲力尽了——也让自己的身体在迪恩的接触下放松，即使他的心脏仍然紧张到无法呼吸。卡斯迪奥放任自己的身体顺着迪恩的手的引导，将头靠在对方胸口。

他们沉默片刻，相互呼吸着对方绝望而恐惧的气息。

“今晚你不许走。”好一会儿，迪恩终于开口道，但这与其说是命令，更不如说是一个请求。这位阿尔法的语调已经沙哑，还带着些颤抖。

你做到了。现在就是你该离开的时候，你这个白痴。

在这一刻，卡斯迪奥犹如站在世界的边缘一样一动都动不了。

“好。”他低语，完全无法将自己和阿尔法拉开距离，“好的，我会再在这儿待上一夜。”

“等到早上事情也许会有所不同。”迪恩撒了个谎，他将对方搂得更紧，同时让自己的手掌轻柔地在卡斯迪奥的背颈处抚摸，这足以打破后者的决心，他能够感觉到迪恩停留在旧的咬痕处的手指。

“卡斯——”迪恩的声音发颤，但卡斯迪奥绝不能让他再说下去。他们的战斗已经结束了，至少他可以勇敢地面对这一切。

“嘘，迪恩，没事的。”他低声道，“这是最好的选择。”

总有一天迪恩会明白。他将自己嘴唇印在迪恩脖子那边柔软的皮肤上，放任自己的泪水流出来。

\---

这天早上没什么好消息。

拂晓的天空灰蒙蒙的。卡斯依然睡在他的身边，但并不在他的怀中——在夜里，他已经抽身离去，现在蜷曲着身体躺在床的另一边。他和迪恩之间的障碍虽然无形，但无疑也是显而易见的。

迪恩忘记设置闹钟了，于是他非常不情愿地伸手摇了摇卡斯将对方唤醒。在卡斯迪奥尚未睁开眼睛时，他的表情看起来温和轻松，但一当他回过神，当那种痛苦在他的眼中重新恢复，迪恩清楚一切都已经结束了。

他们照常刷牙、穿上衣服、一起吃完早饭。迪恩克制不住地偷瞄了卡斯几眼，但对方摇了摇头，板着脸瞪着脚边的地板。毫无指望，这是现实。

在餐桌上，卡斯将一杯热气腾腾的咖啡推向迪恩空着的双手。

迪恩迅速抬起头：“卡斯——”

然而卡斯迪奥打断了他：“迪恩，我爱你，但我不能和你结合。这很可怕，所以我不想再继续了。”

“我们不一定非得结合，卡斯。我很抱歉之前逼迫你，我原以为你需要安慰——”

“不。”卡斯平静地说，“你的担心是合理的，你担心这会导致我最终离开你。你是对的，我必须要走了。

“你并不想这样。”如果还有什么是迪恩确定的，那一定就是这件事了。卡斯一直很乐意和他在一起，很喜欢和他在一起。

“这是最好的选择，迪恩。”

\---

迪恩机械式地度过了这一天。人们和他谈话，他照常回复；他听了自己的语音信箱，又发出一些邮件，还给亚当安排了一些跑腿的任务。他的大脑已经陷入麻木状态，直到回到自己的公寓，昨晚发生的事情所带来的影响才再度席卷他全身。

卡斯不会回来了。

迪恩甚至没开灯就走进了卧室。他不想看到卡斯搬走自己东西以后留下的空荡荡的房间。于是迪恩只是躺在床上，静悄悄地躺着。他想解开自己的领带或是脱掉鞋子，但仿佛就在一瞬间，他失去了自己全身的力气。

他从未预料过会以这种方式分手——他从未想过会分手。他的欧米伽自己主动离他而去。从来没有发生过这样的事情，他也没法儿打电话给萨姆说“嘿，是啊，我把到的那个欧米伽抛弃我了，这让我有点小情绪。”这不可能会发生——人们总是会非常珍爱欧米伽，紧紧看牢自己的欧米伽，因为他们脆弱而黏人。迪恩努力将这种念头抛之脑后，他知道这么想很自私，而且也很值得，但他还是忍不住回到开始的念头，卡斯和他不该就这样结束。

迪恩很清楚卡斯独立自主，坚持以自己的意志行事——他经常会这样说——但的确，他们从未谈过承诺，卡斯并没有误导他——不过他一直深爱着卡斯，这就是全部。这是事情原本该有的样子。

迪恩打了个寒颤，就好像空气将他的肺部穿出了一个孔，好像脚底的地毯被一下子拉了出来。他感觉这些都不真实。有多少次卡斯满腹狐疑地低声询问迪恩为什么安于现状，又有多少卡斯不高兴的细微迹象迪恩也都果断地置之不理，并且认为这只是些小小的障碍和偶然出现的差错，却忽略了这些都是真实存在的问题，而迪恩所考虑的那种生活只是建立在他个人的幻想之中。

迪恩突然意识到他正在生气。卡斯受到了伤害，而迪恩唯一想做的只是照顾好他，但卡斯不会再允许迪恩照顾他了。迪恩很生气，因为卡斯强迫他从远处看着卡斯对自己的精神鞭笞，而现在迪恩的无能为力又成了惩罚他自己的武器。

在迪恩的思绪里，他一边从指责卡斯中获取罪恶的快感，一边却也非常清楚这是不公平的。卡斯并不是为了惩罚他，迪恩也很清楚卡斯是爱着他的，他知道卡斯为了离开他究竟做出了多大的努力。

而且迪恩也明白了是他自己一直在促使这件事。只是口头上说说“我不逼你”并不是真的没有强迫。他只是……希望……该死的。

迪恩回想起，尽管他们承诺过得遵守规则，但在工作时间还是会卿卿我我，这让迪恩不由自主地产生内疚。卡斯已经不顾一切地接近了他，但迪恩却没有任何回馈。他并不相信卡斯离开时所说的那些理由，但这也并没有什么帮助。

迪恩清楚卡斯曾面临过一些危机，也知道即使是在最后的几周里对方仍然被此事纠缠。而迪恩原本还以为自己能够帮助卡斯度过这次危机。

他对他们俩的关系过度自信。

但不知何故，卡斯依然选择依靠他，而迪恩最终还是让他失望了。

在他的整个人生中，迪恩第一次些许醒悟到，卡斯一直以来都在被怎样的感受所驱使——他是个糟糕的阿尔法。


	7. Chapter 7

卡斯迪奥一头栽进工作之中。

他心中含着一团怨气，直指周遭一切——对整个世界，对他自己，对迪恩（这相当不公平）——但是这怨气远远比不上他心中已经麻木而沉默的那一块。他拼了命想维持那份戾气，去撕咬些什么，去怒斥某人，但是他就是办不到。

他感觉自己蜷着身子，就像一片枯叶，叶缘碎裂作响。既无冰冷的决心，也无炽热的怒火……他整个人完全干枯了，只剩下一丝宽慰——他的做法很明智，这是理性的。

起步阶段实在太难受了。

他又回归了每天十、十一、十二个钟头泡在办公室里，连周末、三餐都不例外，他很高兴过这种简单的生活。那些同事都会时不时这样，没有人对此大惊小怪。

除了安娜。

“你看着就像个僵尸，”她直白地说。她一定闻出了他的气味有些不对。卡斯迪奥知道，他的气味已经变得微弱而苍白。

“拉斐尔已经准备好开会了吗？”他问道，无视了她的评论。

“你应该休息一下。”她说道。

卡斯迪奥不能休息，因为休息意味着他要回到空荡荡的公寓，那里只有塞满他衣服、还没整理好的纸箱，没有沙发，房间中央空空如也。整理箱子实在是太艰难了——一切都闻起来像迪恩。

他试图自我安慰，为这决定找借口：这总比切断血契要好得多。如果现在就如此痛苦，那以后只会比这更糟。这样才更好。分手是迟早的事。

这样的安慰杯水车薪。

他浑噩度日，如同没有指南针和舵柄的小船瞎打着转。他得把简报反复看三四遍才能读进去。交谈时他也变得尖刻起来，经常分心，措辞失礼。一切似乎都一下子变得艰难而陌生。

“你这几天脾气挺暴。”撒迦利亚评价道，脸上挂着自以为什么都懂的笑容。

撒迦利亚能感觉到他是因为离开恋人而变得不对劲，这种念头本该让他感到恶心，但卡斯迪奥只有滞缓微弱的怒火。他很难去感受什么了。于是他无视了撒迦利亚。这已经没有了意义。

他恍恍惚惚地发现开会时，安娜一直引导他该干嘛，确保他知道自己当天的日程表上都写了些什么。

“你不是我的私人助理，”当他意识到她在帮自己处理事务时，他一脸呆滞地对她说道，“我不需要你来照顾我。”

“你道谢的方法真奇怪。”

自他离开迪恩以来，这还是第一次有人指责他的态度。卡斯迪奥点点头，有些尴尬，而且突然发现自己喉咙哽住了一般无法说话。

“我很遗憾，”安娜突然说道。接着她做了件她以前从未做过的事——她绕过办公桌走过来，拥抱了他。

卡斯迪奥甚至想都没想就接受了这个安慰。她紧紧地搂住了他，而他则沉陷在这个拥抱里，无声地默念着“谢谢”。她带有薄荷味，充满活力的贝塔气息离他这么近，他对这并不熟悉，甚至感到陌生，但依然令人宽心。

她任他吸进她的气息。

“我很抱歉我刚才那么粗鲁，”最后，他脸埋在她的外套中喃喃道。他知道自己听起来像个小孩。但他不在意。

“别担心。”当她察觉到他想找回自己平常的状态时，她轻轻地退开了，假装自己没注意他正在擦脸。

“他没有伤害你，是吧？”安娜开门见山地问道。

卡斯迪奥摇了摇头。这和真相南辕北辙，以至于他不知道从哪说起。

“你愿意跟我说说发生了什么吗？”她问道。

“我……觉得，我需要你帮我假装现在什么事都没有发生。”

她莞尔一笑。“没问题，老大。这个我能搞定。”她亲切地握了握他的手臂。“简报已经完成了——中午我会拿给你。”

“谢谢你，安娜。”

她在门口驻足。“根据个人经验，”她轻声说：“人人都有需要被人关心照顾的时候。这没什么羞耻的，卡斯迪奥。”

+++  
他一直没给迪恩发信息。当然，他们用邮件联系过，但是他们的电子邮件总是保持公事公办的节奏——这是他的原则之一。也许现在给迪恩发信息有点不合时宜。也许这样做很不公平。毕竟，自己才是离开的那个人；他没有资格开始任何事，或者要求什么。只有迪恩才有权告诉卡斯迪奥他还想要他，如果迪恩仍想要他的话。

另一方面，他很清楚唯一阻挡他和迪恩的只有他自己的自尊。安娜曾时不时提醒他，他得开始表现得像个成年人，也许眼下就是这么做的时机。

卡斯迪奥：你还好吗？

这确实是一个足够愚蠢的问题，尤其是在早上10:30，这种他明知道迪恩在工作的时点，但是卡斯迪奥想不出别的开场白了。让他出乎意料的是，迪恩几乎立马就回复了。

迪恩：不太好。男朋友和我分手了。

从这样的回复完全无法看出迪恩到底是什么态度。不过，卡斯迪奥依然硬着头皮继续，因为有一件事他是肯定的。

卡斯迪奥：我很抱歉。

迪恩：我不是想让你愧疚。我知道你很抱歉。

迪恩：你怎么样？

卡斯迪奥：你觉得呢？

迪恩：我真的不知道。

迪恩：我完全不明白你现在脑子里在想什么。

迪恩：你为什么给我发短信？

卡斯迪奥：来问问你怎么样。

接下来，又自私地加了句：我想你。

迪恩：我也想你。

迪恩：拜托你告诉我你要回家了。

卡斯迪奥：迪恩。

迪恩：好吧。我明白了。

+++

有时候，一切仿佛都未曾改变。

卡斯迪奥：你今天喝水了吗？

迪恩：当你和我分手的时候，你就丧失了用补水烦我的权利。

卡斯迪奥：如果你喝了水你就不会这么说。

迪恩：我正在喝，行了吧。

卡斯迪奥：如果你撒谎，我会从亚当那里知道的。

+++

还有的时候，卡斯迪奥也搞不懂这一切是多么陌生。

卡斯迪奥：我是不是把药忘在你那里了？

迪恩：是的。

迪恩：你在这里落了不少东西。

卡斯迪奥：我知道。

迪恩：我今晚给你送过来。

卡斯迪奥：别过来。

卡斯迪奥：我不是那种意思。

卡斯迪奥：只是我不能见你。

卡斯迪奥不能见他，因为见迪恩会让自己臣服。他没有自信能拒绝沦陷。

+++  
迪恩：早。

迪恩：我想你。

卡斯迪奥：我也想你。

他无法形容自己有多想念迪恩。每次在街上嗅到阿尔法，他都能蹦起来，对嗅觉上的抚慰的渴望实在是太强烈了。但是和另一个事实比起来这根本算不了什么——他知道人一生中鲜少有幸得到重新来过的机会，而以自我保护的名义，他已经抛弃了自己的第二次机会。

+++

卡斯迪奥：这真的很难。短信会让这更艰难吗？

卡斯迪奥：或者我应该不再和你说话？

迪恩：你知道我想说什么。

迪恩：如果我没有那么说你会开心点吗？

卡斯迪奥：我不能回家，迪恩。

迪恩：我爱你。

卡斯迪奥：对不起。

迪恩：别他妈道歉了——这是世上最令人沮丧的事情。

卡斯迪奥：你无法挽回这件事，迪恩。就是这样。

迪恩：我不明白为什么。

迪恩：卡斯，在吗？

迪恩：卡斯，宝贝，和我说话。

+++

当意识到卡斯不会立马回复他之后，迪恩把手机扔到了一旁，头埋进双手。他回复卡斯的短信时向来都不敢肯定，这对于解决僵局到底是帮助还是阻碍。

他狠狠地甩了甩脑袋。集中注意，他需要把注意力集中到面前的工作之中。而不幸的是，这件工作还是个艰巨的任务，他得说服克劳利和桑多瓦合作。

自从失去了戈登，他应酬的次数翻了倍，而今晚则是公关活动的高潮。有时候他甚至怀疑他之所以这么爱卡斯，是因为卡斯对他的魅力如此无动于衷，还是因为他原本就抗拒过于被人关注。

和克劳利、该隐这样的人度过一晚可不是能轻易忍受的。反欧米茄倾向有时候在普通人身上更严重，因为他们缺少真正理解变异人种的能力。欧米茄们脆弱，甜美，天生就是次等公民，这种话阿尔法和贝塔们向他们讲了好几个世纪，除了这个他们还知道什么呢？

迪恩足够了解该隐，他是那种A型人格（*注）的人，这种人格的人经常会崇拜阿尔法，比如该隐；克劳利则比较难搞，但是迪恩知道他对于变异人种常常抱有隐约的不信任态度，比起为他当经纪人，他更倾向让变异人种为他修车或做菜。

迪恩感觉在他走到他们那一桌之前，有必要在吧台先喝一杯。

不过一开始一切都还算令人愉快，迪恩展现了他最有魅力和说服力的一面，而克劳利和该隐都十分买账——尤其是该隐。迪恩提醒自己，他只需要和他们喝点葡萄酒，一起吃晚餐，然后在听到他们的蠢笑话时跟着笑就行了。这种事情他之前明明已经做过无数次，他说不清为什么今晚这令他如此烦躁，让他焦虑愁闷。

“看那边，”该隐对迪恩说，用手臂推了推他，示意他看向一个女人——一个很有魅力的女人——站在吧台前，等着她的酒。“她是欧米茄？”

迪恩对这种违背礼节的行为有点诧异，但他还是点了点头表示肯定。

克劳利翻了个白眼。“该隐自以为他是个变异人雷达。”

“不过这就是事实，”该隐坚持道，显然对迪恩的肯定很高兴。“有时候你只要看就能看出来。那个女孩——只要一眼，就能看出她正渴望着被人发号施令。”

这不是真正的意义所在，迪恩想要反驳，但他克制住了。今晚的目的不是来教育混蛋——而是签好合同。

这时，无视了该隐的克劳利意味深长地看了迪恩一眼。“怎么样，哈？”他一边问，一边颔首示意那个女人。

“不是我的菜，”迪恩意识到克劳利在等待他的回答，于是耸耸肩。

“没错，我忘了，”克劳利说，“你在和那个叫诺瓦克的家伙同居，不是吗？”

迪恩遭受了这辈子最厉害的惊吓，于是他努力绷着脸不泄露他的震惊，而他其实已经惊呆了。冷静，温彻斯特。他努力表现得好像他的私人生活是个可以用作谈资的话题，并不敏感，也绝不是和公事完全不相干。不，只是谈一谈他正在乱搞的人而已。就是这样。

“你怎么认识卡斯迪奥的？”迪恩问道，他故意不去直接回答克劳利的提问。

“我们聘用过他一阵子，”该隐说道，“是被介绍来的。我猜他是那种过分拘谨的家伙。很漂亮，我猜？”他试探性地发问道，浑身散发着尴尬，如同一个直男正努力接受偶像喜欢男人的事实。

“可总是冷冰冰的。”克劳利评价道，一副他很清楚自己在干什么的样子。“你是怎么攻略到手的？”

“别告诉我那个冷美人在你身边真的会卑躬屈膝，有吗？”该隐大笑起来。

如果是其他变异人种，这时候他们就会意识到，他们只有几秒的时间速速滚蛋，可是大多数人不是变异人种。迪恩怀疑，克劳利是故意这么步步紧逼，他想激怒自己。

“别逼我八卦床事，各位，”迪恩说道，感觉这句找台阶下的话无比生硬愚蠢，还觉得自己越来越虚伪和愤懑。

“可这就是欧米茄的特点。”该隐说道，带着无知者特有的傲慢，喋喋不休。“你在公开场合看到他们，他们能成为最尖酸刻薄的混账——但是当你叫他们跪下，他们就会顺从。这写在基因里，他们忍不住的。你知道，这就是我为什么受够了那些政治正确的鬼话——有些事欧米茄就是办不到，而说出这一点并没有错，不是吗？”

“不过我还是无法想象诺瓦克先生说跪就跪，对别人百依百顺的样子，”克劳利说道，是的，没错，他绝对是想激怒迪恩。

迪恩咬着牙，强扯出一个微笑。自己今晚是什么毛病？这种蹩脚的外行心理战本来不足以打乱他的阵脚。

“我也不会知道。”他说道。他太想帮卡斯说句话——或者， 出于该隐刚才那样在迪恩面前谈论卡斯，至少得冲他的喉咙揍一拳——但是他不能表现得好像对卡斯有某种特权一样。

于是他坚定地坐着，听着克劳利和该隐在一旁剖析卡斯，他的卡斯。他一边抑制着每一股阿尔法本能的占有欲和保护欲，听着他们那些下流的言辞。

整个宇宙都该颁给他一颗该死的金星奖章。

克劳利在得意地笑，虽然不甚明显。这就是一个测试，而迪恩知道自己就是个胆小鬼。

不知怎么地，迪恩熬过了晚餐和酒水。握了一圈手，然后在第三轮威士忌之后签好合同，之后他就离开了，一副值得信赖的成功人士模样，没有揍人，也没有证实为什么阿尔法会是个糟糕CEO的猜想。他完成了他该死的职责，而且感觉自己不能更糟糕了。

他回到了办公室。

本来他应该回家，但是现在家里没有卡斯，而他目前还无法面对这点。

迪恩倒在办公室的沙发上，感到黏糊恶心还很生气，只想把卡斯揽进怀里。他想给他打电话，为……某些事道歉。带着一丝晚宴残留的酒意，他掏出手机，准备拨号，却又逼着自己停下了动作。他知道卡斯会第一个告诉他，他的所作所为是必要的，因为这是工作，而专业人士会完成操蛋的工作。

再说，卡斯也不再是他的男友了——他不能因为自己度过了糟糕的夜晚，就让卡斯为此劳心。  
紧接着，突然，一个念头朝迪恩扑压而来——他理解到，这他妈是卡斯每天都要面对的恶心事。迪恩十分沮丧，因为他只不过和一群混蛋花了……多少……一个晚上而已？可对于卡斯来说，这稀松平常。

这不公平，但就是如此。

迪恩放下了手机。

黑暗中，他坐在沙发上，久久注视着墙壁。做出决定后，他给亚当发了一封邮件。明天一早他就能看到。

接着，迪恩回家了。

+++

迪恩没有再发短信。

卡斯迪奥没有问原因。

从某种意义上，这是一种解脱。他早就明白这一切终将结束。

他也不再查看有没有新信息。

他依然浑浑噩噩度过工作日，只是不再和迪恩保持日常联系，他以为这会让事情更简单。他让自己更专心，工作更投入，试图认真听乌列尔的讲话。虽然大多数情况下，他感觉自己像个鬼魂。

他不奇怪拉斐尔注意到了这点。

拉斐尔敲门时，卡斯迪奥正在打电话；卡斯迪奥毫不犹豫地示意他进来，而且用一个通用手势表示“等我一分钟就好”。直到他挂电话转过身，看到拉斐尔坐在他面前的椅子上，一副高大却尴尬的样子，他才意识到出事了。

“先生？”他发问道。

“卡斯迪奥，”拉斐尔开口道，然后清了清嗓子，继续说，“你是欧米茄这件事并不是个秘密。”

什么鬼。

这是拉斐尔自录用面试得知这点以来，首次提起这一点，卡斯迪奥十分惊讶——但他立刻忍住了。他的惊异是几周以来他头一个感受到的东西。

他眯起双眼，全神贯注地盯着这个紧张兮兮坐在自己面前的人——他非同寻常地紧张。

“我知道，”他说，“我没有瞒着这个秘密。”

“而我曾经不介意这一点——现在也不介意。”那你心跳为什么要加快？“我录用你的时候，所要求的仅仅是这一点不会成为……一个问题。”

“这成为问题了吗？”卡斯迪奥面无表情，拒绝被拉斐尔牵着鼻子走。

拉斐尔没有那么容易就被阻挠。

“有些……流言，说你正和迪恩•温彻斯特谈恋爱。”

“是吗。”

拉斐尔的扑克脸看向卡斯迪奥同样板着的脸，“是的。”

“那些流言和我是欧米茄有什么关系？”

“你明白怎么回事，诺瓦克。”

“是怎么回事，先生？”

“别跟我抬杠，”拉斐尔厉声道，摘下了温和的面具。“现在我在尽力保护你。你是我最好的员工之一，我不想失去你。如果你和客户上床的消息泄露出去——”

卡斯迪奥不肯定这是因为他缺乏睡眠，还是因为近两周他所承受的钝痛，某种情绪涌上心头，让他打断了他老板的话。

“我们都知道那不是真的。这种事情经常发生，不只是欧米茄。哪怕我已经为这个公司做了那么多，你还是认为，作为欧米茄就意味着我的能力低人一等。你认为尽管我是欧米茄，我还是很厉害，却不觉得我厉害是因为我是欧米茄。你知道一个欧米茄下属会让你遭受耻笑，即使我是你最好的律师。你不是担心我的名誉，你在担心你自己的。如果乌列尔和一个客户搞在一起，就没关系。只因为我是个欧米茄才变得有关系。”

拉斐尔打断了他。“是的，卡斯迪奥，这确实有关系。我们生活这个现实世界，而不是‘没人介意变异人种差别，大家一起快乐玩耍’的仙境。我不能允许你和一位客户上床。”

好吧。这确实有理。拉斐尔得一分。

“好吧，”卡斯迪奥说，靠进他的座椅中，“我明白了，先生，真的。您得维护公司的名誉。我明白您的担忧，尽管我不赞同。所以既然这让您如此烦恼——”

“我不想让你做任何草率的决定，卡斯迪奥，我只是说——”

“如果这让您烦恼，”卡斯迪奥蛮横地继续说，仿佛他没有听见似的，“那我建议您把这单交给乌列尔来做。这样就没有利益冲突了。”

拉斐尔愣住了。如果他打算让乌列尔来负责桑多瓦的合同，他当初就会交给乌列尔。显然他没有料到眼下的情况。

“有什么问题吗？”卡斯迪奥催问道，“乌列尔能处理好的。”

拉斐尔沉默了片刻，“我本来在等着你否认，”他静静地坦白道。

“你以为我会撒谎？”

“我以为你会蒙混过去。但你和温彻斯特真的……？”

这话碰到了卡斯迪奥的敏感点，但他并不打算敞开心扉，把自己的心痛泄露给拉斐尔看。他不需要知道。”不管迪恩和我之间是怎么回事，只要不干涉工作，你就不用担心。”

“我不能允许这样，你知道的。”

卡斯迪奥知道自己已经不讲逻辑了。他明白他现在鲁莽又愚蠢。他不在乎。他不想牺牲迪恩来保住自己的自尊。“行，好吧。我明白了。如果是桑多瓦和迪恩二选一，我选迪恩。把桑多瓦转交给乌列尔吧。没有节外生枝，一切简单纯粹。我知道你不喜欢复杂化。”

拉斐尔脸色一白，“别犯傻，卡斯迪奥——我不想让乌列尔干这个，我希望你来。你是我最好的员工了。”

“我知道。但这话似乎并不会增强多少对你的忠心。”

拉斐尔叹了口气，然后死死地凝视着卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥不为所动。他瞪了回去，“好吧，事实上，是我不能。”

“什么意思？”

“我昨天联系了温彻斯特先生。”

卡斯迪奥花了好几秒来消化这个爆炸性消息，“你背着我干这个？”

“只是正常的联络而已。”

“因为那些流言？”卡斯迪奥尖刻地问道。

“是的。别装得你对此很沮丧，这就是我的工作。而他……对我相当怠慢。并没有接受我的建议。他说他要他的案子由你负责，不能是其他人。”

卡斯迪奥发现自己并不惊讶。迪恩还信任他，除开一切，迪恩明白他的能力的价值，这并不出乎意料。事情本就该如此。这就是他所期待的迪恩，因为迪恩从来不会视他低人一等，也从来没有怀疑过他。

“他说，他用他的利益打保票，他相信你。”

“他应该信我。你呢？”

拉斐尔站起身，“显而易见，我怎么想并不重要。我只是你的老板。但是，声明一下，是的，我信。”

“你只是希望我不是个欧米茄。”

“没错，是的，卡斯迪奥，这的确有些不便，”拉斐尔讽刺地说道，“你不这么觉得吗？”

“没错”差点脱口而出。

只是……他一直做的不错。甚至不错更好，真的。他一直知道自己强大、能干、有能力。作为一个欧米茄，他已经走到了今天的地位，他还会这样走下去，没错，这困难重重，他得为此抗争，但是有迪恩能依靠，这变得容易多了……

“拉斐尔，我该告诉你，这周接下来几天我请假不来了。我们下周一见。现在请离开我的办公室。”

虽然觉察到他说的有些过火，拉斐尔却默许了，没有制止卡斯迪奥的无礼举动。

卡斯迪奥的身体都在嗡嗡作响，好像他喝了太多咖啡一样，但是他的脑袋却完全透彻和清醒。

如果迪恩信赖他，信赖到让他继续管这个案子，那么也许也会信赖到允许他给个真诚得当的道歉。卡斯迪奥不认为自己配得上第三次机会，但迪恩可能会如此认为。

他给安娜打电话。“迪恩在办公室吗？”

“为什么？”她问道，满是狐疑。”你还好吗？”

“我很好，安娜，我只是想和他谈谈。”

“他这周出城了，”她答道，“亚当说他用邮件保持联系，但他不知道他去了哪里。”

这没关系。卡斯迪奥知道。

+++

作者的话：

评论区的各位：你们都太棒了。感谢你们的鼓励和意见——你们是让这一切都变得有趣的功臣！我爱你们。

*注：A型人格：来自一类性格行为学理论，将人分成A型（表现欲和竞争欲强烈，急躁且缺乏耐心）和B型（与A相反）。


	8. Chapter 8

迪恩躺倒在主卧室里。他已经有好几个月没回湖边小屋了，但是床上闻起来仍旧有卡斯的味道。在织物洗涤剂的合成香味中，混杂着一丝欧米茄的气息。

他翻过身，鼻子埋在被单里，清楚地意识到他正在把事情搞得更糟。他想象着卡斯在这张床上，散发着慵懒的、情欲的气息，毫不羞涩地向迪恩伸出手索求着。迪恩呻吟着，记忆唤起地欲望令他浑身颤栗。天啊，卡斯。就在他与卡斯在会议室里相遇的那一刻，迪恩就知道，自己被迷住了。

可事情怎么会发展到现在这个地步？

尽管他知道现在卡斯需要点个人空间，要求迪恩有点耐心，好让自己能把事情梳理明白，但迪恩仍不确定离开他是不是一个错误的决定，大吵一架才更像他的风格。他过去会提出要求，然后努力得到他想要的；离开更像是一种放弃。但卡斯要求他不要给他压力，而迪恩太清楚自己会咄咄逼人。然而，尊重卡斯的意愿也意味着完全放任他离去。

伴着浮现在脑袋里各种恼人的想法和卡斯沁入被褥中的味道，迪恩迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

日落之后，迪恩被楼下的噪音吵醒了。他根本没费心去锁门，没人会来这么远的地方。他翻过身仰躺着，眨着眼睛试图让自己清醒些。

“鲍比，是你吗？”迪恩喊道，一点也不想亲自起身查看。

他听见楼梯上传来平稳的脚步声。

迪恩嘟哝着，“我都说过了！我没拿你该死的钻头，鲍比。”

“确实在我们这儿，”卡斯说，轻轻地推开卧室的门，“你拿它组装书架了。”

他的声音很轻，充满了迟疑，但他的味道像刀口一样划过他的胸腔。迪恩猛地坐起来，但卡斯仍旧待在原处，并没有走到房间里。

“卡斯？”迪恩声音沙哑，“你怎么来了？”

这当然不是最妙的开场白，而且他开始有点窘迫——他已经两天没有洗澡刮脸。想到过去几天他一直萎靡不振，迪恩觉得有点丢脸，而且不想让对方发现。他知道卡斯能闻出来他现在脾气暴躁得要命，这让他更加心烦意乱了。但他知道，卡斯不光能闻出这些，他还能闻出这些情绪下的绝望、苦涩和心焦。

大概这就是让他在门口踟蹰不前的原因。

“我能进来吗？”卡斯小心地问道。

迪恩点点头。他坐在床边，脚落在地板上，好让卡斯能够坐在他身旁。迪恩什么都不想要，他只想把卡斯揽在怀里，让他埋在自己的颈间，呼吸着他的气息。但卡斯——相当精明地——让两人之间隔着一个合适的距离。

迪恩只能乖乖地保持不动。

过了一会，卡斯才走过来，悄无声息地握住了迪恩的手。他深吸一口气，体会着迪恩的气味里的苦楚。

迪恩的胸腔紧绷着，他想要有所反应——但他无法这样做。他捏了捏卡斯的手，让他待会再研究这个。

“所以，”卡斯目光仍落在墙上。他终于说话了，“我觉得我一直在犯傻。”他叹了口气，“我欠你一声道歉。我很抱歉我就那样走掉了。”

迪恩摇头，“你的抱歉已经够多了，你不需要再为任何事情道歉。”

“没错我道了很多歉，但我确实欠你很多。”

但迪恩打算先把这个放在一边。“是不是这意味着你又回来了？”

“如果你还愿意和我一起。”卡斯的声音听起来有些不确定，他的味道闻起来略有酸涩，而迪恩对此并不满足。他也忽略了这个，再一次的，因为他再也受不了了。他需要触碰，他需要——他觉得如果他不这样做，他就要崩溃了。他伸出手，拨开卡斯散落在额头一侧的碎发。

卡斯不带情欲的目光垂落到迪恩的皮肤上。他的皮肤温暖地抵着迪恩的指尖，这几乎让他脸颊发烫。

卡斯和自己一样狼狈不堪。迪恩绝对不怀疑这一点。

“我不需要任何道歉，卡斯。”迪恩喃喃道，拇指扫过卡斯的脸颊，“但我确实需要一个解释。”

“不是因为你，”卡斯说，目光依旧徘徊在墙上，“你什么也没做。你那么有耐心，我……”他哽咽了一下，“你得接受这个事实。你没做错什么，也没有什么好弥补的。”

“卡斯——”

“我不是想要伤你的心，迪恩。”他急促地说，他睁大他清澈的蓝眼睛，对上迪恩的目光，“我只是不知道该怎么办。”

就是这样。卡斯永无止境的自锢让任何人都没办法帮他，迪恩也只做到这么多了。

“你应该告诉我的，你这个笨蛋。”

迪恩缩短了两人的距离，将卡斯的脸庞偏向他，屏住气息。他认真地、不顾一切地亲吻卡斯，就好像如果他现在不这样做，卡斯就会永远消失了——卡斯忽然回吻他，渴望并且脆弱。

当卡斯的嘴唇贴上来用支离破碎的应允回应着迪恩每一个静默的诉求时，迪恩发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。

他等了太久了。迪恩全心全意地渴望着他。他强烈地意识到自己闻起来肯定糟透了，但卡斯喉咙里的声音满是欲望，根本无法掩盖。迪恩放下了这些忧虑，重新燃起了热情。他攥住卡斯的上衣，把他推到床上，用自己身体的重量把卡斯压进了被单里，他靠得越近，卡斯越开始相信这一切都是真实的，相信这一切有意义，相信他属于这里。

他的手抚过卡斯的前臂、脖子，解开他上衣的扣子，挣扎地想要触碰他所能触碰的所有肌肤。卡斯回应着这些爱抚，和迪恩一样对此有所渴求。迪恩的手滑过卡斯的身躯，滑过他裸露出来的曲线，让两人的四肢交缠在一起。他的头落到卡斯的颈弯，落到那一片柔软的凹陷里。卡斯抬起手臂，将迪恩迎接到一个颤抖的怀抱里，嘴唇摸索着，温热地抵着他的额头。

“等等。”他喘息着说。迪恩知道他是什么意思——但这感觉实在是太强烈了，简直无法抗拒。他们已经好几周没有这样闻到对方的味道了，两人的气息纠缠在一起，让他们有些晕眩，也让他们混乱到过载。

迪恩让他的额头轻靠在在卡斯赤裸的胸口，温柔地亲吻那里。

他们还没解开任何心结，还没有碰触到最深的伤口，但是他在卡斯的怀里，卡斯闻起来有家的味道——卡斯就是他的家——霎时之间，一切都那么有意义。

时间在他们紧挨着彼此互相温存的时候溜走了。他们喘息着、静谧着、呼吸着对方的气息，让身体重新适应着对方。

“你还好吗？”迪恩小声说，嘴唇印在卡斯脖颈上光滑温暖的皮肤。并不是亲吻，只是按压、品尝。他没有避开也没有特别关注变淡的疤痕。“拜托告诉我你还好，我很担心你。”

卡斯的手在他的肩头收紧——卡斯的强壮很容易被人遗忘；他从不怎么强调这点。掌心的力量很结实，迪恩明白了他的暗示，他抬起身，用前臂支撑着自己，好让自己能看到卡斯的脸。

“可能吧，我不确定。”卡斯笑了出来，但是他声音发颤，几乎像是一声啜泣，落在迪恩肩膀上的手更紧了。“我在认识你之前挺好的。我以为我能逃过一劫呢。我想明白了——我以为我可以，我能蒙混过关。你让所有事都变复杂了。你让我想要跪下来服从。”

“卡斯，我——”

卡斯打断了他的话。“但你也让这一切都变得美好，迪恩。”他伸出手捧着迪恩的脸颊，嗓音低沉，“我爱你。我非常爱你。我知道和你在一起很安全。但是我不能因为你想让好起来就不可思议地好起来。我很抱歉。那是我的事。我只能自己尽力。”

“我知道，”迪恩慢慢地说，因为他确实理解，“我觉得你一点也不脆弱——我并不担心自己会令你心碎。我知道你不需要我来保护你。但……也不要害怕偶尔依赖我。”

“我不是想要让你觉得自己不被需要。”

“我知道你不是这么想的。但是需要帮助并不是弱点。这就是生活。没人能自己承担一切。”迪恩闭上眼睛，准备问出那个他知道他不得不说出的问题，“我……卡斯，我不能……我必须要知道。你会再次离开我吗？”

“我觉得这应该是欧米茄的台词。”卡斯嘲讽道，但是他心里不是这样想的——他的脸上露出了有些内疚的表情。

“卡斯，亲爱的，你在害怕什么？”

卡斯——这个专业、一丝不苟、值得信赖的卡斯，近乎绝望地看着他。

这问题太过分了。好吧。迪恩靠过去，再次用亲吻安抚他。卡斯贴近他，浑身散发着欧米茄的求索，这太令他分心，以至于迪恩觉得心脏都要跳出来了。

“没关系，宝贝，没事了。”他低声说，无所指意地安慰着。他侧躺到一边，这样卡斯就不会觉得他是在压迫他了。卡斯因为不再相触而发出一声哀怨，而迪恩把他拉近自己，让两个人紧靠在一起。他不想把他圈得太紧，他不想做任何能卡斯感觉害怕的事，让他想起承诺所带来的负担。

这没关系。他们这样就挺好。就像现在这样，嘴唇相触而不是在亲吻，缓慢而安心，温柔又温暖。就现象在这样，卡斯觉得开心，气味是不会骗人的。标记已经成型了，更稳定，带着泥土的味道，像是秋天里吹过湖面的微风一样。

卡斯的手滑进迪恩的头发里，这让迪恩呻吟了一声。他超想念这个。想要被温柔地抚摸和安慰并不是阿尔法该想的事情，但卡斯一点也不在乎这些——他只会关心迪恩会喜欢的事情。

“上一个这么做的人是我妈。”迪恩喃喃说，被回忆唤起的惊喜让他不自觉地说了出来。

“你从没聊过你妈妈的事。”卡斯回应道。他只是随口一说，但迪恩发现他说的是对的。他从来不提这个。

“我妈在我很小的时候就去世了。”迪恩小声说，理顺思路，“我觉得我那时四岁，我对她不太有印象了，但是每个人都告诉我她有多好。她去世的时候我爸过得很艰难，那时萨姆还是一个小宝宝呢。”

迪恩意识到他从没和卡斯讲过这些。他总是尽力避免提到他父亲，以至于他从来没有跟卡斯分享过他的家庭故事。那就到此为止吧。估计这不是说服对方跟你一起生个孩子的好办法。

“好吧。”迪恩蹭过去一点，好让卡斯更容易摸到他的头皮，“讲故事时间。过不了多久你就会见到萨姆的，所以如果你告诉他我讲过这些，我会弄死你的，但他真得令我骄傲。你瞧，我爸——一个单身阿尔法父亲想要抚养两个小崽子，结果，我们都变成了阿尔法……好吧，说白了，我们的关系闹得挺僵的。而且那还不只是那种阿尔法和阿尔法之间的剑拔弩张，一切简直糟透了。”

迪恩已经好久没跟别人分享这些了，但他现在慢慢找到了节奏，“我爸一直过不去我妈去世这个坎。我不知道他是在怪我们还是在怪他自己。他只知道自己应该是最强壮的那个，各种意义上的，但他没法接受他已经失去她的这个事实。”

“不管怎么说，萨姆是最聪明的那个——他直接离家出走了。我为此责怪了他很久，而不是去让我爸管理好自己的行为举止，因为责怪他更容易些。”他叹了口气，“总之，我自我审视了一番，意识到我一点也不想成为我爸那样的阿尔法。我干了件跟萨姆一样的事——脱离了我爸的控制，于是我就成了现在的我。”

卡斯同情地应和了一声，“那你爸现在在哪？”

“跟我没关系了。”迪恩如实回答，“我都不确定他知不知道自己都有孙子了，不过等萨姆来小屋的时候，你就能见到了。”

“你妈妈是一个变异人种吗？”

“不，她只是普通人，很漂亮。这倒是挺奇怪的……我都不记得她长什么样子了，但我记得她相当好看，如果你能明白我的意思。”迪恩用额头轻轻拱了拱卡斯，“那你呢？你的家人怎么样？”

卡斯沉默了一会。迪恩知道他在揣摩词句，不知该如何开口，最终他说：“他们也挺传统的。这听起来有点迂腐，但确实是这样。我要争取一番才能去上学，当我说我要学法律的时候，他们怎么也想不明白。”

“这是个好职业。”

“但对欧米茄来说并不是，尤其是在我妈眼里。总之，”说到这里，他的声音变得有些突兀，仿佛在重复着什么固定台词一样，“我遇见了一个人，他看上去挺不错的，我又遇上了热潮期，你明白这是怎么回事。我们年轻又愚蠢，而且我们的家人也催促我们安顿下来。他也是按照各自的角色被抚养大的，我以为……好吧，至少我父母会赞成的。如果我和一个强壮、优秀的阿尔法结合，就已经补偿了一切。”

他像是被这段回忆惹恼了，在迪恩的怀里挪动着身子，“在我们还在磨合期的时候我就知道，我们可真是差劲的一对。我应该立马停止这段关系，但是我的家人喜欢他，而我又不想让他们失望，所以……我们结合了。”

卡斯不再说下去，而迪恩明白这是一种邀请。他小心翼翼地掀开了卡斯的衬衣领子，手指摩挲着褪去的咬痕。他现在明白为什么疤痕是这种形状了，明白为什么疤痕的角度如此怪异。它的位置太低了，太靠近肩膀，如果阿尔法失去了理智，这里的肌肉也很容易受伤。

“他并不是想要伤害我，”卡斯含糊地说。迪恩的手覆盖在他的皮肤上，他知道他们不仅是在讨论这块伤疤了。“最初是这样的。他只是不太小心而已，没人好好教过他该怎么办。”

“一开始他说自己不介意我有工作或在外面有自己的生活，我觉得他以为一切轻而易举。但事情根本不是这样。一切都太艰难了，我们总是吵架，他控制着一切……我也不知道。我大概不是他想要的那种人，这让他很沮丧，开始把事情怪罪到我头上。他注意到服从的问题了，当我进入热潮期，我怎么也做不了——我们结合了，我不得不服从他。”

卡斯战栗着吸了口气，迪恩想要说些什么，但他不想打断他，“直到有一天，他告诉我他想让我把工作辞掉，而我……我不想辞职。这就是那最后一根稻草。我提出分手，他拒绝了，所以我打破了联结离开了。”

卡斯的语气是如此的麻木苍白，这让迪恩好一会才明白他在说什么。“你自己打破了联结？”

卡斯注视着迪恩，点头笑了，等着迪恩的反应，“我跟你说过，”他轻声说，“差劲的欧米茄。”

打破联结一般是两个人双方的事，这是必须的，而且主要是由阿尔法来控制——欧米茄要费很大的心力才能打破联结。人们常常听说有的欧米茄被遗弃，留下孤零零一个人心碎得舔舐伤口，但是从来不会是欧米茄主动离开。

“有勇气。”迪恩纠正他，这令他刮目相看。他虔诚地亲吻着那个咬痕，让自己的头倚靠在卡斯的肩膀上，“你可真勇敢。”

“对欧米茄来说勇敢可不是种宝贵的特质，”卡斯继续说道，但他听到迪恩的反应明显松了口气，吻了吻迪恩的头顶，“结合实在是太糟了，但打破联结简直更糟。到最后，我俩互相憎恨着对方。但一旦你和别人结合，你的身体就控制着一切，所以我的身体告诉我，你离开的是这个世界上唯一重要的人。它从始至终地对我撒谎，想强迫我留在他身边。”

“简而言之，我生病了，这差点毁了我的职业生涯。后来，我不得不去注射抑制剂，没了他，我不能自己对付热潮期。和对方结合了但你的伴侣却不在身边……那感觉一点也不好，简直糟透了。但我扛过去了。我的家人不再和我说话，我也开始不在意他们了。”

迪恩的喉咙里发出了一声应和。他试着不去打断他，但他握住了卡斯的手，抚摸着手背上优雅的骨节，想着自己是多么幸运才能遇到他，他们本来多容易错过彼此啊。

“我一直觉得自己能迈过这道坎，”卡斯慢慢说道，“有别的欧米茄每天过得更糟，一切不会那么困难。我试过心理咨询，但并没……我没有说真话。在我的潜意识里，我一直知道……我打破了联结，这事怪我。我是那种会让人扫兴的人。接着我遇到了你，我不能忍受自己总是想到我可能会让你失望——”

“你从没让我失望，”迪恩说，他猛地抬起头，“我永远不会——”

“你跟他不一样，”卡斯语气坚决，“迪恩，我知道你跟他不同。别那么想自己。但是想要和你在一起会让我想到了自己以前打破的联结。我从来没想过我还会想起这些，我本来想忘掉这个，我——但这太难了。但我保证我对你是全心全意的，我保证我再也不会逃离了。”

这就是迪恩向要听到的一切。他让两人的手指交叠，过了一会，他问道，“你还想再去试试心理咨询吗？”

卡斯点头，“我觉得我应该去。如果我们要——”

“太好了，”迪恩咧嘴笑了，两人的额头抵在一起，“我们当然要。”

“好吧，”卡斯说，脸上露出了今晚的第一个笑容，“那我觉得我得去了，我有……一些事得好好处理。但我保证我不会再把你拒之门外了。”

“当然，因为你不是自己一个人在经历这些事儿，”迪恩回答了那个没有问出口的问题，“你可以依靠我——我不会离开你的，我永远不会离开你。”

卡斯靠向他，感激地吻住他的嘴唇，温暖又充满了希望。

这感觉就像是初吻一样。

“卡斯，”迪恩的气息萦绕在他的双唇间，将他伴侣的脑袋捧在手里，“无论你是什么样的人，你永远是我棒透了的欧米茄。”

当卡斯离开他一点，咧嘴而笑，直截了当地说：“腻歪死了，”迪恩知道一切都会慢慢变好的。

迪恩大笑，“感觉不错，对吧？明天一早我就给霍尔马克打电话。该死的，卡斯，我真想你。”

“我也想你。”

“你是怎么改变主意的？”

卡斯看上去有点难为情，“拉斐尔告诉我你对他说了些什么，关于我的那些事。我猜我需要有人点醒我。你太完美了，你自己知道吗？”

和卡斯不同，迪恩会欣然接受这样的赞美。当他的欧米伽仰慕他时，他阿尔法的小脑袋里充斥着满足感。卡斯估计不知道，自己蓝色的大眼睛到底溢出了多少的爱慕之情。

“你把烂摊子留给他了？能行吗？”

“不怎么行。”一丝微笑跳跃在卡斯的嘴唇上，“我估计告诉过他该怎么办了，所以……我们周一再好好解决。”

“你觉得自己不会被解雇，对吧？”迪恩皱了皱眉，意识到这事绝对怪他。

“不会。”卡斯说着，躺回到床上，舒展着四肢，“他们没法失去我，我是他们最好的员工。”

这就是他骁勇的欧米茄。迪恩握紧了卡斯的手，“真庆幸你留了下来。”

卡斯点头微笑，“我也是。”迪恩的欧米茄边说着，边倾身过去再次亲吻了他。

迪恩眨了眨眼睛，醒了过来，但他并不知道是什么吵醒了他。外面仍旧一片漆黑，但屋里却显露着晨辉的光芒。卡斯温暖的身体在他的手臂里显得特别自然，这让他几乎忘记了前阵子的经历，过了好一会他才慢慢清醒了起来。

卡斯回来了，他回家了，迪恩觉得整个人再一次变得完整了。

卡斯的味道在夜里转变了，不再是之前温暖醇厚的味道，迪恩闻到的只是焦灼而急促的热潮的味道。

这让他硬了起来，身体紧绷而饥渴。他可以从嘴唇上品尝到卡斯的味道，感觉到发情期的欲望在血肉里膨胀。

他望向卡斯，后者仍在沉睡，枕着枕头，倚靠在迪恩的胸前。他觉得自己胃里涌过一阵“现在超需要你”的冲击，这种感觉如此强烈，让他几乎哀嚎了出来。

即使在睡眠状态下，卡斯也被影响到了：他的身体回应着迪恩高亢的气味，脸上也有了表情。卡斯闻起来棒透了。他是那种……那种迪恩无语言表的味道，迷人、舒心、生机勃勃，像治愈伤口的良药，像舌尖上的电流。

卡斯进入了热潮期。卡斯终于迎来了热潮期，迪恩也终于来到了发情期，他们终于步调一致了——

迪恩深吸几口气，好让自己冷静下来。没错，他能感觉到炙热的火焰在自己的血管里流窜，但他得让它——他不能让欲望控制住自己。这感觉起来和一般的兽欲不同，并没有令人厌恶的无助感。压迫感还是有的，但感觉仍就不那么明显，尚且温和。迪恩觉得如果有必要，他能自己抵抗住这种感觉。

卡斯在迪恩的胸前挪动着，迪恩在渴望的背后感觉到一丝不安：或者他应该到楼下去，在一切发生前赶紧躲开。他不确定现在发情是个好主意，尤其当卡斯——好吧，当他们两个在经历了昨晚之后，在感情上都有些脆弱。

紧接着，卡斯抬起他昏昏沉沉的脑袋，睁开了他睡眼惺忪的大眼睛。他微笑着，瞳孔要扩大了，迪恩立刻就明白了这意味着什么。

“怎么……哦，迪恩。”

迪恩感觉到一阵热浪冲刷过他的身体。他立刻俯身亲吻卡斯的嘴唇，带着痛苦却圣洁的意味。

“早啊，”他说。

“早。迪恩——”

“如果你不想要我们就不做。我们可以等等。如果你没准备好——”

卡斯轻轻地抬起迪恩的下巴，“迪恩，亲爱的，你是疯了吗？我们等这个等了好久。”他曲起胳膊环住迪恩的胸口，紧紧地拥着他，鼻尖拱着迪恩的脖子。迪恩差点因为卡斯嘴唇的热度惊呼出来。

“只是……我需要……能等我一下吗？”他问道，声音沙哑打颤。

“慢慢来，”迪恩说，“我们又不着急。”他这么说着，意识到这是真的——迪恩控制住了这股欲望。没有痛苦的挣扎。卡斯在他的床上，而不是在别的地方。他们步调相符，迪恩上次发情时的粗鲁行为完全被遗忘了。他心率稳定，他的血液热得像是有人在里面生火，但没关系，这感觉很好，他还挺享受的。这感觉就像是微醺一样。当卡斯在他身旁露出美好、明媚的笑容时，等待并不是一种惩罚——他等得了。

卡斯深呼吸，让他的身体慢慢适应迪恩的味道。他已经开始有些发抖了，后背上的汗液汇聚起来，缠绕在迪恩周围的手臂感到紧迫，这一切都是焦虑的前兆。

他知道卡斯需要时间来适应身体里迸发出的热度，来接受从强壮独立到愿意服从的转变。

“没关系，卡斯，我理解你。”迪恩低声说。他把自己发颤的双唇印到卡斯被汗水打湿的太阳穴上，留给他足够多的时间来调整好自己。

卡斯呛笑了一声，把迪恩拥的更紧了，但是他让迪恩把话说完。

“这只是你的一部分——这不是全部的你。我知道你能做得更好。你会好起来的。我不是他，我不会命令你去做任何你不想做的事。你和我在一起很安全。”

卡斯的身体开始显得有些狂乱，绽放着光芒，但是在迪恩看来，他的气味来到了一个更高的层次：卡斯现在闻起来细腻丝滑，没有紧张不安，一切都变得明亮、洁净，乐于接纳。

这种感知直接的冲到了迪恩的阴茎上，在两人的身体间充血、肿胀着。

迪恩高度敏锐感官可以接受到一切：卡斯急促的心跳声，清晨时分的影子是如何在他的皮肤上拉长伸展，他的瞳孔是如何在他半阖的眼睑下散开，他与生俱来的味道。

紧接着——卡斯的眼睛睁开，露出了眼眸中赤裸的欲望。

迪恩的呼吸停滞了一下。

“天啊，卡斯。”

他实在是太美了。他的胸口泛红，鲜艳的嘴唇湿润，眼睛里闪烁着绝非欧米茄气质的微光，抗拒着迫使他跪地屈服的本能。

顺从，忤逆，这都无所谓了——迪恩想要得到卡斯，无论是什么样的他，无论怎样他都想要他。或许迪恩确实是阿尔法，但他清楚谁才是主导的那个人。

卡斯望着他，而他的表情一定鼓励了他，因为一瞬间卡斯开始撕扯的他的上衣。

“把这些——操蛋的——玩意脱掉，”他低吼着，挣扎的同时想要一起踹掉外裤和内裤。

“注意措辞。”迪恩纠正他，把他拎了起来亲了亲他的嘴唇。卡斯惊呼了一声作为回应，接着他也尽力地回吻他，潮湿且衣衫不整的他完全地沉沦了。

一瞬间，他们手忙脚乱，把所有的衣物都扔到了一旁，全神贯注地投入到接吻中了。他们轻啄，品尝着彼此，卡斯很久没经历热潮期了，所以很明显，他一点也没有慢下来、好好品味一番的意图。他的手四处游走，环抱着迪恩的肩膀，指甲抓挠着他的后背，他的双唇炽热而绝望。

迪恩舔舐着卡斯的喉结，伸手抚摸着他漂亮的脖子，用他的嘴唇和牙齿轻咬着他渐渐敏感的乳头，轻得让卡斯刚好僵在了迪恩的下身处——一个令人折磨的停顿。

他发出地声音性感到无可救药。

“迪恩，”卡斯喘息着，屁股无意识地律动，使得他的阴茎惹火地碰触着迪恩的腹部，“我要你进来。”

他俯身靠近迪恩的结——哦他要赞美发情期——那里已经开始肿胀，马上要成结了。他分开双腿，伸手抚摸到他的褶皱间——这个随意摆出的色情的姿势让迪恩的腹部一抖，接着，他用他湿润的手指包裹住了迪恩的阴茎。

他的手开始撸动时，迪恩发出了短促的惊呼声。

对于卡斯的手来说，迪恩的阴茎并不那么陌生，但每一次撸动都令他出乎意料，拇指摩擦着流着前液的龟头。

“你要是一直这么做，我可就撑不住了。”他警告道，笑得一脸蠢样，整个人都沉溺在快感的冲击里。

“我就这么打算的。快点，阿尔法。”卡斯声音低柔，朝他笑着，“我需要你标记我。”

“不是吧。”迪恩满心欢喜地说。他把一条腿跨过卡斯的胯部，翻了个身让自己整个跨坐在卡斯身上。卡斯一脸惊讶的看着他——并不是觉得不高兴，只是迪恩把自己的重心都压在了卡斯的胯部上。

迪恩的已经抵着自己的阴茎时，卡斯呻吟了一声，接着他扣住自己的手腕紧紧地压进床里时，卡斯又不禁呻吟了一声。

“这是要干什么？”卡斯在床上不安的挪动着，似笑非笑地问。

“这就是你太诱人的下场。”

“迪恩，”卡斯有些困惑，但并没有觉得不快——他也硬了，而且溢着前液，迪恩知道他有多喜欢现在这样。

迪恩在他的肚脐上亲了一下，“但我得告诉你，我就爱你这么浪。”

“这是不是意味着你马上就要操我了——”

“不，”迪恩说着，在卡斯做出反应之前把他翻了个身。

迪恩再一次的把他细窄的手腕按在床上，力气大得能让他感觉到他潮湿的手下骨节。他俯身靠近卡斯的耳边。

“你得耐心点，让我来，好吗？”迪恩低吼着说，让自己的阿尔法力量接管了一切：他坚信卡斯已经准备好被操透了；除了把他漂亮的小欧米茄操到尖叫之外，他别无所求。他将自己粗大的阴茎抵在卡斯屁股缝上，强调着自己的话，这使得卡斯在他身下一阵寒颤。

“再来一次我就什么都听你的。”他呻吟道。

“好样的，”卡斯呢喃后，无意识地呜咽了一声；迪恩亲了亲他的脖子作为奖赏，提醒卡斯这样做并没有什么好羞耻或尴尬的，有迪恩和他一起呢。

卡斯现在前液直流，迪恩的阴茎也已经润滑了，火辣辣地夹在他的臀瓣间。但迪恩却迫使自己躲开了。

卡斯哼哼表示抗议，屁股无意地前后晃动着。

“手不许动。”迪恩警告说。

卡斯紧攥着床单，“遵命，长官。”这话说得太勾引人了，迪恩拍了一下他的屁股。

“啊！”卡斯嘶声叫道，脸埋在被子里笑了，但他很听话，一点没动，“我也得告诉你，这简直是种折磨。”

“记下了。”

迪恩后坐着欣赏眼前这幅景色。尽管卡斯从没说过，但迪恩知道他不是很喜欢这种标准姿势，他更喜欢在性爱中直视迪恩的眼睛——但按照他自己的打算，他更想让卡斯在他前面。

“迪恩，”卡斯哀求道，他的声音里带着一种天生的渴求，“我不是想随便搞搞，我真的——”

“我知道，宝贝，我不是在跟你胡搞，”迪恩说，“我不想这次弄得跟上次一样。我可不想伤着你。”

“我记得上次还挺享受的呢。”卡斯提醒道，但他让自己在床上躺稳，调整了下屁股的姿势。

“谢谢你拿我开心。”迪恩笑着说，在欧米茄的屁股上亲了一下，“相信我吗？”

迪恩声音里的温柔让卡斯所有的骄傲都消失殆尽了，只剩下了耐心和顺从，“你知道我信任你。”

迪恩滑进了一根手指。尽管他知道卡斯已经湿润了，他的动作仍然缓慢，小心翼翼。卡斯浑身颤动，但依旧安静，没怎么喘息。太棒了，迪恩加进去了第二根、第三根手指，开始在里面搅动，里面已经肿胀、潮湿，但迪恩并没算进入到下一步。

重点不是要准备好了——重点是要这一切变得美好。

迪恩继续取悦着卡斯，搅得他一阵呜咽。没过多久两人就开始喘息，粗重的呼吸声回荡在安静的房间里。

迪恩撤出手指，上面沾满了卡斯甜蜜而浓厚液体。他用潮湿的手撸了几下自己的阴茎，接着用自己宽阔的大手拨开卡斯的臀瓣，舔了下去。

原始又粗粝的呻吟声从卡斯的胸腔里溢了出来，他的手紧紧地攥着被单，屁股后倾着好更加顺应着迪恩的动作。

“现在没耐心了啊。”迪恩顺着缝隙舔舐上去，卡斯这里散发着信息素的味道，他用手指拨开小洞，舔了进去。卡斯叫出了声，迪恩从没听过他发出过这样声音。

没什么能比得上他之后倾泻出的声音了，迪恩同时伸出湿滑的手撸动着他，尽管只是单纯的撸动，没有找准角度或者配合节奏，但卡斯整个人都呻吟了起来，身体绝望地想要被填满。他很难控制住自己的屁股不要乱动，以免把迪恩撵出去，但他有着自己的律动。他被荷尔蒙点燃了，难以自持。他在两种感官的夹击下颤抖着，胳膊紧绷，手依然紧抓着床单。

卡斯的滑液和前液混合的味道猛地刺激到了迪恩，他知道他马上就要迷失自我了。他极不情愿地退开了，和卡斯的屁股来了一个吻别，将自己压向卡斯颤抖的躯体。

“你简直太赞了，宝贝。”迪恩柔声说，把卡斯翻过来面对他，“你准备好了吗？”

“早他妈准备好了，”卡斯喘息着回答，细密的轻啄落在迪恩的胸口和肩膀上。他的眼睛湿润，亲吻迪恩的双唇难以置信的温柔。

迪恩的手扶在卡斯的胯部，挪动到卡斯的小洞前，那里正为他打开、濡湿着，等着被他享用。

“我太想要你了，”卡斯喃喃道，他的声音危险地打着颤，“实在是太想你了。”

迪恩闭上眼睛，感激着他能得到第二次机会，第三次机会，第四次机会。无论他们现在发生着什么，无论他们互相激怒过对方多少次，拒绝和对方说话，都没能毁了这个。

当迪恩进入到那个属于他的地方时，卡斯的呼吸停滞了一下，迪恩也急促的吸了一口气。

归巢。

卡斯的热潮根本无法抗拒，他弓起的背脊是那么的美，令迪恩没法找到语言去描述。

这些冲击几乎令他窒息。

他停住了。他告诉自己，现在停下是为了卡斯好，给他一个适应的机会——但卡斯另有打算。卡斯的胳膊环住迪恩微颤的胸口，用无法抗拒的力量将他拉向自己。

他浑身颤抖——迪恩的胳膊颤得太厉害，几乎要支撑不住自己了，他调整角度，让自己侧躺在卡斯的身边，紧抓着他。尽管他本不该这么使劲扯他，但他的胸口紧绷，所有想说的话到了嘴边却说不出口。

“迪恩，”卡斯低声说。他将自己的欲望扫到一边，贴近自己的阿尔法，安慰着他，“我都明白。你别害怕。”

“我以为我失去你了。”迪恩回应道。你是我的一部分，我需要你。

“我就在这，我哪也不去。”卡斯安慰他，温暖的手来回抚摸着他的后背，鲜艳的嘴唇啜吻他。

“卡斯，我……”

没等迪恩说完，卡斯就捧住他的下巴，然后直视着他的眼睛开口，“我爱你。”他简单地说道，同时给了迪恩一个深吻。

卡斯的话令他解脱了。言简意赅。迪恩再一次动起来时，他们都发出了呻吟。这感觉太强烈了，原始而冲动，他们能感觉到两人之间燃起的激情。迪恩眨眨眼，想要摆脱眼中的水雾，分辨不出那是汗水还是眼泪。

“哦天哪，迪恩，”卡斯喘息着，呻吟声打破了亲吻，接着他又贪婪地开始索吻。迪恩压在他身上冲撞，又变换了一个新的角度，将自己的欧米茄狠狠地按进了床垫里，每当迪恩的抽动顶撞到卡斯的敏感点，他都会溢出一声小小的啜泣。迪恩操得更用力了，他能感觉到自己的结如预料的一样开始胀大。他知道如果时机合适，卡斯在他身下会变得如何。他开始简短地戳刺，沉迷在卡斯的肉体和气味里，不想在两人间留有任何空隙。

他们知道自己快要到了。

“卡斯，宝贝，”迪恩说，气味和卡斯体内的火热让他的脑袋有些晕眩，重新将他的欧米茄拥入怀中实在令人情绪高涨，“你准备好了吗？”

“当然，”卡斯热切地说，紧抓着迪恩的手腕。

“在原来那侧是在另一侧？”他喘息着问。

“原来那边，”他回答，“高一点。”

比领子的位置还高。

这让迪恩几乎立刻就高潮了，“你确定？”

“相当确定，”卡斯气息紊乱地回答。在迪恩刺激到他的前列腺时，他的声音变得断断续续的。

卡斯在自己破碎的啜泣声中高潮了，他的肉体紧紧裹着迪恩，骨节发白的手紧攥迪恩的手臂，头向后仰着，露出他脖颈修长的曲线。他射在了两人之间，温暖而湿黏，迪恩的臀部最后耸动了一下，成结了——就是这样了，这就是他所需要的。

卡斯在迪恩射满他时呻吟着，没有抗拒——卡斯顺从极了，整个人都放松了下来，尽情地享受。他全心全意地渴望如此。迪恩的结滑了进去，发出了肉体的拍打声，接着他也高潮了——意识被吞噬，汗湿的手与卡斯十指紧扣，不分彼此。

他在思绪纷乱的脑袋里寻找着那个早已被遗弃的古老常识，那个深深地埋在他的脑海里的思绪，他的双唇准确无误地摸索到了卡斯的脉搏，咬了下去。

卡斯的嘶痛声让他心疼地瑟缩了一下，但一切结束在一瞬。迪恩任由卡斯把自己拉到他身上，两个人都沉浸在信息素的冲击里。

高潮的晕眩感和卡斯高潮后香甜的、明亮而温暖的“现在好爱你”的气味侵袭着迪恩，一切都宣告着他们结合了。

这个认知让他的结再一次抽搐着射了出来，迪恩几乎要窒息了，卡斯的肉体紧贴着他颤抖着，他们的心跳声串联在一起，他的每一声脉搏都在窃窃私语，“卡斯，卡斯，卡斯。”

卡斯在他身下嘟哝着换了个姿势，这个动作刺激到了他敏感的结，令他呻吟出来。他眨了眨眼，想要赶走眼前的眩晕，接着稍稍抬起身体，伸出一只手安抚着卡斯的屁股，后者安心地叹了口气。

迪恩吞咽着，血液的味道尝起来有点奇怪。他舔了舔卡斯的脖子，那咬痕不深，干净又平整。迪恩虔诚地舔走了最后一丝血迹。

他抬起自己晕涨涨脑袋看向卡斯。

自己的生命之泉和身下这个修长消瘦、昏昏欲睡的躯体融合了。他沉溺在这个想法中，感到温暖、甜蜜、安心。

他意识到自己的眼睛湿润了。

卡斯看向他，脸上露出了不知所措的爱慕。没有人试图遮掩什么，他们就这样在赤裸的阳光里凝视对方，探路自己的罪孽和瑕疵，接纳对方的一切。

一瞬间他们赤诚相待。

“哦，”过了一会卡斯反应过来，眼泪划过他的额侧和脸颊，“这不……上次……迪恩，我不知道。对不起，我不知道——”他哽咽得几乎没法说出话来，但迪恩明白他的意思。

谁知道会有这种感觉？

迪恩不知道该如何用言语去表达，于是他亲吻了他的伴侣。

他吻得深情，因为卡斯选择了他，选择留下来。

他们在这张床上接吻。这张床本没什么特别的——直到卡斯的出现。现在这张床顺势变成了他们的床。他们在这张床上第一次做爱；卡斯第一次在这儿感受到恋家反应；现在这里又变成了他们结合的地方。卡斯清新的气味一阵阵的传来，迪恩的结沉浸其中，紧紧地锁住两人。总有一天，迪恩会让他漂亮的小欧米茄在这张床上受孕，天哪，卡斯……

“这是最后一次弄疼你了，”他低声道，“我保证。”

“我几乎没感觉到，”卡斯哼哼着，声音软绵得像是喝醉了一样，“这次一点没有弄疼我。”

迪恩真为他骄傲，“棒，幸好这样。”他无法想象别的阿尔法这样抱着卡斯的场景，这是幸运的他所拥有的特权，而且他永远也不会放手。“我们等会再清理吧。”

迪恩用一支手肘支撑着自己，让他们换到另一个更舒服的姿势，卡斯为此轻嘶了一声，因为迪恩的结拉扯着他敏感的边缘，冷下来的精液流了出来。

“操，抱歉。怎么样？你还好吗？告诉我你需要什么，卡斯。”

“别大惊小怪的。”卡斯微笑着，懒洋洋的手搭在了迪恩的后背上，“我挺好的，快吻我。”

迪恩愉快地服从了命令。


	9. Chapter 9

八月一个炎热的周末里，卡斯迪奥终于见到了带着妻儿来度假的萨姆。为此，迪恩还特意邀请了邻居们一起来烧烤。

在与迪恩家人见面这件事情上，卡斯迪奥远比他承认的更加忧虑，他真的不应该这样担心。

不可思议的是，萨姆甚至比迪恩还高。握手时，他冲卡斯迪奥露出灿烂的笑容。

“萨米也是个律师，“迪恩介绍着，”你们俩大概会有很多共同语言。”

“我专攻环境法，迪恩，”萨姆露出一个谦逊的笑容，“卡斯可能已经认为我是个傻瓜了。”

“卡斯开的普瑞斯[1]，萨米，”迪恩辩解，“他不会看不起任何人。”

卡斯迪奥几乎是立刻就喜欢上萨姆了。

他和迪恩是一类人，不过有点儿羞涩，也更注意自己的言行举止，但都那么友好迷人。显然魅力四射是温切斯特家族的优良传统。盯着兄弟两人在院子里忙活着生火烧烤，卡斯迪奥被突如其来的悲伤狠狠击中：他们之间有着坚不可摧的兄弟之情，而自己的兄弟姐妹却在很早之前就失去了联系。萨姆和迪恩是一家人。

好在这种感觉很快就消散了。卡斯迪奥环视聚集在迪恩草坪上喝酒的奇怪组合们，没有他预想中的那类人。他喜欢他们，包括鲍比——那个发现律师对建筑行业一窍不通后，就立马摆出失望家长作风的老家伙。艾伦和鲍比把餐桌搬到草坪上，摆放干净餐盘分发新鲜的土豆沙拉，他们之间不消停的拌嘴仿佛也是家庭聚会传统的保留节目。

卡斯迪奥慢慢意识到，这是他拥有家人的开端。从某种角度来看，这些人是迪恩的家人，所以也是自己的家人。

“想什么呢？陌生人，”一个声音从背后传来。卡斯迪奥转过身，发现杰西抱着宝宝站在那儿。尽管卡斯迪奥是个弯成曲别针一样的男人，但还是有些为她的美貌沉醉。

“他们聚到一块儿的时候，总是这样吗？”他扭过头，发现迪恩和萨姆在一起打闹疯玩，把准备牛肉汉堡的事情完全忘在脑后。

“噢，通常比这个更过火。等乔来了就好，她总有很多办法收拾他们。”杰西抬起空闲的手友好地拍拍他的肩膀，“怎么说都是帅气的男孩们，这是我们的幸运，你说呢？”

卡斯迪奥忍不住微笑，杰西谦和又友好，一定是个很了不起的护士。

“萨姆看起来人很好，”他说。

“嗯，他们妈妈养得好，”杰西拉长声调慢吞吞地回答，“实际上，我不知道她有没有机会教育他们。噢，宝贝，松手，这是妈妈的头发。”

卡斯迪奥的注意力被宝宝玛丽吸引，她正蛮横地刁难妈妈。

“她饿了，老天保佑萨姆在车上放了婴儿食品。”

“如果你愿意，我可以抱会儿她，”卡斯迪奥冲口而出。

“噢，那就麻烦了？一会儿就行。来，抱抱宝贝儿——看，她喜欢你。这肯定是欧米茄的魔力。看起来她很适应，有些时候连萨姆的气味也会让她不安。我快去快回。”

于是卡斯迪奥被留了下来，尴尬地抱着不太开心的婴儿杵在原地。

“你想要点儿什么？”他嘟囔着，小心调整姿势环抱住她柔嫩的四肢。她出乎意料得重，当他来回轻轻晃动的时候，她在温暖的怀抱里发出安稳的咕噜声。看起来照顾婴儿也不是太难。

“瞧你的样子，”乔大步走向他，“这是我见到她离开妈妈，最平静的时候了。”

“嗯，你是不是想……？”卡斯迪奥问她。他已经有点儿对照看婴儿的决定感到后悔了。

“喔，算了，”乔退后一步，“我不能抱她，杰西不信任我，真是奇怪。哈，瞧瞧，我觉得她喜欢你！”

卡斯迪奥不知道他该不该为这件事情感到高兴。

“谁还要啤酒？”迪恩打开冰柜大声询问，“鲍比，你的见底了。”，

当迪恩递过去一瓶美乐啤酒时[2]，卡斯迪奥正巧看到鲍比脸上那近似于受到冒犯的神情。“我来拿。”卡斯迪奥空闲的手从厨房抓来两瓶家酿美酒，递给鲍比一瓶，后者几乎是感激地接了过去。

“干杯！”

“迪恩，”卡斯迪奥示意再来瓶啤酒，迪恩打开了瓶盖才递给他。“谢谢。”

“客气。我们可爱的小宝贝怎样了？”迪恩的注意力转到玛丽身上，她正在卡斯迪奥的臂弯里舒服地躺着流口水。“她挺喜欢你的。”

卡斯迪奥耸了耸肩，迪恩知道他没有照顾孩子的经验，“她大概只是累了。”

“你们俩打算什么时候生个？”乔俏皮地眨眨眼睛。

迪恩奔放地大笑，耐心等待卡斯迪奥停下那个几乎把玛丽震出去的剧烈咳嗽：这由你全权决定，宝贝。

“近期没有计划，”卡斯迪奥用手背擦了擦嘴唇，喘息着回答。

乔傻笑起来。

“去帮阿什，乔，”迪恩命令，佯怒把她踢到一边。她大笑着离开。

“不会用电钻，也不会喝酒。迪恩，你和这男孩交往图些什么？”鲍比问。

“你真想让我回答？”

“主要是征服欲和占有欲，”卡斯迪奥用夹子弹开迪恩留给她侄女的小馅饼，“加上我迷人的屁股。想再来一个汉堡吗？”

鲍比点头，露齿而笑，“你眼光不错，迪恩。卡斯是个好孩子。”

+++

当卡斯迪奥与迪恩终于回到他们的卧房时，已经过了十二点。他们筋疲力尽，只剩下说话的力气。客人们大都回家了，萨姆和杰西被安顿在楼下的客房里。

卡斯迪奥和迪恩看起来都有点晒过头了，汗津津但是飘飘欲仙。他们倒在床上，迫不及待地剥去彼此的衬衫，都没想过洗澡这回事儿。

“你穿着我牛仔裤的样子棒极了，”迪恩睡意朦胧地嘟囔着。

“你穿着牛仔裤的样子也棒极了。”

相互撸一发这个主意热辣到爆，而他们立刻投入其中——不紧不慢地隔着牛仔布料揉搓着彼此的勃起。

“我考虑……”卡斯迪奥忽然开口。

“扭伤哪里吗？”

这个老掉牙的笑话在他们之间传递着幸福感。

“我考虑从史密斯公司辞职。”

这句话成功抓住了迪恩的注意力，“这个注意棒透了，你可以为咱们自己干活。”

“等下，话还没说完呢。这个主意是有前瞻计划支持的。我和加比谈了谈，他说我可以入职他们公司。”

“他们怎么样？”

“他们更加的……与时俱进。我的薪水肯定会减掉不少，而且得重建客户群。但我想这行得通，当然，前提是你同意。”

“我毫无异议。不过这好像是你工作上一个巨大的倒退。”迪恩皱起眉毛，“你潜心工作才达到那个高度，真的要全部放弃吗？”

迪恩没有错——卡斯迪奥拼命工作才得到那个职位，没有多少人能做到这一点儿。比起来为一个不能平等对待自己的老板卖命，卡斯迪奥知道未来有更多的事情可以去做。他值得更好的。“是的，”他为自己的这个想法感到惬意，“公司名声没那么大，但是加比和我一起。我很快就会有新搭档，形成一些真正的影响力。假以时日我会做出点儿成绩来的。但同时这也意味着，短期内我没多少工作。”

“我日啊！你的意思是，你会和普通人一样过上朝九晚五的生活？”

“你可以和我一起，”卡斯迪奥单刀直入，“项目的基础工作都完成了，短期内你缩短点儿工作时间，没人会怪你。”

“我会的。那么是什么让你想辞职的？”

哈。“只是……时机刚好，”卡斯含糊其辞。

迪恩注意到对方的敷衍，怀疑地眯起眼睛，“刚好的时机，是什么？”

“唔，”卡斯迪奥垂下视线，“我知道我们结成伴侣的时间不算长，但是我们之间确实很合拍，所以我就想着……”卡斯迪奥拿开爱人温柔盖在他大腿上的手，翻身坐到他紧致结实的腹部，“我们可以……”他轻快地捕捉到迪恩的视线——后者正咬住自己的嘴唇，“你知道的……试试。”

迪恩凝视着他。

迪恩非常专注地凝视着他。

卡斯迪奥皱起眉毛，疑惑地歪斜脑袋。他不知道迪恩会对这个提议做出什么样的回应，但他的确期待发生些什么。

“迪恩？”他试探性地唤了一声，“你觉得怎样？”

“你想要个孩子？你确定？”迪恩从震惊的窒息中缓和过来。

“或许吧，”卡斯迪奥语调羞涩。

“或许？”

“嗯，我就是这么想的。”

“从什么时候开始，你想着要孩子了？”

卡斯迪奥耸了耸肩，笑得腮帮酸痛，迪恩的气味在明快地流动飞舞。他知道迪恩这幅吃惊的表情下，他的阿尔法正在摇着尾巴兴奋地上窜下跳。

“是因为玛丽吗？她触动了你的什么神经还是什么的？”

“不，是看到了你和萨姆在一起的样子。”

迪恩眨了眨眼，“那还真是奇怪，卡斯。”

“你和萨姆是一家人，我曾经花了很长时间说服自己不需要家庭，或者我不值得有一个，但是不管怎么样，我现在有了。你是我的家人，迪恩，你是我的伴侣，我希望能怀上你的宝宝。”卡斯迪奥握住爱人盖在他腹部的手，“你觉得呢？”

“如果我之前的记忆没出错儿的话，”迪恩拉长语调，厚实的手掌滑上赤裸的胸膛，用一种不太温柔的方式揉搓着卡斯迪奥的乳头。“首先，我得提醒你，这意味着，我们将有非常、非常多的火辣性爱。”

卡斯迪奥微笑起来，“关于这件事，我们可以好好计划下。”

“打算什么时候离开你的前公司？”

“这周过了。我想在换工作之前和你说一声，以防万一你想……你知道的。”

迪恩的眼中闪动着的野性光芒，这让卡斯迪奥完全无法集中精力做些别的什么事情，只能下意识搂住他宽阔的肩膀。“是的，我愿意，我非常愿意。”

“真的？”

“当然是真的，”迪恩的声音低沉暗哑。

“那太好了，”卡斯迪奥笑容明亮，把他的伴侣带入一连串火辣辣的亲吻之中。


End file.
